


#OnlyInGotham

by idjit_666



Series: DC  Fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A few mentions of Shitty Knight, F/M, Omgcheckplease - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idjit_666/pseuds/idjit_666
Summary: Based on the #ImTellingBatman Hashtag, suffering med student Isidora Karahalios has to deal with various members of the Batfamily crashing onto her fire escape.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Isidora Karahalios was a suffering medical student who had the misfortune of living in Gotham. 

 All she wanted to do was finish her goddanm paper without some super villain or one of the bats crashing into her apartment.    

 There was bang and then a crash coming from her fire escape. Isidora sighed and pushed her laptop off her lap onto the couch. 

 She pulled her sweater on and peeked out through her window. Laying on the fire escape and swearing up a storm was the infamous Red Hood. He was clutching his side. 

 Isidore sighed and opened her window. 

 Better see what was wrong. The cold metal stung her feet and the cold rain drops made her skin go goose bumps. 

 “Alright, let’s see what we’ve got here.” Isidora muttered as she crouched down and rolled him onto his back. 

 The Red Hood inhaled sharply and grabbed her wrist. 

 Isidora recoiled sharply and tried to tug her wrist away. “I’m trying to help you.” She snapped.

 He sighed and let go and then let a painful groan. “Help.” He groaned. 

 “I need to know what happened.” Isidore said. Red Hood wasn’t much help. All he did was groan in pain. Isisdora sighed. “Come on. Let’s get you inside.” She said, draping his arm around her shoulders and wrapping her arm around his waist and hauling him up. 

 He was literal dead weight. She shoved him though the window and onto her tiny table. 

 She pulled off his leather jacket and tried to examine his wound. But his suit prevented Isidora doing that. 

 She sighed and stared at his helmet. She also needed to check for vitals. The helmet is going to have to go. “Sorry big guy.” She said and pulled his helmet off. And of course there was a domino mask underneath. “Is this guy paranoid or what.” She muttered her self. 

 Isidora rolled him onto his side and searched for a zipper or velcro or something to get the shirt off. She found a small zipper at his back and yanked it off. 

 He was unsurprising ripped and covered in scars. She lightly traced a small J on his rib cage. 

 His wound wasn’t as bad as Isidora thought it was. She sighed once again and went to get her First Aid Kit. 

 She dropped it next to Red Hood and then pulled her gloves on. One peaceful night. That’s all she wanted. 

 She stewed in her anger as she stitched him up. She pulled a little too hard on one of the stitches and he groaned in pain. “Shit. Sorry.” She apologized. She tied the finishing knot and then cut the rest away. 

 What other injuries did the Red Hood manage to get this time? She wondered as she examined his once again. 

 A few bruises and what she thought was a broken rib. He really should have gone to the hospital. Should she call an ambulance? As a future surgeon she should be following protocol and calling a damn ambulance. But superhero protocol would instate that the superhero should be stitched up and then sent home once he woke up. 

 The Gotham in Isidora won this battle as she struggled to pull the Red Hood to the bedroom so he could at lest get some decent sleep and it wasn’t like she was going to get any sleep tonight anyways. 

 She sighed and watched him tumble around in his sleep. She didn’t have much of chance to get a good look at him before. 

 He had the classic dark haired and tan complexion that Americans forced on Spanish people. 

 Though he made it look good and Isidora wondered how he got that white strip on his forehead.   

 Once glance at the clock said that she had lost some precious time on her paper. 

 She sighed and turned on the coffee maker. It was going to be long night and her guest wasn’t going to help her that much anyways. 

 All he was going to give her was even more stress. 

                                                             ***

 Jason woke up panting and clutching his side. Something was very off, he didn’t know where he was and he wasn’t wearing his helmet but at lest still had his domino mask on. He squinted and looked around the room. It definitely wasn’t his safe house or the manor. 

 The room was a royal purple colour and few posters were hung up. To his left was an overstuffed bookcase with books that ranged from medical textbooks to fantasy books. The dresser that was across had drawers open and women’s clothing pouring out of it. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened last night. He and Nightwing had gone up against some of Black Skull’s gang and then getting stabbed.   

In the back of his mind, he dimly remembered Nightwing yelling at him to get out of there.

 Seems for once Jason actually listened to him. But how he ended up in someone’s bedroom, he had no idea. 

 Cautiously he slipped out of bed and peered out of the doorway. The apartment seemed empty. 

 Jason could see his helmet and guns on the dinning table, next to a First Aid kit and some used gloves.

 He scanned the rest of the apartment. The kitchen was quite cluttered. There was a coffee mug next to an empty coffee pot and on the stove and around the stove was enough baked goods to feed a small battalion or the bat family. 

 The rest of the apartment was at similar standards. The sound and the small coffee table by the tv was littered with textbooks, paper, and a laptop. 

 Dimly down the hall he could hear voices coming closer. Jason dashed out and grabbed his guns and helmet and dove back into the bed room. 

 The front jingled and then opened. Jason could hear the happy panting of a medium sized dog bursting into the apartment and noisily lapping at his water. 

 His owner let a little laugh. “Come on Puggles lets go see if our guest is still alive.” The voice was female. It sounded youngish probably in her twenties. 

 He heard her footsteps come towards the bedroom. He tensed ready to attack. He had no idea what this woman was like.    

 As soon as the woman came into view, he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall, with his arm pinned against her throat. She let out a little squeak of surprise. 

 He wasn’t expecting her. She looked to be a mixture of Greek and Spanish. With wavy dark hair that was almost black and a soft brown complexion and sparkling brown eyes with flecks of grey and gold. 

 “Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here?” He growled. Her dog started growling. 

 They both looked down the dog. It was a chubby looking pit bull. Kind of like his owner. “Puggles NO!” The woman commanded. 

 Puggles stopped growling and looked guilty. 

 Jason looked back to the woman and put pressure back on her throat. “Where. Am. I.” He growled. 

 She looked at him annoyed. “You are in my apartment after you crash landed on my fire escape.” She snapped. 

 Jason dropped his arm in surprise. “Do you know how worried I was? You should be in a hospital.” She yelled. 

 Jason blinked. “I wanted so bad to call an ambulance so bad because you’re a mess but no the Gotham in me said no. Bad idea. Do you know what’s a bad idea? Having the  dead body of Red Hood in my bedroom.” Her voice was increasing in volume. 

 “I could have been writing my paper but no I had to stitch your sorry ass. I lost valuable time! I stressed baked because of you!” Her voice cracked and she gestured to the mountain of baked goods on her counter. 

 “Sorry?” Jason said. 

 “UGH.” She yelled and collapsed onto her couch. 

 Jason tried to move his right arm but a flash of pain stopped him. He collapsed and grabbed his side. “What was that?” He asked. 

 The woman got up and helped him to the couch. “I think it might be a broken rib. You really should go see a doctor.” She said. 

 Jason waved her hands off. “No no. I’m fine.” He wheezed out. 

 “No you are not and you better not tear my stitches.” She warned. 

 Jason gave her a half smile. “Yes ma’am.” He said in a horrible southern accent. 

 She glared and pressed her lips in a line. “I’m being serious.” She said. “Please be careful.” She said. 

 Jason heard something in her voice that he didn’t hear every day. He heard it sometimes from Dick, Tim, Babs, and Cassie and maybe Damian when things got really bad. But he didn’t know the new kids well enough for them to be this concerned for him. 

 He took her hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be careful.” He said. 

 She smiled uncertainly at him.       

 Puggles wiggled their tail and bumped their nose against Jason’s leg. Jason crouched down and petted Puggles. 

 “At lest he likes you.” The woman said. “Also you are taking about half of those baked goods. I can’t eat them all.” She said. 

 Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He said. 

 There was a soft silence where the woman and Jason observed each other, waiting for the other person to say something. 

 Jason didn’t like silence that much. “So who I thank for save him my life?”

 She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs and peered at him through her eyelashes. “Isidora.” She said quietly. 

 “Thank you Isidora.” Jason said. He really meant it.  

 Isidora blushed and looked down to Puggles who was sitting at their feet and wiggling his tail at them. “You’re just lucky that you landed at an apartment with a med student in it.” She said. 

 “Not every med student would help me like you did.” He said. 

 That made her blush even more and she gave him a bashful smile. He wanted to kiss that smile a hundred times. 

 Jason blinked back in surprise. That was unexpected but not completely unwanted.  

 She stood up abruptly and headed to the kitchen. Jason turned around and watched her go. 

 He liked her. She’s got spunk. 

 She ducked down and brought out a couple of containers. “I’m sure that your follow bats will enjoy these.” She said. 

 Jason got up and and followed her into the kitchen. Sliding up next to her. “Who says that I’m going to be sharing these with them?” He asked. When she looked up she was a little taken back by 

 Isidora rose an eyebrow and put a container of cookies on the counter. “Sure. Whatever you say. You shouldn’t be standing you know.” She said. 

 Jason leaned awkwardly on the counter in pain. “I’ll be fine.” He said. 

 “Hood, go sit down. Coffee?” She ordered.

 He swallowed his pride and went and sat down. “Yes please.” He muttered.  She gave him a smug little smirk that made his heart flutter a little bit. 

 She dropped a container of baked goods on the table. “You should be get going.” Isidora said. “Milk? Sugar?” She asked. 

 Jason rose an eyebrow. “Why? You getting bored of me already and a little but a of sugar.” He asked.

 Isidora rose her eyebrows. “Well you did pin me against the wall when I came home.” She said. Jason went red and muttered an apology. “But your friends are probably worried about you.” She said, sliding a a coffee mug to him. 

 “Thanks.” Jason muttered. He took a sip of coffee. “And no they’re not going to be worried about me. Why would you think that?” He asked. 

 “I mean I would.” Isidora said quietly. She sat down next to him. Their shoulders were  touching and she sent him a shy smile. “And I’m sure they’re worried.” She said. 

 Jason took a sip of his coffee, not entirely convinced. 

 As they slipped back into silence, Jason looked around the small apartment and noticed a framed picture with Isidora and couple of people who looked liked her. He jutted his chin towards the picture. “Who’s that?” He asked. 

 Isidora’s face darkened and she took a sip of her coffee. “My family.” She said. 

 “Sore point?” Jason asked. She nodded. “Finally something we can relate to.” He said. She had the misfortune of taking a sip of coffee when he said that. She snorted and coughed. She coughed again and covered her mouth. 

 “You okay?” Jason asked. She nodded and let out a little cough. 

 “I’m fine.” Isidora said. “Who would thought that the Red Hood has daddy issues.” She said. 

 Jason gently knocked his shoulder against hers. She gave him a smile smile and then looked down. “Do you need a ride to where ever you bats people live?” She asked. 

 Jason sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I suppose I should. Seeing how I may or may not have a broken rib and I have a tone of baked goods.” He said with a smirk. 

 Isidora rolled her eyes. “Let me get out my running clothes.” She said and got up from the table. 

 Jason turned around and watched her head into her room. Puggles jumped up onto Jason’s lap and crushed him. He groaned but didn’t push Puggles off his lap. He ran a hand across Puggles’s head. The dog wagged his tail against Jason’s leg. 

 It was painful but seeing the happiness on Puggles’s face was worth it. 

 “Sorry. I forgot to warm you, Puggles likes people’s laps and doesn’t realize that he's not a lap dog.” Isidora said from the doorway. 

 Jason looked over. She was wearing a purple pheasant top and a pair of leggings with mesh strips running up her legs. She was rummaging around in her purse. “Shall we?” She asked. 

  Jason nodded and gently put Puggles down. The dog whined but ran into the couch and shook his head and then jumped up onto the couch. “What stupid dog.” Isidora said fondly. 

 Jason let out a little laugh. Isidora picked up the containers. “Lets go and hope that no one sees us.” She said. 

 Jason picked up his helmet and guns and painfully followed Isidora out. She quickly locked up and determinedly headed down the hall. 

 She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot while casting a look around the hallway. 

 “Impatient much?” Jason asked, leaning against the elevator. 

 “Shut up.” She said. Jason let out a little snort. She gave him an annoyed look. He gave her a cocky smirk and then fell into the elevator as the doors opened. 

 Isidora let a little laugh and walked into the elevator. “That’s what you get for being cocky.” She said and pressed the button for the garage. 

 Jason leaned against the elevator and studied Isidora’s profile. She had deep circles under her eyes and her shoulders seemed to be weighed down. It looked like she hadn’t slept in a while. 

 She rested the containers on her hip and watched the door warily. “It’ll be fine.” Jason said. 

 She looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. “You do this often?” She asked with shot of playfulness in her voice. 

 Jason got up and leaned close to her. “No just the pretty ones.” He said matching her tone. 

 She coloured and went red. She looked back to the elevator door. They rose silence and from time to time Jason caught her looking at him. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 She coloured and went back to staring at the elevator. Jason felt a small surge of satisfaction.

 The doors dinged open and Isidora walked with out with determination. Jason followed a slower pace. 

 She stopped at dinged up little blue ford sedan. 

 Without an order, Jason slid into the front seat and a second later Isidora slid into the drivers seat. 

 The interior was old and worn but clean. It looked like a well loved car. 

 Isidora still looked nervous. She fidgeted with the steering wheel and her eyes flicked back and forth. Jason was too tired to care. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

 He felt the car start and in a second he felt the sun on his face. 

 There was static and then the radio come one. 

 “So what’s with the cheap apartment and the old car?” Jason asked. 

 “What do you mean? Isidora asked, sounding defensive. 

 Jason peeked an eye open and looked at he with an raised eyebrow. “I saw the photo with your family. You guys looked pretty well of in your Donna Karan dresses.” Jason said flatly. 

 Isidora sighed. “My family is pretty well off. I’m trying to distance myself. My dad offered to pay for both my tuition and housing but I turned it down and this is what my job can afford.” 

 Jason nodded in contempt. “You in a similar situation?” She asked. 

 “What makes you think that?” Jason asked. 

 Isidora threw him an amused look. “As stated before you ooze daddy issues.” She said, a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

 “Fuck off.” Jason muttered. That got a laugh off of her. 

 “Where do you need me to take you?” She asked. 

 “Highway 9.” Jason said. That was the closest entrance to the bat cave. He could walk from there. 

 She gave him an confused look but didn’t question it. “Alright man.” She said. 

                                                                 ***

They pulled up to the entrance. Isidora killed the engine and turned to Jason. “Look Hood, I know that I’m not that big in your life but please be careful.” She said. 

 Jason gave her a smile. “I’ll will.” He said. 

 He made a split second decision and leaned across the car and pressed his lips against hers. She let out little squeak of surprise and for a second she was stiff and unyielding but then loosened into the kiss.

 Her eyes fluttered closed as they broke the kiss. Her face was a beautiful rosy colour. She was beautiful. He gave her an other quick kiss. “I’ll see you around Isidora.” He said, breathlessly. 

 She nodded softly. He slid his helmet on and got out of the car. He grabbed the baked goods from backseat and closed the door. 

                                                                ***

Isidora watched as Hood walked into the forest and out of view. Her lips were still tingling from their kiss. 

 She sighed and turned her car back on. “Hood you’re going to be the death of me.” She sighed softly. 

 She cast one last look back to the forest and then peeled out. 

                                                                ***

 Jason stumbled into the bat cave. His sides were killing him and all he wanted to do was fall onto a vertical surface and pass out again. 

 Dick was the first one to notice Jason. “Where have you been?” He demanded. 

 Everyone whirled around and looked at Jason in surprise. “And why do you have a ton of baked goods?” The little demon Damian asked. 

 Jason groaned as he walked up the stairs and dumped the containers on a table. “Long story." He said painfully and then collapsed onto a table. 

 “Where were you?” Bruce asked, coming up with Alfred. 

 Jason sighed and pulled his helmet off and shook his hair. “After I got knifed and Nightwing yelled to me to get out of there and I passed out on someone’s fire escape. Turns out that she was a med student and she stitched me up and let me crash on her bed for the night and she a has a really cute and slightly chubby pit bull.” He said. 

 Tim and Dick rose their eyebrows and Bruce just narrowed his eyes at Jason. 

 “Did you almost kill her?” Dick asked.

 Jason crossed his arms and looked away. “No.” He grumbled. 

 Dick rose his eyebrows. “I pinned her against the wall with her my arm against her throat when I woke up.” He admitted. 

 Damian hollered with laughter and Dick joined him after a stunned second. Tim was inspecting the containers of peanut butter cookies. 

 He peeled open the container lid and nibbled on one. He let a moan. “These are amazing.” he said. 

 Dick looked over to tim and grabbed a cookie and bit into it. He let out blissful moan. “He’s right.” He said. 

 Damian made a grab for the container but Tim yanked it out of the way. Damian scrambled up onto the table and jump tackled Tim. 

 “Steph! Cassie! Duke! Luke! We’ve got baked goods!” Dick yelled. There was multiple crashes and the sounds of people running towards them. 

 Jason sighed and grabbed a container of cookies, dumped most of them on the table and started collecting a handful of the other baked goods and tried to leave but Bruce stopped him. 

 “How badly are you injured?” He asked. 

 Jason attempted to shrugged that sent a shiver of pain through his body. He gritted his teeth. “A stab wound, a possible broken rib, and bunch of bruises.” He said. 

 “You should let Alfred take a look.” Bruce said. 

 Jason gave him the stink eye. “I’ll be fine. Now if you excuse me I have a have a bed that’s calling my name.” He said. 

 He grabbed his helmet off of the table and headed to the elevator, baked goods in his hands. 

 The elevator ride up was silent and Jason stared at the box of baked goods in his hands, wondering what he had done to deserve the kindness that Isidora has bestowed on him. He wasn’t a good person, he was a monster. 

 She wasn’t. She was a good person, a med student who didn’t think twice about saving some one like Jason.    

 All the most he could do was steal a few kisses from her. 

 The elevator doors dinged open and Jason stepped out into the room. Titus rose his head as Jason passed by. 

 Jason stopped and rubbed Titus’s head. Titus squinted in pleasure and then rested his head on his legs once Jason finished petting him. 

 Even though Titus and Puggles weren’t very similar, Jason was still reminded of Puggles. 

                                                                ***

 Isidora had successfully managed to put the Hood out of her mind for the majority of the day and it wasn’t until the evening when she finally put down her laptop and got up to make some dinner. 

 She hoped that Hood went the hospital to check out his rib. but that was probably wishful thinking. 

 As her grilled cheese cooked, Isidora checked the time over her stove. She had class in less then an hour. 

 She picked up her grilled cheese started packing up her bag. Puggles leaned up against her leg and gave her sad eyes. 

 Ever since Astra(her super grouchy cat who only tolerated Puggles and Isidora) went missing, Puggles kept trying to keep her from leaving. 

 Isidora crouched and rubbed Puggles’s head. “I’ll be back soon buddy.” She said. 

 Isidora stood up and grabbed her backpack and headed to the door. Puggles followed whining. It broke her heart to see and hear Puggles whine at her as she closed the door. She quickly locked the door. 

 As she left the apartment building, a shiver went up her back. It felt like something watching her. But do take in mind that this was Gotham. 

 She looked behind her. There wasn’t anyone there. She shook her head and continued down the street to the subway station. 

 “Dora!” Her friend Amanda called out. Isidora gritted her teeth. She didn’t like the nickname Dora. But Amanda only one of her loose group of friends that actually lived to close her and had pretty much the same classes. 

 “Hey Amanda.” Isidora said. 

 “What’d you this weekend? Wait let me guess.” Amanda said with an irritating playfulness. She held out her hands in a stop motion. 

 Red Hood crashed into my fire escape last night and I stitched him up and stressed baked all night and then in the morning he pinned me to my wall, which is a bit of turn on if I wasn’t terrified and then drove him to the middle of a forest. Isidora thought amused. 

 “You studied all weekend and worked on your paper.” Amanda said. 

 Isidora forced a smile. “I baked to and went on runs with Puggles as well.” She said. 

 “Oh honey, you really should come out more.” Amanda said. 

 “Yeah maybe.” Isidora half agreed. She kind of hoped that she’d see Hood again. But her social life was sorely lacking. She might take Amanda’s offer up.


	2. Chapter 2

Was it weird that Dick wanted to meet the mysterious woman that had Jason around her finger without barely trying?

 She seemed like a cool person and was an amazing baker.

 Jason deserved to have someone special in his life. Dick thought as he flipped over buildings. 

 He landed on a fireplace with a small clang and sat down on the steps. His eyes dropped down a little and he blinked a couple of times and stretched his body. He heard loud crack in his lower back. 

 He froze in position and grimaced at the sound. 

 He sighed and slid down. Damn he was tired. He tried to think back to the time that he actually got a goodnights sleep. 

 He couldn’t remember. His eyes closed heavily, feeling the lull of sleep pull him. There was a crash near by that jerked him awake. 

 He sheepishly rubbed a hand through his hair. He really should get going. Back to the manor.   

 But it was too far away. 

 He yawned and closed his eyes. He was sure that if he took a quick nap that it wouldn’t bother anyone. Then he’d go back to the manor. Maybe get a warm cup of Alfred’s tea before he went to bed. 

 He curled up on his side and closed his eyes. For a cold fire escape it was surprising comfortable. 

 He yawned again and rubbed his eyes. Once again he felt the pull of sleep tug at him again. 

***

 Isidora thought she heard something land on her fire escape. She took out an earbud and listened for a minute. She didn’t hear something. 

 It might be Hood again. Passed out on her fire escape once again. She kind of hoped that it was Hood. She missed him and his snark and abs. 

 She was a woman with needs.

 Isidora sigh and put down her laptop and moved her books. She gently nudged Puggles off of her feet. 

 He grumbled and trotted away in annoyance. 

 Isidora stood up and grabbed her sweater. She pulled it on and crossed her arms for warmth. Her stupid apartment’s heating was wack. She padded over to the window. 

 She squinted and peered out of the window. 

 There was someone on her fire escape. But she couldn’t tell who it was. She sighed and unlocked her window and climbed out. The cold metal stung her feet once again. 

 Isidora should invest in a pair of slippers just for going out onto her fire escape.  

 Isidora sighed and looked down at the sleeping man in front of her. It wasn’t Hood but was a member of crazy vigilantly family of Gotham. 

 Nightwing was curled up into a ball and cuddling with his batons. Isidora could not believe that this was the same man who beat up criminals on a daily bases. 

 Isidora debated wether not just to wake Nightwing up or just leave him there, or let him sleep on the couch. 

 She watched him sleep while trying to decide what to do. 

 Her bleeding heart won and Isidora sighed again. She crouched down and pulled his arm over her shoulders and pulled him up. She put her arm around his waist and pulled him towards the window. 

 Stupid vigilantes. Thankfully he was lighter then Hood. 

She pushed her books off of the couch and sort of just dumped him on the couch. He didn’t wake up. 

 Isidora went in search for pillow and blankets for him. She grabbed a pillow off of her bed and couple of blankets from her tiny linen closet. She shoved the pillow under his head and tossed the blankets over Nightwing. 

 She collected her books and laptop and took them to her room. She then went to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. 

 Hopefully this hero doesn’t cause her to stress bake again. 

 She looked around for Puggles. 

 She found him curled up next to Nightwing. Nightwing had slung an arm around Puggles and pulled Puggles close to him.

 Isidora smiled and pulled her out her phone and took a picture of the cuteness. 

***

 Dick jolted up confused. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Where was he? How long was he out for? He didn’t recognize the apartment. 

 The was a soft grunt next to Dick. He looked down and there was a sleeping dog curled up next to him.

 Dick sat up, thankfully without waking the dog and looked around. The apartment was  cozy looking.

 He mentally thanked whoever this apartment was for dragging him into the apartment and letting hims sleep on the couch.   

 He quietly walked over to the window and opened it. 

 “You’re leaving without saying goodbye?” A sleepy voice asked. 

 Dick whirled around. In front of him was a young woman who was wearing an oversized sweater and a pair of sleeping shorts. 

 Her dark hair was pulled into a messy messy bun and the dark circles around her eyes were prominent. 

 She crossed her eyes and gave him a tired smile. 

 Dick looked from the window and then back to the woman and then back to the window. “Sorry?” He asked. 

 She rolled her eyes. “Are you going to stay for breakfast?” She asked. 

 Free Food! “Sure.” Dick said. 

 She nodded and headed to the kitchen. “So whatcha making?” Dick asked, sliding into a stool. 

 She gave him a grin. “Waffles.” She said, well getting the ingredients out. 

 “In the morning I’m make waffles!” Dick quoted with a grin. She returned the grin. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked. 

 She paused with the cup of flour in her hand. “Coffee?” She asked. 

 Dick got up. “Sure.” She said. 

 He got up and went to the coffee maker. “I also have I a french press if you don’t want to drink the insta coffee stuff.” She said. 

 Dick shrugged. “Nice to break out the fancy stuff every now and again.” He said. She pulled out her french press and put on the counter. 

 “I uh never got a name.” Dick said. 

 “Isidora.” She said. “I’m Spanish.” She said, answering his following question. 

 “Really? You look Greek to me.” Dick said. 

 “My dad is.” She said. Dick nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

  “So do you usually house heroes when they pass out on your fire escape?” Dick asked, as they sat down. Her dog wandered over and sat next to Dick with huge pleading eyes. 

“Ignore Puggles. He’s needy. But no. But you’re better guest then Hood. That’s for sure.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee. She held it in her hands and gave him a sly look. 

 “You’re the one who saved him?” Dick asked. She nodded. “You make good cookies.” He said. 

 She blushed and looked down. “Thank you.” She said.

 “Yeah. Good enough that Da-Robin tackled Red Robin for your peanut butter cookies.” Dick said. 

 She let out a little laugh and covered her face, trying to hid the blush that was spreading. “Thank you.” She said again. 

 “So how was Jaybird as a house guest?” Dick asked, even though he already knew from some Jason. 

 Isidora shrugged. “Not that bad. I mean he did pin me against the wall when he woke up. But I understand why he did it. He woke up in a strange place and you know his job isn’t safest.” She said. 

 Dick smiled. He liked her. She understood the job and why Jason acted that way. “So what did of Hood as a person?” He tried to ask slyly. 

 She rose an eyebrow, blushed and then looked away. Dick gave her a huge grin. “He’s a little shit.” She said fondly.

 Dick gave her a fond smile. Jason would probably kill Dick for trying to intervene in his love life but Dick was going to because Jason was never going to take the first step.    

 “Do you need me to drive you anywhere?” Isidora asked. “I had to drive Hood to Highway 9 last time.”  

 “And gave him a ton of baked goods.” Dick said dryly. 

 “That fucker made me stress bake. You didn’t.” She said. 

 “Should I be happy?” Dick asked. 

 She shrugged. “Well you didn’t make me stress bake but you don’t get any cookies.” She said. 

 “Shame.” Dick said. She gently pushed him. 

 Dick stood up and brought his plate and cup up to sink. “I should go. Thank you for the breakfast.” He said. 

 Isidora stood up and walked over to the window, coffee cup still in both hands. Dick paused while climbing out of the window, a grin creeping up his face. “I’ll tell Hood  that you say hi.” He said. 

 The blush that was slowly fading in her cheeks, went bright red once again. Dick cackled and jumped out the window. 

***

 The news was in. Nightwing was ridiculous and who apparently was a but of smart ass.

 Isidora shook her head and closed her window and locked it. It was necessarily if you lived in Gotham. 

 She took a sip of her coffee and looked down at Puggles. He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Soon.” She said. He pouted. “I just have to finish a few sources then we can go on a run.” She said. He huffed and looked away from her. 

  “Spoiled dog.” She grumbled. 

***

 Jason should have thought that something was going to go down when Dick innocently asked Jason if he wanted to go out for lunch. 

 But like an idiot, Jason accepted. 

 Through out lunch, Dick was sending Jason knowing smirks. 

 “Soo.” Dick trailed off as they left the restaurant. 

 “What?” Jason nearly snapped. 

 “I met Isidora.” Dick said. That made Jason’s blood run cold. He stopped in the middle of the side walk and stared at Dick in horror. “I think she’s lovely.” Dick said. 

 “What did you say?” Jason demanded, grabbing Dick’s shoulders and shaking him. 

 He could easily get over his crush on Isidora if no one knew who she was, but if Dick knew he was he’d be constantly asking Jason about her and Jason would never be able to get over her. 

 “Nothing man. But I think she likes you.” Dick sang. 

 Fuck. 

 “What’s wrong?” Dick asked. 

 “You shouldn’t have said anything.” Jason shoved his pockets and pushed past Dick and into the park. 

 “What? Why?” Dick asked, trying to catch up with Jason. Jason ignored him and continued walking. “Jay!” Dick said. 

 Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dick wouldn’t stop bugging him until he found out. 

 He stopped and looked at Dick. “Because, I can’t be with her.” He said. Dick rose an eyebrow at him. “She’s an innocent civilian Dick. I’m not. All I’m going to do is hurt her.” Jason said. 

 It broke his heart to say that. But was true. 

 Dick didn’t look too impressed. “Don’t give me that look. Your last two girlfriends were batgirl and Starfire. All right? They could take care of themselves if something went wrong, Isidora can’t.” Jason said. 

“You know other heroes do have signifs that aren’t apart of the hero committee. Take the Flash or Green Lantern.” Dick said. 

 Jason rose an eyebrow. “They don’t have the same kind of enemies that I have.” He said. 

 Dick looked unimpressed. “Looks like you’re deflecting.” He said. 

 Before Jason could answer, he felt something run into his leg. Jason looked down and his sunglasses almost slipped off in surprise. 

 Sitting at his feet, wiggling his tail at about 30 miles per hour was non other then Puggles. He looked like he had ran away from Isidora. Jason grabbed his leash, in fear that someone was going to step on his leash and yank him away. 

 “Isn’t that?” Dick didn’t finish. 

 Jason nodded and crouched down and petted Puggles’s head. “Hey there kiddo.” He said. Puggles’s tail was hitting the ground so hard that Jason was a little worried that it was going to get hurt.

 Puggles nuzzled Jason and gave his big puppy eyes. Jason’s heart melted a little bit. 

 “Where’s Isidora?” Jason asked Puggles quietly. 

 “Puggles? Where are you?” Came Isidora’s voice. 

 “Found her.” Dick said flatly. Jason looked over to him and glared at him. 

 Jason looked up and his sun glasses slipped down again. He pushed them up and stood up at the same time. 

 Isidora came around the corner bend in running gear. She was wearing a purple tank top that clung to onto her curves and a pair of two-in-one shorts. 

 When she saw Puggles she sighed in relief. “I’m sorry. He doesn’t usually do this.” She said. 

 Jason quickly made sure that she couldn’t see his white streak. It was covered by his floral snapback was on backwards. 

 “Oh no it’s fine.” Dick said, when Jason had failed to say anything. 

 “Did he behave himself?” She said. 

 Jason nodded. “He-he was fine.” He stuttered. In the corner of his eye, Jason could see Dick trying to keep his composition. He was never going to hear then end of this. 

 Isidora sighed in relief. “That’s a relief. I’m Isidora by the way.” She said. 

 Dick smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Dick. This is my brother Jason.” He said, indicating to Jason who was still playing with Puggles. 

 Isidora smiled and took his hand. Jason stood up and held out his hand. Isidora took it and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.” She said. 

 “Yeah.” Jason agreed. 

 “Do I know you from somewhere?” Isidora asked. Dick and Jason exchanged worried looks. She had the opportunity to look under their masks. “You’re Bruce Wayne’s son, right?” She asked.

 Dick nodded. “Yeah. Dick Grayson. You know you look familiar as well.” He said. 

 Isidora nodded. “My dad’s a business partner with yours and my sister is a model. My family is pretty well known.” She said. 

 “I know the feeling.” Dick said. 

 Jason felt a little out of place in this conversation. A perk of dying and coming back to life and not legally being alive is that Jason didn’t get any grief from the press. 

 “The last gala I went to I had at lest four paparazzi follow me home.” Isidora said. 

 “Please. I can top that. Last date. We tried to ditch the cars that were following us. Didn’t work.” Dick said.  

 “They only left me alone after I threatened to call the cops.” Isidora said. Jason crouched back down and started playing with Puggles again. 

“What about you?” Isidora asked. Jason looked up in surprise and stood back up. Puggles let out a little whine of disappointment. 

 Jason shrugged. “Lucky for me, I am a nobody. I don’t have that problem. Did have a stalker once but he stopped.” He said and then mentally cursed himself for saying that. Luckily he didn’t say that he beat up his stalker. 

 For a moment, Isidora looked stunned and then smiled. “Lucky you.” She said. 

 Jason let out a smile and let out a mental sigh relief. Isidora let out a little smile and picked up Puggles’s leash. “It was nice talking to you and really I’m sorry about Puggles.” She said. 

 “Don’t worry. He’s a cutie.” Dick said. Jason nodded in agreement. 

 Isidora smiled and waved goodbye. Jason and Dick waved goodbye. 

 As soon as she was out of sight, Dick turned towards Jason. “Damn you have it bad.” He said. 

 “Shut up.” Jason snapped. Dick shrugged. “I mean it.” Jason said, walking away from dick and deeper into the park. He half hoped that Poison Ivy would show up and attack  the park and then he half hoped she wouldn’t.  

 “Sure you do.” Dick said, following him. “She’s nice thought. Really.” He said. 

 “I know. That’s why I don’t want her getting hurt.” Jason said. 

 “Dude. If she’s anything like you, she’s going to keep going into dangerous situations to see you.” Dick said. 

 “She’s not that stupid and she’s not like me.” Jason argued. 

 “You should still talk to her.” Dick said. Jason let out a non-agreement noise and continued walking. 

***

 Isidora sighed and walked to work. Her mind kept going back to the two guys in the park. The boy who was wearing the backwards cap and sunglasses was really cute and Puggles really seemed to like him. 

 But she was probably never going to see him again. 

 Sighed, Isidora pulled out her phone and dialled Amanda’s number. “Hello?” Amanda asked. 

 “Hey Amanda.” Isidora said as she walked up the steps to the iceberg lounge. Yeah, she knew that the penguin ran the place. 

 But the pay was really good and tips were amazing and half of the cities’s villains were (hopefully) still looking for her missing cat Astra. 

 “Oh hey Dora. What’s up?” Amanda asked. 

 Isidora sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was hoping to take you up on your offer. I really need a date.” She said. 

 “Of course honey. I’ve got the perfect person for you.” Amanda’s voice rung. Isidora could swear that she heard Amanda jumping up and down with glee. “See you later!” Amanda sang.

 Isidora sighed again and hung up. She put her phone back in her purse and tossed it under the bar. 

 Time to get to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Damian and father were out on patrol together when he heard a pitiful little meuw. Damian stopped and looked around. He heard it again. “Robin. What are you doing?” Father asked. 

 “I heard something.” Damian said. The cat meowed again. It was coming from under the dumpster. 

 Damian dropped to a crouch and peered under it. In the dim light, he could see a grey long hair cat. It was dirty and it looked like they had been out here for a long while. 

 “Held me move the dumpster.” Damian ordered his father. Father knew enough not to question Damian and helped him. 

 Once the dumpster was pushed out of the way, Damian crouched down again and held out his hand. 

 The cat looked nervous but sniffed his hand. “Come here. It’s okay.” Damian assured the cat. The cat slowly inched itself towards Damian and finally let him pick them up. The cat was shivering and he could feel with the cats ribs.  

 Once check, told Damian that it was a girl and that she had a name and a collar. Astra. 

 He turned to father. He gave Damian a look. “No. You already have enough Robin.” He said. 

 “Father, she already has a home. I request permission to take her home and bath and feed her before taking her back to her rightful home.” He said. 

 Under his cowl, Damian knew that his father was raising his eyebrow. “See?” Damian said showing Father, Astra’s collar. 

 He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sure. I’ll call Alfred and let him know that you’re on your way home.” He said. 

 Damian nodded and tucked Astra under his arm. “I will see you at home father.” He said. 

***

 Damian landed gently. Astra had dug her claws into Damian’s arm on the way here. 

 “Ah Master Damian. Your father said you’d be coming home early. Everything alright?” Alfred asked. “Ah never mind. Shall I start the bath while you feed our new guest?” He asked, on seeing Astra. 

 “Yes. Thank you Pennyworth.” Damian said. 

 Alfred nodded and walked away. Damian looked down to Astra, she was shivering in his arms. “Come. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He said and then followed Alfred up the stairs. 

 Damian gently put her in the bath tub and turned around to search the cupboards for the cat shampoo that he had stashed in the cupboard. 

 When he looked back in the tub, Astra looked even more pathetic and sad. Damian took off her collar and squeezed some shampoo onto his hands and gently rubbed it throughout Astra’s body. 

 He was going to have to cut off some of the mats in her fur. He’d do that later. 

 “Heard you got sent home early. What’cha do squirt?” Jason asked, opening the door and leaning against the door jamb. 

 Damian looked up and glared at him. “Nothing Todd. I chose to go home.” He said. 

 “What you?” Drake said, popping up and behind Todd, whole Todd just rose his eyebrows. “Why?” Then Astra chose let out a little meow. 

 Both Todd and Drake peeked into the tub to find a shampooed covered Astra looking up at them. “Never mind. I get it now.” Drake said. 

 “tt. She has an owner. I’m just giving her a bath and a chance to eat before I send her home.” Damian said. 

 “What? You finally are giving pets back instead of stealing them?” Todd teased. 

 Damian glared at him. “Go away Todd.” He snapped. 

 Todd held up his hands and walked away. Drake stood there for a second and then left. Damian shook his head and turned back to Astra. 

***

 Isidora wanted to cry. Firstly her date with the boy that Amanda tried to set her up with went horribly when she found out that he had tried to date-rape her then her car got a flat time on the way home.  

 And since she was in sort of a shady part of town, AAA wouldn’t come and help her. 

 Isidora let out a chocked sob, kicked her stupid car in her painfully tight high heels, and then sat back down in the drivers seat and face planted into the steering wheel. 

 She could called her dad and see if he could come get her. But then he would give her a long lecture on the dangers of living in her building and then try to get her to let him pay for a nice apartment in a nice part of town. 

 Isidora would rather walk home. 

 A crash outside of her car made her freeze in terror. A shadow moved across the brick wall, casting a huge shadow that looked like either Bane or Killer Croc. 

 No, no, no. Where was Red Hood or Nightwing when she needed one of them? 

 It was Bane. Isidora was fucking dead. He lumbered into the ally and spotted Isidora. 

 “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll give you anything you want.” She squeaked. 

 Bane rose an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” he asked, filling up the majority of the space in the ally. 

 Isidora sniffled and looked at him curiously. “I got a flat and I can’t fix it.” She said. 

 “You got a spare?” He demanded. Isidora nodded and pointed to the trunk. As Bane lumbered over to the trunk, Isidora slipped out of car and followed him back. She noticed that there was serval long gashes on his back. Probably from the bats. 

 Without an other word, Bane grabbed the tire and set out to fix her flat tire. Isidora stood beside him awkwardly, shifting from side to side in her heels. She wanted to sit down but she felt like that was kind of rude to do since there was a fucking supervillan fixing her tire. 

 "Thank you.” She managed to squeak out once he was done. He let out a grunt and picked up her flat tire and dumped it in the trunk next to her First Aid kit. 

 “If you want, I can help you with your wounds?” Isidora asked softly. 

 Bane froze and turned around peered at Isidora. She shrugged. “I uh am a Med Student and out of habit have a First Aid kit with me at all times. You also made my shitty night a little bit better.” She said. 

 Bane nodded and pulled off his shirt so that Isidora could see his cuts a little better. 

 She sat in her trunk and pulled her First Aid Kit to her. First things first is gloves. She then grabbed a couple of packs of alcohol wipes. “This might hurt a little.” Isidora warned. Bane grunted in response.  

 “What happened?” Bane grunted out, as Isidora cleaned his wounds. 

 “Hm?” She asked. 

 “What made your night so shitty?” Bane asked. 

 “My date tried to date rape me.” She said, digging around her box to find a needle and some thread. 

 “What is their name?” He demanded in short clipped words. It freaked the fuck out of Isidora.   

 “Daniel Hopkins.” She said, quickly and silently prayed for him. But not really. He did deserve it. 

 There was one wound down, three to go. “Bane’s seen you before. At the Iceberg lounge.” He said. 

 “I work there. Good pay, lots of tips.” Isidora said. 

 Bane grunted. “Next time I’m there, I’ll tip better.” He said. Isidora grinned. 

***

 Damian had finally finished washing and grooming poor Astra. At the moment she was eating dinner with Alfred Pennyworth the cat, Titus, and Batcow. 

 Damian sat a little ways away from them, watching Astra eat. He had been giving her small portions all through out the evening. He wondered how long Astra had been missing. 

 She didn’t look to healthy. 

 Astra noticed him watching her and wandered over to Damian. She gently nudged his knee with her head and pawed at him. 

 Damian smiled and picked her up. In his arms she started purring. He held her even closer to him. 

 “I’m going to miss you.” Damian said. She looked up at him and gently put a paw on his face. 

 “Aw.” Grayson cooed from the door and then there was a flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter. 

 Damian glared at him. “Sorry dude, but having a cat pawing at you kind of undermines the glare. Still cute.” Grayson said.        

 Damian huffed and stood up with Astra still in his arms. “We’re going. Astra needs to get home.” He said, pushing past Grayson. 

***

 All Isidora wanted to do was take off these stupid heels and makeup and go to bed. 

 Stitching up Bane took longer then she thought. Thankfully was he was patient guy. It was the lest that she could do after he didn’t attack her and fixed her flat tire for and probably was about to seriously fuck up her horrible date. 

 She sighed and dug out her key and unlocked her door. 

 The sight of Puggles waiting for her at the door lifted her spirits a little bit. “Hey buddy.” She said, closing the door and crouching down. 

 Puggles licked her face and danced in little circles around the carpet. Isidora sighed and sat down and opened her arms. 

 Puggles ran to her and she sighed took him in her arms. “It’s been a rough night buddy. Let me just get these shoes and make up off and then I’ll take you out. Okay?” She asked. 

 Puggles waggled his tail and ran off. 

 Isidora reached for the laces of her shoes. Why did she think that wearing shoes that had laces wrap all of the way up her calf was a good idea to wear. She struggled to pulled them off and let out a happy sigh when both shoes came off. 

She then pushed herself up off the ground, with both shoes in one hand. She tossed them in her room and headed to the bathroom. 

 As she was clearing off her eye makeup, she heard a clang coming from the her window area. 

 She sighed and put down her makeup wipe. “I swear to god if that’s one of the crazy vigilantes on my fricking fire escape, I’m going fight them.” She grumbled.

 Especially Hood. She hasn’t seen or heard from him in weeks and she knew that they weren’t anything special but you would think that after the fact that he kissed her that he would pop in and say that he had lived. 

 What she wasn’t excepting was a crazy tiny ten year old standing in front of her. Isidora let a scream and stumbled back. 

***

 Damian had knocked on this person’s window and waited outside with Astra in his arms. He thought he had seen someone go into the bathroom but he wasn’t sure. 

 She was struggling to get back into the apartment. So Damian did what anyone would do. He picked the window’s lock and climbed into the apartment. 

  It was a nice apartment, cozy, but a little cluttered. Damian heard someone moving around in the bathroom next to the TV. 

 He moved towards the bathroom and Astra’s owner came out of the bathroom and let out a scream. She looked like she had just come from a date with a tight pink dress, her hair up in curls, and most of her makeup intact.  

 Damian rose an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. “Are you done?” He asked. 

 She sighed and glared at him. “Is this what the batman teaches? I swear to god. All I want is to go to bed and have one good night’s sleep. Is that too hard to ask?” She ranted. Damian felt like this woman had met serval members of his family already. Probably met Todd. 

  “Why are you here?” She asked, after she finished her pacing and her rant. 

 Damian took Astra out of his pocket and held her out to her owner. 

 She looked at Astra in shock. “Astra!” She practically yelled and scooped her out of Damian’s hands. 

 He could hear Astra purring from over there. Damian felt a little stab of jealousy seeing Astra so happy. 

 But he had promised that he would bring her back to her owner and that is what he had done. 

 “Thank you! Oh thank you thank you!” She said. “You have no idea how happy I am. I’ve been looking for her for so long. I’ve been so worried.” She said, collapsing onto the cluttered couch with Astra still in her arms. 

 She and Astra gave each other little eskimo kisses. “Puggles, look who’s back!” She said, putting Astra down next to her slightly chubby looking pit bull. 

 Damian wondered what was going happen. The dog Puggles licked Astra on the head and Astra gently booped him on the nose with a tiny paw.

 The woman let out a little ‘aww’. Damian secretly agreed with her. 

***

 Isidora was going to cry. She was so happy. She finally had Astra back. 

She felt kind of bad for yelling at Robin earlier but he scared the shit out of her, sneaking up like that. 

 Sheesh.  

  “Thank you again Robin. This means to much to me. Do you want the reward? I can scrounge up the money tomorrow if you want to come back.” She asked. 

 He looked at her, and she was pretty sure that he was raising an eyebrow at her, put his hands on his hips and jutted his chin out. “The only reward that I’ll take is being allowed to pet your dog.” He said. 

 Isidora was taken back. “Sure go right ahead.” She said. 

 Robin grinned and dropped down next to Puggles. Puggles looked over to him and licked him in the face. 

 For a second Isidora was scared that Robin might get mad, but he actually laughed. 

 Isidora stood up and returned to the bathroom to get the rest of her make up off, she then went into her room to take off the stupid dress and bra that she wore for the night. 

 She came back out in a pair of sleeping boxers, and an old t-shirt that slipped off one shoulder that read: _If found, please return to Batman._ Her brother had gotten to Isidora as a joke a while back for Christmas. 

 Robin looked up from playing with Puggles made a “tt.” Sound and then went back to playing with Puggles.   

 Isidora sighed and collapsed onto her couch. She ran a hand through her messy hair. Astra meowed and jumped up onto Isidora’s lap. She smiled softly and gently rubbed Astra’s head. She debated on grabbing her laptop and working for a bit but she was way to tired to care about working right now. 

 “Long night?” Robin asked. He looked so tiny with the grand majority of Puggles’s body in his lap. 

 Isidora nodded and closed her eyes. “Yeah. Long night.” She said. 

 “Bad long night?” Robin asked. 

 She nodded. “Ended with my date trying to roofie me.” She said, not bothering to look at Robin. 

 “What is his name?” Robin demanded. 

 Isidora looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. “If you’re thinking about hitting him. You’re too late, pretty sure Bane beat you to the punch.” She said. 

 “You met Bane?” Robin demanded. 

 “He fixed my flat tire so in returned I stitched up his wounds.” Isidora shrugged. 

 Robin looked impressed and then squinted at Isidora. “You seem oddly familiar with villains. How do I know that you’re not one yourself?” He asked. 

 Isidora rose a pointed eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with him. This was Gotham. “Okay first there kid, it’s Gotham. You see villains and muggers everyday, secondly, I work at the Iceberg Lounge.” She said. 

 “The Iceberg Lounge?” Robin asked and stood up, sending poor Puggles to the ground. He crossed his arms and glared at Isidora. 

 She shrugged again. “Great pay, even better tips. See all of these pots in here? From Ivy.” She gestured to the many plants that littered her apartment. From big green leafy ones to little potted plants on high shelfs. “Also Mr. Cobblepot does not tolerate customers harassing the waitstaff. Partially because its so hard to find waitstaff.” She said. 

 He still didn’t look convinced. “Also kid, if I were a villain you still wouldn’t be here, ignoring and distracting my dog.” Isidora said. 

 Robin looked down at Puggles who was giving him major doggy eyes and wagging his tail hopefully. He let out a little whine and nudged Robin in the leg with his head. Robin tried to continue looking threatening but his resolve broke and crouched back down, to Puggles’s level. 

 “You want a cookie, kid?” Isidora asked. 

 Robin looked up. She shrugged again, this time a little more sluggish. She was getting really tired. “I stress bake.” She defended herself, while yawning. 

 Robin nodded and went back to playing with Puggles. Isidora stood up, picked up Astra in one arm and headed to her tiny kitchenette and pulled out a tin of assorted cookies and placed it on the coffee table to next Robin. 

 He picked one up and shoved it in his mouth. “Thank you.” He mumbled around the cookie. He froze. What now? “You haven’t met Todd have you?” He asked. 

 “Who the fuck is Todd?” Isidora probably shouldn’t have sworn in front of the kid, but she was tired. 

 Robin looked panicked. “You mean Hood?” Isidora asked. Robin nodded. “His name is Todd?” Isidora snorted. She broke down laughing. It wasn’t even that funny. “That makes me feel a little bit better.” She said. She was still a little angry at Hood for not popping back in and telling her that he had survived. That possible broken rib could have punctured his lung. “Also you could identify me from my cookies?” She asked. 

 “I am the son of the world’s greatest detective.” He huffed and puffed out his chest. Isidora smiled tired at him. He was such an angry little cutie. “Why are you angry with Todd?” He asked. 

 Isidora crossed her arms and looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said simply and went back to playing with Puggles. 

 “He’s a bit of an ass.” She said, quietly. Robin let out a sigh but didn’t stop her. “Firstly he crashes into my apartment and bleeds everywhere and doesn’t apologize for it and then I spent time stress baking about him when I could have been studying.” She groused about Hood. 

 “But then, he woke up and then fucken pinned me against the wall and didn’t apologize about it and do you know how injured he was?” She demanded. 

 “Stitched up wound, thanks to you. Several cracked ribs and a broken rib.” Robin said dryly. 

 “Yes! And course I’ve been worrying about him. I mean I know that fucker is alive thanks to Nightwing but I didn’t know that for weeks. I was worried!” She was hurt. 

 “Todd can be an ass.” Robin agreed with her. 

 Isidora gather up her knees and shoved a pulled pillow between her chest and her knees. “But then he had to be all smug about it later on. With that smirk and those annoyingly chiseled abs. Ugh!” She groaned and slammed her head into her pillow. 

 “You’re attracted to him aren’t you?” Robin asked. 

 “Yes.” She mumbled, not even bothering to look up at Robin. 

 “tt. You could do better.” She head Robin say. 

 “I know. But’s he’s still attractive.” She said. He was the classic textbook definition of the ‘bad boy’ stereotype. Along with a well off girl falling for him.  

 “But you could do worse. Hood if anything is protective of his family and will do anything to protect them.” He said. 

 That made Isidora feel a little bit better about her stupid crush on him. “Now all I have to do is see him again.” She muttered. 

 “I hope you aren’t thinking about running into a the middle of show down just to get his attention. That is a very bad idea.” Robin accused. 

 Isidora looked up and squinted at the kid. “How much of an idiot do you think I am?” She asked. 

 He rose a pointed eyebrow and stared her down. “I don’t know. That is why I warned you against running into danger.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged and stretched out across her couch. “Whatever kid.” She said. They were silent for a long stretch. Isidora almost fell asleep.    

 “Can I come back?” He asked. 

 Isidora rose her eyebrows. “If I say no would that make a difference?” She asked. 

 “Probably not.” He muttered quietly. He looked up and gave semi-pleading eyes. 

 “Of course you can come back at anytime.” Isidora said. “If you come over, can you take Puggles’s out for walks? He doesn’t get out enough and I feel bad.” She said. 

 “It would be an great honour.” Robin said. 

 Isidora smiled. “Good. I’m Isidora, pleasure to meet you. Now I’m going to go to bed. Goodnight Robin.” Isidora said, gathering up Astra in her arms and headed to her bedroom. 

 She put Astra down on the bed, next to Isidora’s pillow. Her rightful spot. Astra curled  up into a small ball and purred at Isidora.  

 It was a little weird getting ready for bed when there was someone else in her apartment. But it was just Robin. She was getting used to having vigilantes in her apartment. 

***

It was late when Damian got back. He didn’t mind. He found Puggles an adequate companion and his owner was decent person swell. She made good cookies. 

 Damian came up from the bat cave and found Todd sitting in the library reading. 

 Todd looked up and smirked. “Have a good time? Get lucky?” He joked. 

 Damian rose an eyebrow. “No but I met your girlfriend. Nice woman. You should probably talk to her. She’s worried about you.” He said. 

 Jason coloured and glared at him. “She’s not my girlfriend and leave her alone.” He snapped, closing his book and getting up.

 Damian glared him. “I get it Todd. You don’t want to hurt her.” He said, making Todd pause in the doorway. 

 “Good, then can you see why I can’t go an talk to her?” Todd demanded, turing around and faced Damian. 

 “I do but she doesn’t and she’s hurt that you haven’t come talk to her.” Damian said. 

 “Why do you care Batbrat?” He snapped. 

 Damian crossed his arms. “Does it matter?” He asked. 

 Jason matched Damian’s look. “Yes.” He said. 

 “She might not let me go back to play with her cat and dog.” Damian muttered. 

 Jason sighed and shook his head. “Of course.” He muttered. “Fine bat-breath. I’ll talk to her later. Happy?” He asked. 

 Damian nodded. “Good. Happy to hear.” He said and pushed past Todd who was still standing in the doorway, glaring into Damian’s back. 

 Though he would loath to admit it, if Todd were to get together with Isidora Damian would have pretty much unlimited access to her cookies and both Puggles and Astra. It would make his day. 

 Perhaps Titus and Pennyworth the cat would have new siblings.

***

 What did that measly little brat think? That he would just walk in and tell Jason what to do when it came to his love life. 

 Jason grumbled and slammed the door to his room shut. 

He sighed and sat down on his bed. Asshole. 

 Though he did have a point. Jason probably should go talk to Isidora about ‘them’.  He sighed and pulled out the picture that he had of Isidora. It was one that he had gotten off of Instagram. It looked like a prom photo or some other fancy event. Her hair up pulled into an elegant bun with pearls running through it. Her eyes were dark and smoky and seriously inviting.  

 He so desperately wanted to be with her. She was so pretty and kind.      

 He wasn’t worth her kindness. 

 All he was worth was a one night stand and some cheap whiskey at a seedy bar. 

 He sighed again and tossed the phone onto his beside table and rolled onto his side away from the phone. 

 Fuck. He hated how his life has gotten so complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Isidora’s chemistry professor was droning on and on. She was close falling asleep at the his monotone voice. 

 It also didn’t help that she was up until three working on a paper that was due soon. She closed her laptop, crossed her arms over it, and then rested her head on them. There was really no way she was going to be able to stay awake for much longer. 

 Even after a cup of coffee with three espresso shots. Her friend Leslie elbowed her a little too hard in the side. 

 Isidora jolted up and blinked a couple of times. Had she fallen asleep in class? 

 “What?” Isidora hissed. 

 “Prof. Halden was giving you the glare. What’s up with man? Never seen you like this before.” She said. 

 Isidora quietly groaned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “I am so tired. I haven’t had a proper nights sleep since probably the summer.” She said being as honest as possible. 

 Leslie shook her head. “Honestly Isidora, you should just let your dad pay your rent. He already pays your tuition.” She said. 

 “And that I fully intend to pay him back. I don’t like to having something having over my head like that.” Isidora said. 

 Leslie rose an eyebrow. “Paranoid?” She asked. 

 Isidora shook her head. “Not in my family, not with my mom.” She said. 

 “Alright then.” Leslie said as they packed up at the end of class. As they left the class room, Isidora could see prof. Halden glaring at her.      

 “What are you doing tonight?” Leslie asked, stopping at the entrance of the science building.

 “Doing homework, stress baking and then hopefully going to bed a semi decent time.” Isidor said.

 “Come on. You got to get out sometime. It’s Friday. You know karaoke and such.” Leslie faked danced at Isidora. 

 Isidora gave her a look and tried to suppress a smile. “Leslie. I have seen too many drunk villains attempt at karaoke to put me off it forever.” She said. 

 “Talk war flash backs.” Leslie giggled. Isidora gently pushed her away. “But seriously. Come out. For a little bit?” She asked. 

 “I don’t know Les. I’m really tired.” She said. 

 “Fine. But you better get some rest because next weekend I’m dragging you out.” Leslie warned. Isidora barely stopped the giggle from escaping. Leslie was a 5’3 brown curly haired girl with blonde hair. But then again she was the human form of ‘3 ounces of whoop-ass’ meme. 

 “Sure.” Isidora said, dryly. “Bye!” She called out. 

 Leslie waved and then went the opposite direction of Isidora. Getting would probably be a good idea. She hasn’t really had a goodnight out in a longtime. 

 But she wanted to sleep and maybe gossip with Robin. If he popped by. 

 Isidore headed down into the metro, feeling the cool dry air that came with the trains coming and going and the leftover smell of Joker Venom. Ah Gotham.  

 Isidora quickly weaved throughout the tunnels to get to her train as soon as possible. Wanting to get home and crash. 

 Should she actually try to make dinner or order take out? Be healthy or be lazy? That is the question.     

 Isidora sighed and climbed off her train and headed to her next train. To find out that Riddler was holding up her train. Fucking hell Nygma. 

 “Now now. Who can solve this riddle? Come one, come all. Step into the light.” He taunted. 

 “Are you fucking serious Riddler?” Isidora demanded. Pulling out her earbuds. 

 Riddler spun around in with a flourish. “And who might you be?” He demanded. 

 Isidora rose and eyebrow and crossed her arms in a huff and leaned on one leg. The Riddler grew a jokeresk smile. “Ah miss Karahalios so lovely to see you again. Tell you what. You solve my riddle and I’ll let you and this entire station go free with out a scratch. Sound fair?” He asked. 

 Isidora took a look around the station. Everyone was looking at them in fear. Parents tried to hid their kids behind them, as if to stop the Riddler from seeing them. 

 “Fine.” She snapped. 

 “What is absent, when it should be there? What is full of liquid when should be dry? What am I?” He asked. 

 “My dad?” Isidora asked. It was honestly the first thing she could think of. An absentee father who was almost always a little drunk. 

 Even the Riddler looked a little taken back. “Oh well. Yes. I guess. That could be correct.” He said. 

 “Good.” Isidora said, and pushed past him and into her train. She sat down and watched smugly as people began to leave the station and leave the Riddler behind who was still in standing there in confusion. 

Serves that asshole right. 

***

Isidora never thought that she would be happy to see her trashy little apartment again, this for sure. 

 Her new plan for the evening: sleep, do homework, and sleep. She couldn’t wait. 

 She fished her key out and opened the door. Home sweet home. 

 But something was wrong. Where was Puggles? Robin might have taken him out for a walk but he would have texted Isidora to let her know. 

 Scanning her apartment. She also noticed that her window was open. Robin never left her window open. He knew that would be a bad idea to leave it open. 

 Silently, Isidora grabbed the baseball bat that we sitting near the kitchen counter and hefted it. 

 Slowly she walked to the open bathroom door. Please just let it be a normal mugger. Please be a normal mugger. She pleaded. 

 She rounded the corner and saw someone. She yelled and before she could register who it was she attacked. 

 “What? Hey! Dora!” Hood yelled. 

 “What the fuck Hood? And don’t call me that.” She spat, glowering at him. He wasn’t wearing his helmet and he was as attractive as she remembered. Asshole.   

  Hood was standing by her sink having the nerve to look scandalized. “Why not?” He asked. 

 “Would you like to be named after a ridiculous children’s show?” Isidora grumbled, dropping bat and looking down at Puggles who was wagging his tail at her. “Traitor.” She grumbled again. 

 “I sure hope that you haven’t let my cat out. I just got her back.” Isidora said. “Astra!” She called. 

 There was a soft jingle of a cat bell and Astra came running towards her. “Good.” Isidora said. She picked Astra up and turned back to Hood. “Now. Why the fuck are you in my apartment?” She demanded. 

 “I have a question.” Hood said. 

 “What?” Isidora asked. She was tired and Hood wasn’t helping. She half hoped that he would confess that he liked her or something as cheesy like that. 

 “Theoretically could you dye someone’s hair without them noticing?” Hood asked, with an annoying air of ‘I’m so bad. Look at me’.

 Are you fucking kidding me? Isidora was done. “Use the fucking internet.” She said, turning around and went to the kitchen. With Astra still in her arms, she looked through her fridge to see if she had anything for dinner. 

 “Sorry?” Hood asked.

 Isidora sighed and put Astra down on the counter. “Look Hood. I’m tired and I want to go to bed. Unless it’s life and death can you not?” She asked. 

 “Isidora, look we need to talk.” He said. 

 Isidora sighed and walked over to the window and closed it. A little too forcefully. The window pane rattled a little bit. She didn’t want Astra escaping again. 

 “What?” She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the window. 

 For once Hood seemed to be at an loss for words. He moved towards the counter and leaned on the counter. Apparently a little too close for Astra’s liking. She hissed and swatted at him. 

 He jerked his hand away and glared at Astra. Then look at Isidora. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s about us.” He said. 

 “What us is there to be about?” Isidora asked, perfectly calm. “I mean all you did was crash onto my fire escape and then leave a little bit later. Relax Hood. I didn’t think anything of it.” She lied.

 She knew from his tone that he was going to ‘break up’ with her. Even though they weren’t really together and such.  

 Seeing the look on his face, made her feel even worse. He sighed and squared his shoulders. “Good. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me. Who knows what could happen to you if this, us, went on.” He said.

 “What do you mean?” Isidora asked. 

 Hood looked down, refusing to meet her eye. “You’re a civilian Isidora. I’m not. I’ve been through hell and it changed me. I don’t want it to change you.” He said. 

 “So what you’re saying is that you’re a monster and that I should stay away from you so I don’t get hurt?” Isidora asked. 

 Hood nodded. 

 Isidora sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. “Really Hood? That’s all you’ve got?” Hood looked taken back. 

 “Do you know what I do, during the summer and the holidays?” She asked. Hood shook his head. “I volunteer at shelters and welfare buildings. Helping the poor. You know what they told me about the Red Hood?” She asked. 

 He was silent, staring at her. “They tell me that he’s a hero. A good man. A guy who knows the struggles of the streets and is willing to go the distance that even Batman wont.” She said, her tone rising. 

 She didn’t know why she defending him. She was still angry with him. For keeping her in the dark. 

 “That’s the problem.” Hood said, stepping closer to Isidora. They were almost chest to chest. “I go places even the Bats wont. I’ve got worse enemies them him.” He said. 

 Isidora rose an eyebrow. “Worse then the joker?” She asked. 

 Hood looked uncomfortable. “Exactly.” Isidora said. 

 “You’re not afraid?” Hood asked. 

 “No I’m not.” Isidora said. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly up at him. 

 “You should.” 

 “Look Hood. If you don’t hang with me, fine. But stop trying to convince me that you’re a terrible person. It’s not going to work.” Isidora said, pushing past him. 

 “Wait.” He grabbed on her wrist gently. She turned around and glared at him. Her anger flared up. He sighed and let go. “I’m sorry.” He said. 

 Isidora looked at him flatly. “You’re slowly learning.” She snapped. Hood tilted his head in confusion.

“You’re angry. Why?” He asked.

 “I’m angry because you could have died. Hood. I was worried out of my mind about you! I had hear from Nightwing that you were alive. I don’t care if you cut me out. I just wanted to know that you were okay!” She yelled, hot tears streaming out. 

 “I am really sorry.” He said softly. He took her hands in his without a word. He sighed and squeezed her hands. “I just that thought if we didn’t see each other then you would forget about it, us.” He sounded remorseful.  

 Isidora sniffled. “What made you come back?” She asked, still not looking in his eyes. 

 “Robin actually.” Hood let out a little laugh. “He felt that if I didn’t remedy things with you then you’d stop letting him play with Puggles and your surprisingly angry cat.” He said. 

 Isidora let out a little laugh. “I would never. He is one of the only people Astra likes.” She said. 

 “Will you forgive me? I am sorry Isidora. For not keeping you in the loop and for trying to push you away.” Hood said. 

 Isidora bit her lip and looked up at Hood. She made the spilt second decision and stood up on her balls of her feet and kissed him. 

 She heard him let out a soft grunt of surprise and fold into the kiss. His hands gripped her thighs, supporting her. 

 She tugged on the lapels of his jacket, pulling his closer. He smelt of gunpowder and cinnamon. They parted, almost to the point of gasping for air. It was just as she remembered. 

 “I thought that you didn’t think anything of it.” Hood teased, in his annoyingly perfect mischievously tone.      

 “Shut up.” Isidora matched his tone. 

 “Gladly.” He said, cockily and kissed her again. This time he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, his hands cupping her face and tangling 

 She let out a moan of pleasure and planted semi-sloppy kisses on him. She felt his hands run around her curves. 

 She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His lips traveled from her mouth and down her neck. Biting, nibbling and sucking. It had been so long since she had a release and a good honest fuck. “Fuck me.” She managed through her moans.” 

 He didn’t say anything but picked her up with her legs still wrapped around his waist and carried her to her room, slamming her bedroom door open and dropped her onto her bed. 

 She let out a giggle as he climbed over top of her, straddling her and kissed her passionately. She yanked of his jacket off and fumbled for the zipper of his uniform. She let a little noise of annoyance. 

 “Here.” He said, sitting up and undoing the top of his uniform. As it slid off, Isidora got to see those abs that she had been daydreaming about. He kick off his boots and unclipped his utility belt and all of the guns that he had on his person. Isidora hooked her fingers on his belt loops and pulled them down. 

 “Your turn.” His voice turned husky. 

 Isidora paused while taking off her shirt. “Are you going to wear that?” She asked, gesturing to his mask. 

 Hood touched it and frowned. “It protects my secret identity.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged and pulled off her shirt. She was so glad that she wore her cute bra today.

 Hood scooped her up in his arms and pressed a chaste kiss on her collarbone. She closed her eyes and felt his soft lips travel down her chest. 

 He gently bit down on her nipple, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. “Mmh o god.” She groaned, twisting towards him. 

 “That’s it baby.” He said, continuing to play with her nipple while the other hand snaked lower, playing with her clit. 

 She bucked her hips at the sensation. Her thighs getting more an more wet by the second. “Impatient?” He asked. 

 She growled at him. “You asked for it.” He said, pushing open her lower lips and sliding a finger into it. Once it was in safely, he added an other, and an other until four of his fingers were in there. 

 “Hood, God Hood. I think I’m coming.” She cried and came on his hand. “Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.” 

 She caught her breath and sighed. “Fuck Hood.” She sighed. 

 Hood leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’m not quite done yet.” In a tone of voice that sent shivers her spine. 

 “Condom.” She gasped out. 

 He paused, and bent over and fished one out from a hidden pocket in his jacket. “Did the bats teach you that?” She teased softly.

 He gave her a smirk and said nothing. He pulled it on and spread her legs. 

 “Ready?” His voice dripping with sultriness. She nodded and he slowly pushed in. 

 She moaned in pleasure. “Don’t go too gentle.” She pushed out. 

 He grinned and picked up speed. Isidora pulled his face down to hers and hungrily kissed him. 

Her fingers dug into his back as he pounded into her. “Hood, I’m close. So close.” She groaned. 

 “So am I baby.” Hood purred. “Just a little more.” 

 Isidora’s back arched in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot. She let out a strangled little “Oh.” As her orgasm hit. Hood made a similar noise as he hit his orgasm. 

 She collapsed against the bed, sweaty and gross as she came down from her climax. Hood fell next to her. 

 “Best sex I’ve had in a while.” She said.

 “Thank you.” He said, kissing her cheek. 

 She rolled off of the bed and stood up. “I have to go the washroom. Be right back.” She called over her shoulder. 

***

Jason watched from the bed as Isidora walked out of her room. 

 He sighed and rolled onto his back and ran a hand through his sweaty dark hair. It had been a mistake sleeping with her. 

 A good one. He came here to cut things off not make it worse. But it was worth it. Maybe things could work with them. 

 He needed a shower. He stood up and headed to the bathroom. He knocked on the closed door. “Mind if I catch a shower?” He asked. 

 The door opened and he was greeted with the sight of after-sex Isidora. Her hair was tousled up and her body was still glistening. 

 “Sure.” She said, opening the door to let him in. 

 He smirked and leaned close to her, an arm curling around her waist, and a deep kiss on her lips. “What would it take for you to join me?” He whispered. 

 A smile touched her lips. “Only if you change the sheets.” She said. 

 “A deal.” He said, pulling her towards the shower and turning it on. It was the same type that he had in one of this safe houses. 

 He pinned her against the wall and stole a kiss while hot water poured over the both of them.

 She grinned and stood on her toes,  wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him back. 

 Jason hadn’t met anyone who preferred the same almost burning hot water in the shader. 

 Isidora and Jason let go and stood staring at each other for a second. The grin that she gave Jason made him go hard again. 

 She apparently noticed and have him another wicked grin and he felt her smooth hands slid down and wrap around his dick. 

 He sucked in breath as she continued to slowly pump his dick. She got on her knees and looked up at Jason. Her big dark eyes, framed with dark eyelashes took away his breath as well as her lips running up and down his dick. 

Her tongue swirled around the tip of his dick, swallowing the pre cum coming from the dick. 

 Jason gripped the sides of the shower to steady himself as he cursed up a mile storm at the simulation that she was giving. 

 “Fuck, fuck Isidora. Don’t stop.” He pleaded. 

 She took that encouragement to pick up the pace and take him all of the way. “Isidora.” He warned. In a second heft his balls tighten and release. 

 For the most part it went into her throat, but a few drops got out. Isidora cough and bent over. She spat out and coughed again.  
  
 “Sorry babe.” He said. 

 She coughed again stood up, wiping it from her mouth. “It’s fine babe.” She said. The way she said the pet name tugged in Jason’s heartstrings. 

 He kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. “I’m to go change the sheets.” He said, sliding out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. 

 “While you’re at it, can you grab me an other towel?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” He called over his shoulder as he left the bathroom.

***

 Isidora was very thankful that she had turned down Leslie’s offer to go out. As she let the scalding hot water pour over her, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the man in the room next to her.

 There was something off about him. The way that he seemed to stare off past her when she was talking him, or that when he pinned her the wall, the eyes of his domino mask seem to glow faintly green. 

 Isidora sighed and shut the water off. There goes her self destructive tendencies again. Those side effects where probably just because of his job. 

 She stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and brushed her teeth. As she padded into her room, she found Hood in her bed.

 She rolled her eyes at him. “Looks like you’re making yourself comfortable.” She said, slipping on an old third that was a couple sizes too big, an a clean pair of underwear. 

 He shrugged. “Thought you would appreciate having someone to cuddle with.” He said. 

 She rose an eyebrow. “I hope you’re wearing pants.” She said. 

 He tossed off the covers off to show that he was indeed wearing a pair of underpants, with a cocky smirk. She shook her head amused and climbed into bed with him. 

 “Why don’t you wear something of mine?” He complained, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. 

 “Well, maybe if you wore something that was wearable to bed I would.” She said, turing around and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 He smirked. “Now that’s on my to do list.” He said. 

***

Isidora groaned and sat up. She blearily checked the clock. It was morning. That had been the longest that she had slept in a while. 

 A small groan brought her attention to the man in her bed. 

 She looked down and smiled. Hood seemed so peaceful and innocent for once. She gently brushed a strain of whitish hair off of his forehead and gave him a little butterfly kiss and slid out of bed. 

 He groaned and reached out of her. 

 Isidora smiled and pulled on a sweater and headed to the kitchen. She was sore from last night. Damn the Hood. 

 There was a note on her counter. She picked it up while walking to her coffee maker. She switched the coffee maker on and leaned against the counter, reading the note. 

  _Stopped by last night. Saw that you were asleep. I hope that I did not wake you._

_-Robin_

_P.S Who was that man in your bed? I hope that you chose wisely._

Isidora smirked and turned around to get the coffee mugs. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

 “Mornin.” She said, groggily.

 “Morning.” Hood purred and kissed the back of her neck. “What’s this?” He asked, plucking the note from the counter. 

 He peered at the note and smirked. “The kid was here? Cute. Is this mine?” He said, plucking the coffee cup out of Isidora’s hand and taking a sip. 

 He gagged. “The only person who drinks coffee this dark is bats.” He said. 

 Isidora snatched it out of his hands. “Quit complaining and get your own.” She grumbled. 

 “Love you.” He said, kissing her jaw and grabbing his own cup. She was trapped between him and the counter by his arms. She pouted while waiting for him to finish making his coffee. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked. 

 She pouted and leaned into his chest. “I just usually grab something on the way to class or work. Last time I actually made breakfast was when Nightwing passed out on my fire escape.” She said. 

 “You never made me breakfast.” He grumbled. 

 Isidora twisted around and kissed him. “That’s because he didn’t pin me against the wall when he woke up.” She said, tilting her head back and enjoying the pleasure of Hood presumably making hickies all over her neck. 

 “I’m never going to live that down. Am I?” He asked, pausing and looking up at her. 

 “Nope.” Isidora grinned. He groaned and rested his head in the crook in her collarbone. 

 Isidora laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  

 “I’ll make pancakes.” Hood grumbled and stood up. 

 Isidora leaned back on the counter and arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could cook.” She said. 

 He paused and looked over his shoulder and smirked. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” He said. 

 “Hmm.” Isidora said, grabbing her coffee mug and walking over to the food bowls. Puggles and Astra followed her over. 

 They waited patiently until she had placed both of their food in their proper bowls and then attacked their food bowls. 

 Isidora walked over to the bathroom. She put her mug down and inspected her neck. There was already hickies forming. 

 She sighed and picked her mug again and went back to the kitchen. “There is no way my makeup is going cover all of these.” She complained. 

 Hood gave her a cocky smirk. “Good. Maybe it’ll scare away the guys.” He said. 

 “Or get my friends on my back.” She grumbled. 

 “What? Ashamed of me?” He asked. 

 “You know that’s not true.” She said and he rose an eyebrow. “But how am I going to explain on how we got together. I can’t just tell them the truth.” She said. 

 “Fair point. Just tell them you went out and we hooked up.” Hood said. 

 She rose and eyebrow. “That would make it worse. I don’t go out. They’ve been trying to get me to go out for ages.” She said. 

 “You’re making things harder.” He complained, flipping the pancakes. 

“Whatever. I’ll just make it up when the time comes.” She said, sitting down at one of the stools by the counter. 

 He leaned over and kissed her. He tasted like coffee and nutmeg. 

 “Who knew that the big bad Red Hood is this affectionate.” Isidora mused, resting her chin on her hands. 

 Hood cast her an amused look. 

 “So tell me, is your name really Todd?” Isidora asked. 

 His back stiffened and he looked over his shoulder. “Who told you that?” He asked. 

 “Robin let it slip. It’s really Todd?” She asked. 

 “It’s my last name.” He said, stiffly. Isidora felt bad. He seemed upset about her finding out his last name.  

 “Nice last name.” Isidora said, attempting and probably failing trying to defuse the situation. 

 “Says the one with the last name Karahalios.” Todd said, the mischievous glint returned to his voice. 

 “Hey, my last name comes from the Turkish bird of prey. Thank you very much and what does Todd mean? Hun?” Isidora got defensive. 

 For a second he was still and his back started shaking. Isidora realized that he was laughing. 

 He turned around with the plate of pancakes while still laughing. He put the plate down and collapsed onto a chair. “I’ll have you know that Todd is nickname for someone thought to resemble a fox, for example in cunning or slyness.” Hood argued. 

 “My last name is better.” Isidora argued. 

 “No it’s not.” Hood said. 

 “You wanna fight about it?” Isidora said, getting up close to him. Looking up and squinted at him. 

 He mouth curled up into a smirked. “Sure. Bedroom?” He asked. 

 “Breakfast first.” Isidora said. 

***

 As they finished up breakfast and Todd was brining the dishes up to the dishwasher, Isidora came up from behind him and hugged him. “I’m sorry about earlier.” She said. 

 She felt him let out a long exhale. “It’s fine babe.” He said. “Though I do know a way you make up it.” He said slyly. 

 “I swear to god Todd.” Her voice was muffled a little bit because of the fact that it was against a shirt that he had borrowed from her. 

 Feeling his body shake from laughter made Isidora feel a lot better. 

***

 The weekend had turned into a bit of mess. Isidora didn’t get everything she wanted done and her neck and thighs looked like a mess as well. 

 But it was worth it. 

 She spent a while in the morning just doing makeup on her neck to get it less noticeable and of course Todd was just leaning on her bathroom door jamb, smirking at her. 

 “Do you need me to drive you anywhere?” She asked, him once she was ready. 

 “Nah. I’m good.” He said. 

 Isidora stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. “Will I be seeing you tonight?” She asked. 

 “Not sure. Depending on how well my op with the drug dealers go.” He said. 

 Isidora nodded. “Text me once you’re done?” She asked. 

 “Of course babe.” He said and Isidora’s anxieties settled. They were past this stage in their relationship. “Have fun at class and with your friends.” He taunted. 

 “Demon.” Isidora muttered. 

 Todd let out a small laugh and kissed her temple. “Bye.” He said. 

 “Have fun with your drug lord.” Isidora said, heading to the front door waving goodbye. 

 She almost missed the fleeting sappy look that he gave her. 

***

 Unfortunately Isidora had a class with Leslie, Amanda, and her friend Owen and they defiantly noticed her hickies and dragged her out to lunch after class. 

 “So, who’s the lucky guy?” Amanda purred. 

 “Yeah. You’ve said nothing before about a guy.” Owen said. 

 “If we’d known, we wouldn’t given you such a hard time.” Leslie said. 

 Isidora sighed and swirled her straw around in her cup. “We met after my dipterous date that Amanda set up.” She lied. 

 Everyone had heard about the Daniel incidence. At lest Amanda had the gall to look guilty. “How was I suppose to know that he’d do something like that?” She demanded. “And besides he got his karma. Did you guys not hear? Ended up on the wrong side of Bane’s wrath.” Amanda said. 

 Isidora remained quiet on why Daniel pissed Bane off. 

 “Anyways back to Isidora’s new bf.” Leslie said, turning back to Isidora. 

 Isidora shrugged. “We met after I left, we’ve been sort of talking but things become official this weekend.” She said. 

 “I can tell.” Leslie said, dryly. 

 Isidora rubbed her neck. “He’s a little possessive.” She offered. 

 Owen laughed. “I want to meet him.” He said. 

 Leslie and Amanda nodded and agreement. “When can we?” Leslie asked. 

 Isidora shrugged. “I’ll ask him. But he’s a little on the shy side.” She said. Also because, Isidora has actually never seen his face. 

 Leslie rose her eyebrows. “Just like his girlfriend.” She said. 

 Isidora shrugged and looked away. “So what does he do?” Amanda asked. 

 “He works in law enforcement.” Isidora said. It was honestly the closest thing that Isidora could think of that would correspond with his vigilantly job.  

 “Never thought that you would go for the cop type, there Dora.” Amanda said. 

 Isidora gritted her teeth at the nickname but plastered a smile. “Neither did I, honestly. But I’m happy with him.” She said. 

 “I can tell.” Owen said, smirking. 

 “What was it. Sex weekend?” Amanda asked. 

 Isidora shrugged a little. “Maybe.” She said colouring. Her friend whooped and laughed. 

 “Damn. Who knew that our favourite little Isidora would down for getting dicked down all weekend.” Owen said. 

 Isidora went red. “I’m not that innocent. Not like I wasn’t a virgin before this weekend.” She mumbled.  

 “Honey.” Amanda said a little patronizingly. “This is a new type of virginity that you lost.” She said. 

 Owen and Leslie agreed with her. 

 Isidora shrugged. “Whatever. Thanks for lunch but I have class.” She said, getting up and shouldering her purse. 

 “Aw come on Isidora.” Amanda pleaded. 

 “See ya!” Isidora said, started to head off and pulled out her phone. 

 There was a message from Hood. 

  **Little Red Hood**

Sent at 12:34pm 

_Scarecrow is planning an attack at Gotham College campus. Get somewhere safe._

Shit. She didn’t get the message until now. Isidora looked up in surprise when she heard the mad cackle of the scarecrow and the sound of a metal canister hitting the ground. 

 Isidora whirled around and saw the thick green fumes of the fear venom. “Fuck.” She said. 

 Her friends had just noticed the fear venom. Owen practically picked Amanda up and pushed her away from the smoke, he grabbed Leslie by the wrist and pulled her away with him. 

 Isidora ran to catch up with them. 

 “Nothing quite like a scarecrow attack to start the week off!” Owen yelled as they ran.

 “In there!” Isidora yelled, pointing to the chemistry building. “They should have something for the fumes.” She yelled. 

 They nodded and veered right into the chemistry building. Isidora slammed the door shut and locked it and followed her friends deeper into the building. 

 She slammed the door to the vented room shut and dropped next to Leslie. “You okay?” Isidora asked. Leslie hadn’t been in Gotham long enough to become numb to the constant villain attacks. 

 Leslie nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Isidora wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay.” Isidora comforted her. 

 “How do you know?” Leslie asked. 

 “Black Bat, Robin and Red Hood have been spotted on campus. Bats should be on his way.” Owen said, going through his phone. 

 Amanda peered over his shoulder at the phone. 

 Isidora took hers out and checked it. She had an other text from Hood. Well A spam of texts. 

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 12:40  

_Babe? You okay?_

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 12:41

_Isidora???????_

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 12:42  

 _God. Please tell me you’re okay._  

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 12:43

_Please me that you aren’t dead or gassed up. I’m serious._

Isidora sighed and started typing back an answer. _I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you babe. Kick his scrawny little ass._  

She closed her eyes and waited for this to be over. 

***  

It had nearly been two hours since they climbed into the vault and the only outside course that they had were their phones. 

 But no one was posting. 

 Isidora paced the cell. She was getting antsy. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it.        

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 14:20

_Where are you? I can’t find you anywhere?_

Isidora let out sigh of relief and typed out a reply. _In the chemistry building, stuck in a decontamination cell with friends. We’re fine._

**Little Red Hood**

sent at 14:22

_Be there as soon as possible._

Isidora sighed pushed her phone back in her purse. She tapped her foot against the floor, waiting for the doors to open. 

 In the distance she heard the doors to the building open. Owen, Leslie, and Amanda heard it too. 

 “Someone’s coming.” Owen said. 

 Please be Hood. Please be Hood or someone from that bat crazy family. 

 Her prayers were answered when Hood stepped into the room. “Everyone okay?” He asked, looking right at her while opening the cell door. 

 “Yeah, thanks man.” Owen said, getting out cell, followed by Amanda, and Leslie. 

 Isidora trailed back, next to Hood. “Thank you.” She said, quietly. 

 Hood grabbed her pulled her into a hug. “Don’t do that too me.” He said. Isidora close her eyes and smiled. 

 “Sorry babe.” She said. “Are you still doing your drug bust tonight?” She asked. 

 “I think that I’m going to leave that for a later date.” He said. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

 Isidora nodded. “See you.” She said softly. “I should get going.” She said, squeezing his hand and left him. 

 She smiled and tucked a strand of hair hair behind her ear as she left. 

 “Where were you?” Owen asked, as Isidora exited the building. 

 She rose an eyebrow at him. “Someone had say a proper thank you to him after you guys booked it out.” She said. 

"If I didn't know that you had a boyfriend, then I would think that you have the hots for the Red Hood." Amanda said. 

 Amanda had no idea how right she was. Isidora shrugged. "I'm going home. Class is probably cancelled anyways. Bye." She said, breezing past her friends. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

From her bedroom Isidora heard her window open and someone slide through. Probably Robin. He was much more quiet coming through the window then Hood.  

 She put her laptop onto her bed and stood up. 

 “Hey.” She said, leaning against the door jamb of door. 

 Robin who was cuddling with Astra on the couch looked up. His face was wobbly and it looked like he was about to cry. 

 “You okay?” She asked, sitting next to him. 

 He looked down was trying very hard not to cry. “I’m fine.” He forced out, petting Astra. 

 It pained Isidora too see him like this. She sighed and stood up and went over the kitchen. She took out the container of cookies that she made specially for Robin and opened her tea cupboard. “What do you want kid? My brother gave me this weird tea blend that has pomegranates and oranges in it. Or do you want the Keemun Black Tea?” She asked. 

 “Keemun.” He said softly. 

 “Good choice. Stick with what you know.” Isidora said softly. 

 She put the kettle on and got the tea ready. From the kitchen, she watched Robin huddle on the couch with Astra and Puggles next to him. 

 Without a word, Isidora took the tea and the cookies and put them on the coffee table in front of Robin. 

 She thought that she heard a soft ‘thank you’ coming from him. 

 Isidora knew better then to push Robin. If he didn’t want to talk to her then fine. He didn’t have too. 

 Isidora grabbed her laptop and sat next to him, for company. It was strangely comforting having Robin there. She had gotten used to him popping in pretty much every night. 

 So much that she had actually gone out an gotten tea for him that she would never in her life drink. 

 “Father and I had an argument.” Robin pipped up after a while. 

 Isidora looked up from her laptop confused and over to Robin in jerky movements. “Father? Wait you mean Batman?” She asked.  

 Robin nodded, his hands clutching his half filled tea mug.  

 “About what?” Isidora asked, closing her laptop and putting it on the coffee table. She turned towards Robin, so that he had her full attention. 

 He sighed and shrugged tightly. “Me in general.” He spat. His tone came across angry but his eyes betrayed him. Whatever Batman had said about Robin really affected him. 

 Isidora said nothing, waiting for him to go on. 

 “There are times where he treats me nothing more then just an child.” He said angrily. “But there are times where he acts that I’m no more then just a solider. Which I am not. I was groomed to take over one of the best organizations of the world.” He stated proudly. He then fell remorse again. 

 “He doesn’t trust me to go off on my own. He trusted Nightwing at my age. Every time, he yells at me for going off on my own and that I can’t. I’ve changed because of him! I’m trying to honour him and his wishes!” He burst out into tears. “And he says that he can’t trust me and that I should have stayed with my mother.” He hiccuped around the words.  

 He looked lost and broken. Isidora sighed and hesitantly hugged him. He never seemed to like physical contact before so she was worried that he might get angry at her. 

 But he melted into her touch and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She rubbed little circles with her thumb on his shoulder.  

 “I just want him to… I don’t know.” He trailed off unhappily and threw his hands up in the air.  

 “I’m really sorry kid.” She said. He sniffled and rubbed his nose a curled up into a tighter ball with Astra gently purring in his lap. “Just know that if you ever need something, you can come here.” She said. 

 “Thank you.” His voice was muffled. 

 “I don’t really know what happens with your family but if you ever need to get out of there, I’m willing to find an apartment with two bedrooms.” She said. Did she mean it? Probably. Robin was just a kid with a kind of dysfunctional sounding family and Isidora knew all too well about theses types families and didn’t want Robin to grow up  in one.       

 Robin looked up with shock. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I was the youngest child in a rich family with an over controlling mother and an absent father and I barely got out and I don’t want an other kid growing up in a household where their not happy with their family.” She said.  

 Robin played with his gloves and looked moodily. “I don’t know.” He said.  

 “You don’t have to take me up on my offer now. It’s just something that you can keep in the back of your mind.” Isidora said. 

***

Robin had finished his cup of tea and dozed off in Isidora’s arms. She didn’t have the heart to wake him.  

 So she picked him up in her arms and carried him to her best room. She undid the boots and put him in bed. Not like she was going to get any sleep that much tonight anyways. Both Astra and Puggles jumped onto the bed with him. “He spoils you guys too much.” She grumbled.  

 On her bedside table her phone vibrated with an oncoming call.  

 Isidora quickly scooped up her phone and looked at the caller. It was Hood. She picked up and went into the other room. “Hey babe.” She said. 

 “Hey.” his voice was husky.  

 “Look babe right now isn’t a good time for a booty call.” She said.  

 Hood let out a small laugh. “That’s not why I’m calling actually.” He said. In the background Isidora heard who she thought was Nightwing yelling.   

 “Mmh? Why are you calling?” She asked, walking aimlessly around the apartment. 

 “Have you—” He got cut off. There was a muffled sound like Hood and someone else were fighting for the phone. “Hey, get off. I’ll tell her.” He argued with the other person.  

 Isidora couldn’t hear what the other person said in return. She then heard the phone getting yanked out of Hood’s hands. “Have you seen Robin? He and Br-Bats had a bit of an argument and he stormed off.” Nightwing said, while sounding like he was fighting off Hood.  

 “He’s here. Don’t worry.” Isidora said quietly.  

 Nightwing let out a sigh a relief. “Thank god. Is he okay?” He asked.  

 “He’s a little tired and upset but still in one shape. He’s asleep at the moment.” She said.  

 “Buts he’s okay?” Nightwing asked.  

 “He’ll be fine Nightwing.” She said a little scoldingly but amused with Nightwing.  

 “Sorry, sorry.” Nightwing muttered.  

 There was sound that the phone was being yanked away from Nightwing. “I’m back.” Hood said. “Is the little demon okay?” He asked.  

 Isidora smiled. “He’s fine babe. A little worn out from crying.” Isidora said, quietly. She put down her phone and pulled on a sweater and a pair of shoes and went onto the fire escape so she wouldn’t accidentally wake Robin up.  

“Mh.” Hood sounded a little upset. “I know that feeling a little.” He said.  

 Isidora at down with her back leaning against the railing and looking into the window of her room, where Robin was sleeping.  

 “The daddy issues?” Isidora asked a little teasingly.  

 “Yeah. You have it too. Don’t deny it.” Hood teased back.  

  “Well it’s more like mommy issues. You have to have daddy issues if your dad is usually there.” Isidora said a touch bitter.  

 “You okay there?” Hood asked. 

 “I’m fine. I just have a lot of issues with my family.” She said, playing with a loose thread in her sweater.   

 “Okay babe.” Hood said, not sounding super convinced of Isidora. “Want me to stop by?” He asked.  

 Isidora smiled and ran a hand threw her hair. “No thanks. Robin’s here and I have homework.” She said.  

 “Okay.” He sounded a little disappointed.  

 “But do you want to come over tomorrow?” She asked.  

 “Sure!” He parked right up. Isidora smiled at his voice. “I’ll see you later babe.” He said.  

 “Bye.” She said and hung up. She climbed back into her apartment and closed the window quietly.          

 She checked on Robin and then closed the door and went back to her laptop. 

***

 It had been about two hours since Robin had gone to bed and her phone call with Nightwing and Hood.  

 Isidora had gone through a pretty big chunk of her paper when she heard someone land on her fire escape. 

 It was probably Nightwing. 

  Isidora stood up and slipped on a pair of shoes to go out and tell Nightwing off. She let a little squeak when it turned out to be the Batman.  

 He gave her an unimpressed look and went back to looking through the window to see Robin sleeping. 

 “How is he?” Batman asked.  

 Isidora frowned and crossed her arms. “He would be better if you didn’t treat him the way that you did.” She snapped.  

 Batman turned and glared at her. But she kept her ground. “I mean it Bats. He’s a human being with emotions.” She said. “And he’s a still a kid and despite what you may think, still pretty impressionable.” She was getting warmed up now.  

 Batman didn’t say anything.  

 “All he wants to do is honour you and yet you treat him like garbage.” She said.  

 “You don’t know anything about how he grew up. I can’t trust him, not after his grandfather got his claws in him.” Batman said.  

 “So? He isn’t his grandfather. Maybe if you put just a little more effort into parenting him instead off making him feel worthless and just an other soldier.” Isidora was having trouble keeping her voice down.  

 “He is my son and you don’t have any say in this.” He snapped, glaring at Isidora. She jutted out her chin and tried to copy his look. it mostly worked. But not to his extent.  

 “Step out of the way.” He said.  

 “No. He came to me, to get away from you Bats. I’m not going to break that trust. He’ll go back when he wants too.” She said.  

 It was like an unstoppable object against an unmovable force.  

He glared at her hard and long. She felt uncomfortable under his glare but for the most part held her ground.  

 “Fine.” He snapped. “But I will be watching you.” He said, threatening her.  

 “Good night.” She said and turned around and climbed back through the window.  

Once she heard him leave she let out a deep breath that she was holding. With hands shaking, she picked up her phone and dialled Hood’s number.  

 “Hello?” His voice sounded a little drowsy.  

 “Oh my god. Did I wake you up? I am so sorry.” She said. 

 He let out a little laugh and Isidora heard the mattress groan as he sat up. “What’s up babe?” He asked.  

 “I just told off Batman and he didn’t beat me up for it.” She said. 

 “What?” He asked.  

 “Batman showed up to take Robin home and I basically to go fuck himself and Robin will go home when he wants too.” Isidora said.  

 “One minute.” Hood said, she heard him groan as he sat up and walk out of the room. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Holy shit he looks pissed.” He said. 

 “Really? Oh god.” She groaned, getting nervous all over again. “I’m dead. I am so dead.” She said.   

 “Babe its fine. Once B calms down he’s going to be impressed.” Hood said. 

 “Are you sure?” Isidora asked nervously. She really didn't want the dark knight to hate her. She could just accept the Mr. Cobblepot’s offer for protection.  

 “Yeah. How do you think he met me?” Hood asked amused.  

 “How?” Isidora asked, sliding down onto her couch and nibbling nervously on a cookie. 

 “I tire-jacked the tires off of the batmobile and he caught me and was impressed.” He said.  

 Isidora let out a little laugh. “I’m not surpassed Hood. But thank you. I feel a little better now.” She said.  

 “No problem. You know that the rest of the family are impressed of you?” Hood said.  

 Isidora opened her laptop and smiled. “Really?” She asked.  

 “Mhmhn.” Hood said. “You’re the first person who Robin goes too when he’s upset, you’re an amazing baker, and you told off batsy. You are a wonder.” He said.  

 Isidora blushed. “That means a lot. You better not be messing with me.” She said.  

 “Scouts honour.” He said. 

 Isidora snorted. “You? A scout?” She asked. 

 “Alright fine. I wasn’t a scout.” He pouted over the phone. 

  “I still love you.” Isidora said. She’d given up on trying to do homework was now curled up in a blanket with a sweater thrown over top. 

 “Thanks babe.” He said. He let out a long sigh. “I hate to say it, but it’s late and we should be getting sleep.” He said.  

 Isidora groaned. “I know but I have a paper and my bed was taken over.” She said.  

 “And who’s fault is that?” Hood asked, amused.  

 “Mine. But still.” Isidora said. Over the phone, Hood laughed.  

 “Get some sleep, Isidora.” He scolded her a little.  

 “I will.” She rolled her eyes at him.  

 “Good. Night babe.” He said.  

 “Night babe. See you tomorrow.” She said. 

***

 Damian cracked an eye open. He wasn’t in his room. Last thing that he remembered was talking with Isidora. Must be in her room.  

 He got up and noticed that his boots were neatly placed next to the bed. She must have carried him over to the bedroom, when he fell asleep.  

 Damian grabbed his boots and walked into the rest of the apartment. The couch looked messy and had blankets strewn over it and Isidora’s laptop was sitting on the coffee table.  

 Damian felt a little bad that he had forced Isidora to sleep on the couch for the night.  

 Isidora was quietly humming while making breakfast. Puggles (A bit of ridiculous names if you asked Damian) noticed Damian and bounded over to him. Letting out a little bark of happiness.  

 Isidora turned around and smiled at Damian. “How’d you sleep?” She asked.  

 Damian shrugged. “Just fine. Thank you.” He said.  

 She smiled brightly again and went back to making breakfast. On the table was a steaming mug of Damian’s favourite tea. He sat down and took a sip.  

 “I’m surprised that no did coming looking for me.” He said. 

 “Oh they did.” Isidora said. Damian rose an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “Got a phone call from Hood with a frantic Nightwing in the background.” She said.  

 “tt. I am more then enough capable of taking care of myself.” He grumbled.  

 Isidora shrugged. “They’re your family.” She said.  

 “Still.” He grumbled. She smiled at him. “No one came to collect me?” He asked. That did not sound like his father.  

 She shook her head and looked down at the bacon. “No. Your dad came around.” She said.    

 “Why then am I not home?” Damian questioned.  

 Isidora’s cheeks burned and she didn’t meet his eye. “How do you take you eggs?” She deflected. 

 Damian frowned but answered “Over easy.” He said. “Why aren’t I home?” He asked again.  

 “I told your dad off.” She said.  

 Damian was really taken back. She did not seem like the type to do that. She seemed rather meek in Damian’s opinion. “Really?” He asked.  

 She nodded. “Pretty much told him that he was being a straight up dick and that you would come home when you pleased.” She said. “Hood said that he was not pleased when he got home.”

 “Hm.” Damian muttered while drinking some of his tea. “Why do you have Hood’s number?” He asked.  

 Isidora’s blush did not fade. “Was Todd the one that I saw in your bedroom before?” He asked.  

 She nodded.  

 Damian humpfed again. “Well I suppose you could do worse.” He said. 

 “You’ve told me this before.” She said, bringing their plates over and putting them on the table.  

 Damian rose an eyebrow at her. “How will you deal with this with your friends and family?” He asked.  

 “I’ve already told my friends that he saved me after my disastrous date with the guy that Amanda set up for me. I’ll just tell my family that.” She said smoothly.  

 “Are you forgetting about his name?” Damian said. 

  “Well I know one of his name’s is Todd. I’ll just call him Todd Hood.” She said.  

 “Seems rather flimsy. Don’t you think?” Damian asked. 

  She rose an eyebrow at him. “It’s my family not a crime syndicate.” She said. She pushed and thought about something. “Well now that I make the comparison, they do seem to be pretty similar.” She said offhandedly.  

 Damian rose a pointed eyebrow and nibbled on an egg. “Surely they couldn’t be that bad.” He said. 

  Isidora shrugged and wiggled her hand. “Half and half really. They’re a reason why I moved out. That’s all I’m saying.” She said. 

“Is dating Todd an act of rebellion?” Damian asked. Todd was the type to be that person  but if she were then Damian hoped that she wasn’t toying with Hood’s emotions just to fight back. Not that he cared about Hood or anything like that. 

 Isidora took a sip of her tea and thought about it. “Subconsciously maybe. But that wasn’t on my mind when we started dating.” She said.  

 Good. Damian approved. He shoved more food into his mouth, finishing his breakfast. Isidora gave him an amused look.  

 He finished his tea and stood up. “I should be going. Thank you for letting me stay here and for the breakfast. I must be going.” Damian said. 

 Isidora smiled. “Alright kid. I’ll see you later?” She asked.  

 “If father allows it.” Damian said. He did hope that he could back. Over the weeks he had sort of come to see Isidora as a sort of an older sister type person. Just like his sister Cass. 

 “Something tells me that you don’t care about what your father has too say.” Isidora said wryly.  

 Damian shrugged. “I suppose. Farewell.” He said, waving goodbye and climbing out of the window. 

***

 Father did not look happy when Damian arrived home. “Father.” Damian said curtly.  

 Father’s glare turned up an level. Behind him, in the distance Damian could see Todd, smirking and leaning against a pillar.  

 “I met your friend last night.” He said.  

 Damian arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms in defiance. “So?” He asked.  

 Bruce smirked. “I like her.” He said.  

 Damian was taken back. This wasn’t the reaction that he had expected and neither did Todd. He looked surprised and had his phone out. He was probably texting Isidora.  

 “Everyone needs someone to anchor themselves to the real world.” Bruce said, turning back the computer. “And she seems to be already protective of you which is good.”

 Damian didn’t know what to say. He had been preparing for an other argument not praise from his father.    

 “Thank you father.” Damian finished and then left his father. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual assault warning. Part that has sexual assault is between two lines later on in the text.

There was a knock on Isidora’s door. Wondering who it was, since all of her friends either barged without knocking or came through the window.

 Standing on her toes, she peered into the peep hole. It was Hood in mostly civilian clothes holding a backpack. Knowing him, it was probably his uniform. 

 Isidora unlocked the door and opened it. “Thought you might be coming through the window.” She said. 

 He grinned and gave her a hello kiss. “I would have but I thinking someone might have yelled my ear off if I had.” He said. 

 Isidora gave him a half amused grin and followed him into the apartment. “How’d the confrontation between Robin and Batman go?” Isidora asked. 

 Hood looked over his shoulder and grinned. “First, tell me. What’s the dress for?” He asked, pointing the dark green and silver gown that hung from the door. 

 Isidora made a face. “My mom’s forcing me to go to Wayne Gala tomorrow. Waste of time if you ask me.” She said. 

 Hood looked amused but didn’t elaborate.  

 “What’s with the bag?” Isidora asked. Getting sidetracked again.

 Hood looked down to the backpack in his hand. “Uniform and some clothes. Thought you might appreciate some. Make it official and everything.” He said. 

 Isidora gave him and pointed look and took the bag from him and put it down on the couch. She hooked her hands around his neck and brought him down to her level. She gave him a quick little kiss. 

 He smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. “How’d it go between Robin and Batman.” She asked. 

 He sighed and ducked his head. “Way to ruin the fun times.” He said. 

 Isidora smacked him in the chest and waited. He sighed again and picked her up bridal style. She let out a squeak and clung onto him. “I’ll tell you in a second.” He said. 

 He put her down on the bed and pulled off his jacket and shirt and climbed into bed with her. 

 He buried his head onto her stomach and sighed. Isidora wrapped her arms around him and she could feel him relaxing under her touch. 

 “I told you, he’d like you.” He mumbled. 

 “Really?” Isidora asked. He nodded without looking up. 

 “Likes your spunk and your protectiveness over the little brat.” He said. 

 “Be nice.” She chided, running a hand through his silky dark hair. 

 “Never.”  

 She sighed but didn’t stop playing his hair. “Tell me more about this Wayne Gala.” Hood said. 

 She groaned and Hood started laughing. 

***

 Isidora stood in front her mirror trying to make sure that her hair was perfectly twisted and polished.  

 Her forest green and silver dress clung a little too tightly for her liking. But her sister assured her that it was prefect. 

 Isidora closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Zoë was a handful, taking after her mother when it comes to belittling Isidora. 

 Always made sure that she was better sibling and that Isidora knew it. Zoë already was the better sibling. Married to a rich successful guy, had a modelling career, and two kids and still looked amazing. 

 Meanwhile Isidora was in a cheap apartment and the highlight of her day was chilling with some vigilantes. 

 Once she was satisfied that her hair was good enough and her make up was at the point where she wanted to stab herself she took out her phone and took a picture for Hood. 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:42_

_see attachment_

 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:44_

<3 <3 Wish I could go. Make sure every man stays away from my stunning girlfriend. 

 

Isidora smiled and lest she would have Hood to fall back on. 

 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:45_  

Sorry babe, there was no ticket for masked vigilantes or else I would have ask for one. 

 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:46_      

It’s fine babe. Not really my scene anyways. Love you <3

 

 Isidora was about to text him back when she got a text from her brother. 

**From: Tea Giver**

_sent at 17:46_

We’re outside. Please hurry. Zoë is whining already. 

 

**To: Tea Giver**

_sent 17:47_

Be right there. 

 

Isidora went around her apartment, making sure that things were away from the counter and that the window was locked and they have enough water. 

 She crouched down in her heels and scratched Puggles and Astra’s head. “Be back soon. Promise.” She said. 

 She then grabbed her clutch and locked the door. Hopefully Robin will come and keep them company.  

 She headed quickly downstairs and saw the black limo waiting for her. 

 Charles, their driver opened the door for her. “Thank you Charles.” She said, sliding into the limo. 

 Zoë and her brother Spiro were sitting waiting. 

 Zoë scoffed and pretended to check her nails. “About time.” She said. “Why don’t you just live in one of the apartments that daddy provides? Much less sketchier then this rubble.” She said. 

 Isidora rolled her eyes. It has already started. “Because dear sister of mine, I want to learn independence and leaning on dad’s money is a crutch.” She said. 

 “Not like you’re going to be independent for much longer.” Zoë muttered. 

 Isidora narrowed her eyes at her sister and then at her brother who looked uncomfortable. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 Spiro wouldn’t look her in the eye and Zoë just didn’t care. There was no way that her mom was going to try to marry her off. The agreement was that her mother wouldn’t do that until her graduated. 

 “Mom’s been looking at potential candidates. She thinks that medical school is going to take too long and you’re going to be out of your prime when you finish.” Spiro said. 

 “She’s right.” Zoë said. 

 Isidora crossed her arms and pouted. Great. One more argument that she had to fight with her mom. 

 “Stop slouching.” Zoë snapped and just to spite her, Isidora slid down even more. Zoë glared at her. 

 Isidora’s phone dinged and she looked at it. 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:52_

How bad is it already? 

 

  **To: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:53_

Already have the burning desire to stab my sister and now I’ve found out that my mom has been going behind our agreement and trying to find me a husband. FML. 

 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 17:54_

Lol. Stay strong. Love you. 

 

“Who are you texting?” Zoë asked. 

 Isidora titled her phone away so her could look at her. “A friend. If you know what those are.” She said. 

 Zoë glared at her and the limo stopped and through the tinted windows, Isidora could see the flashing lights of cameras. 

 She sighed and mentally prepared herself. She opened to the door and stepped out and plastered a smile on. 

 Her other two siblings got out and had the same smile as Isidora. Spiro put an arm around her shoulders and guided her down the carpet. 

 She let out a little exhale when they got inside and then went back into serious mode when she spotted her mother. 

 “Mother!” Isidora said. 

 “Isidora come with me.” Her mother ordered, dragging Isidora away without saying hello.  

 She tottered after her mother, sighing with annoyance. 

 “Isidora this is Dick Grayson. I feel like you two would get along quite well.” Her mother said, pushing her next to a boy in a tux and then left them. 

 Dick Grayson wasn’t bad looking with windswept black hair and blue eyes but he wasn’t no Hood. 

 He handed her a flute of champagne and she took it. Her ring clinking against the glass. 

 “So…” He didn’t know how to start. 

 “I have a boyfriend.” She snapped. Knowing her mother’s taste in men, Dick Grayson wasn’t going to be pleasant to deal with. 

 He titled his head down and let out a little chuckle. He nodded a couple of times and looked back up. “Alright. I’m Dick.” He said, holding out his hand. 

 “Isidora.” She said. He grinned as if in a private joke. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

 “I know. We met. Remember? In the park?” Dick asked. 

 Right. Isidora had forget about that. He was with that cute guy who Puggles seemed to like. He was the reason why she went on a shitty date with the guy Amanda had set up. “Right. Sorry.” She said, bashfully. 

 He shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it. So…” He started again. 

  
 She rose an eyebrow. “Yes?” She asked. 

 He nervously tapped his finger against the flute. “I don’t know. Its not like I don’t have a lots of women throwing themselves at me. What I don’t have it mothers throwing their daughters at me and their daughters not enjoying it.” He said. 

 Isidora downed half of her champagne. “Well, she’s been trying to do that me since I was sixteen. I’m used to it.” She said. 

 Dick nodded. She took that as a sign to continue. “You know we had an agreement wait until I finish medical school. But no she had to go and break it. I can’t deal with her and my school work at the same time. I can barley manage my lovable, don’t get me wrong, but stupid boyfriend and school.” She said. She sighed and finished her drink. 

 “Easy there.” Dick said. She glared at him and picked up an other one. “What’s your boyfriend like?” He asked. 

 She smiled down at her champagne glass. “He’s great. I really like him. Most people kind of see him like a scruffy no-gooder. I mean they’re a little right but they don’t really see the real him. He’s really sweet and goofy and he’s just really amazing. Sorry, I kind of went on.” She said. 

 Dick waved his hand, smiling. “No no. He sounds like a really good guy. Love to met him.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged, smiling. “He’s not really a people person.” She said. 

 “Then how’d you meet?” Dick asked. There was something off with him. Isidora couldn’t put her finger on it. 

 She swirled her drink around and bit her lip. “He got injured and I found him being an idiot. Like usual.” She said fondly. “I stitched him up and let him crash on my couch.” She gave him the bare minimum of the facts. 

 Dick rose an eyebrow. “Don’t tell my family. They would have a fit. I mean I almost did. I stressed baked all night.” She said. 

 Dick let out a little laugh. “He seems lucky to have you.” He said. 

 “I’m lucky to have him. He’s really understanding when school has to come first.” She said. 

 Dick nodded and they trailed off into silence. “Friends?” Dick asked. 

 She looked over and smiled at him. “Friends.” She said and they settle in comfortable silence. 

 He looked over to her and smiled, a mischievous smile. “Do you want to keep your mom off your back for a bit?” He asked. 

 “Please. Tell me how.” She said. 

 “Do you want to fake date?” He asked. 

 She grinned. “You willing? You’d have to put up with my family.” She said. 

 “You’ve never met mine.” He countered. 

 “Fair point. Agreed?” She asked holding out her hand. 

 “Agreed.” He said, taking her hand and they shook on it. They went back to watching the crowds. “So fake girlfriend of mine, do you want meet my family?” He asked. 

 She brought her hand up to her collarbone dramatically. “Already? Mister Grayson, I do say we’re moving too quickly.” She said. 

 He had to bite back a snort and he held out his arm which she gratefully took. As they passed Isidora’s family, she could see her mother looking gleeful. 

 She rolled her eyes and continued walking. The crowds parted and she could see the Bruce Wayne surrounded with three of his children. 

 “Everyone, this is Isidora Karahalios. We are fake dating to get her mother off of her back.” Dick introduced her. 

 Bruce looked amused as he rose an eyebrow at them. Isidora nervously waved. She’s only been in Gotham for about five years but she know all about Gotham’s most eligible bachelor and all of his super attractive children. 

 They were all dark haired and have the same smoulder as him. “Isidora, this is Tim, Cass and Damian.” He introduced him. 

 Her eyes were drawn to the small boy in front of her. He had the same angry body language that Robin had. And the same body build, and height, and completion. 

 She cast an other quick eye around the small group. Tim looked like he could be Red Robin, Cass looked like Black Bat when she wore just the mask and that must mean Bruce was Batman. 

 “Hi!” Isidora nearly squeaked out. There was no way. Could there be? How else would Batman pay for his expeditions. 

 She side eyed Dick was leading against Tim. He could be Nightwing. Same sort of sparkly personality. 

 Then who would be Hood? She didn’t know anyone in the Wayne family that he could fit into.  

 Damian held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said, stiffly and quite formally. Isidora took his hand and smiled. 

 Bruce shook her hand next. “I’ve heard a lot about you from your father. How is medical school going?” He asked. 

 Isidora shrugged. “I stress bake because of it pretty much every night. But other then that, its going pretty great.” She said. 

 Bruce looked amused. “What do you think you’re going to specialize in?” He asked. 

 Isidora paused and thought about it. “Probably ER. Especially if I get a residency in Gotham.” She said. 

 “A worthy job.” Damian added. 

 Cass nodded.

 “What do you think Drake?” Damian asked. Isidora looked over to Tim who looked ready to fall asleep. She could majorly relate to him. 

 “Hm?” He asked and blushed when he noticed Isidora smiling at him. 

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Truly.” She said. He looked a little put out but shrugged and headed to the buffet table. 

 Isidora wished she was there right now. 

 “How are you enjoying the evening?” Cass asked. Her voice was a little bit raspy, probably from not talking that much. 

 Isidora shrugged. “To be honest, I’d rather be back at my apartment with my pets.” She said. 

 Damian perked up when he heard the word pets. “What kind of pets do you have?” Cass asked. 

 Carefully watching Damian out of the corner of her eye, she answered Cass. “I have a Pit-bull named Puggles who is an absolute sweet heart and a long haired Persian named Astra who hates everyone but two people and Puggles.” She said. 

 “Who are the two people?” Dick asked, rejoining the conversation. 

 “Um me, obviously and Robin.” She said. 

 “Why Robin?” Dick asked, grinning again. If Isidora was correct, then it was because he already knew. Damian little puff of pride betrayed them as well.

 Isidora smiled at the memory. Deciding to tease them along. “Astra accidentally got out a couple of months ago and then she got lost. Then a couple of weeks ago Robin found her and brought her home.” She said. 

 “Also, quick question.” Dick said. Isidora turned to him. “What about your boyfriend?” He asked. 

Isidora shrugged. “She’s warming up to him but still she’s a little cold.” She said. 

Dick and Bruce shared a smiled. 

 “Damian has pets as well.” Class added. 

 Isidora turned back to Damian and smiled. “What kind do you have?” She asked. 

 “I have a Great Danenamed Titus and a cat named Alfred Pennyworth.” Damian said proudly. 

 “The ones that we’ve let you keep.” Tim said, coming back to the group. Damian glared at him and Tim just smiled in amusement.

 “They seem great. I’d love to meet them.” Isidora said. 

 “Why don’t you bring Astra and Puggles over. They could have a bit of playdate.” Cass said gently. 

 Everyone looked to Bruce. He shrugged. “Sure. I see why not.” He said. 

 “Isidora! There you’ve been!” Her mother pushed through. Isidora gritted her teeth and turned to her mother and father, and sister plus husband, and brother.

 “Mother. I was just talking to Mr. Wayne.” She said. 

 She mother stopped and gazed over the situation. Isidora could see the gears turning in her head. “What were you talking about?” She asked, in a calculating tone of voice. 

 “We were talking about having Isidora’s cat and dog over sometime so they could meet Titus and Pennyworth the cat.” Dick said. 

 “That sounds lovely.” Her mother purred. 

 “Indeed. Bruce good to see you again.” Her father reached over and shook Bruce’s hand. 

 Bruce smiled. “Good to see you too. We should catch up sometime.” He said. 

 “Yes indeed. Why don’t we all get together for dinner.” Her mother supplied, casting  an approved look at Isidora. 

 Mr. Wayne smiled and nodded. “I’ll set up a time.” He said. 

 There was a low rumble and the building shook. Isidora dropped her flute in shock. 

 Zoë gripped her husbands shoulder. “What’s going on?” She squeaked. 

 My. Wayne frowned. “I’m not sure. Stay here. I’ll go figure it out.” He said and without an other word he strode off. 

 “I’m going with him.” Damian said striding off and joined his father. Cass followed Damian without a word. 

 Isidora looked at Dick worriedly, he just frowned and watched his siblings go. Where was Tim? It looked like he had wandered off. 

 There was a sicking crunch, metal scraping against metal, people screaming in fear, Isidora clutched the side of her head. The crystal chandelier over their heads flickered and cracks appeared in the celling above it. There was an other tremor and the chandelier dropped. 

It shattered as it hit the floor, sending sharp shards of crystals through the air. 

“Hello Gotham’s wealthiest citizens. Normally I would just be wanting your pretty little trinkets but tonight we have a special treat for you. Mrs. Zoë Karahalios, if you could please step up to the plate.” The new bad guy of the evening called out. 

 There was sudden hush over the crowd and Isidora and her family looked to Zoë. “What did you do?” Isidora hissed. 

 White faced, Zoë shook her head. 

 “You see dear folks, I never wanted to become this mess. But once Mrs. Karahalios took over my work and then decided to cut half of the jobs that included mine and when I went to get my last pay check, you know what she did? She laughed in my face and said that I should be lucky!” He yelled as he searched the building for Zoë. “So come out, come out, come out where ever you are.” He sang. 

 “She’s right there!” Zoë yelled, pointing to Isidora. Isidora sung around and glared at Zoë. 

 “Well, well, well. Mrs. Karahalios. Lovely to see you again.” The guy sneered. 

 “Whoa, whoa. I’m not Zoē.” Isidora held up her hands, backing up away from him. She was mentally cursing her genetics right now. 

 Dick moved in front of Isidora and threw an arm in front of her, glaring at the man. He was going to get himself seriously injured. 

 “Dick, no.” Isidora said quietly. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt because something shitty that her sister did. 

 The guy grinned. “Smart choice Mrs. Karahalios.” He growled and grabbed her. She squeaked in fear as he grappled out of the building and shoved her into a car. 

 “Please, I’m not Zoë.” She begged. He ignored her and drove off. Isidora shivered in fear and huddled into a tight ball, rubbing her arms in comfort. 

 She debated jumping out of the car, but they were going through an unfamiliar part of Gotham at a high speed. Her phone went off in her purse but luckily her kidnapper didn’t hear anything. 

 The car came an abrupt stop. “Out.” He said gruffly. Shakily Isidora opened the door stood up. Her kidnapper calmly held a gun to her and gestured for her to go into the warehouse. 

 “Recognize this? You should. This is where I worked until you decided to shut me down.” He said. 

 “I’m not Zoë. Please let me go.” Isidora pleaded. 

 “Shut up. Quite your mewling.” He said, pushing her into the warehouse. He pushed her towards the assembly line. He grabbed onto a bushel of rope and tied her arms behind her back back. 

 She squired and tried to loosen her bonds. “Quite squirming.” He snapped, slapping her. The sharp crack his hand hitting her face rang in the dark room as the pain started to form. 

 She recoiled and stumbled back. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked at him through watery tears. 

 “Please I’m not Zoë. That’s my sister. I had nothing to do with this. Please let me go.” She begged him. 

“Very well. You might not be your sister. But she’s still going to pay for what she did on way or an other.” He said. 

 He paced in front of her, some times absentmindedly pointing the gun at her from time to times. As if trying to squash any thoughts that Isidora had about escaping. Isidora just stood there sniffling, and looking around hoping to see a sliver of hope. Hood, Bats, Robin, or anyone. 

 She wanted to go home. She wanted Puggles and Astra. She broke down crying again. What would happen to them if she died? Would Hood take them in? Or would Robin? 

 “Shut up.” Her kidnapper snapped and Isidora tried to get her crying under control. She didn’t want to anger him anymore.   

 “What should I do with you? What to do?” He mused, starting to pace again. With tear stained worried eyes, she watched him. 

 He stopped and eyed her with a malicious grin. He dropped the gun on the floor and stalked towards her. “I could get some enjoyment out of all of this.” He said. 

* * *

 

 Isidora tried to wiggled back out of his grasp because she knew what he was insinuating but he grabbed onto her necklace and pulled her back to him. She let out a little scream of pain and stumbled towards him. 

 “Such a beautiful little thing.” He crooned, he trailed a hand up a bare leg. She could feel the calloused and rough hand go almost painfully up her leg.    

 She tried to get away again but he grabbed her necklace again and rooted her there. “Quite moving.” He snapped. His hot breath against her skin.

 She froze in fear, closing her eyes and praying to god that someone would get there soon.

 She gasped in shock when she felt him bite into her neck just below her jaw and the gross wet mouth moving down her throat. Leaving a damp moist trail. She shivered in disgust and winced in discomfort. 

 “I wish that I keep you as mine.” He whispered in her ear as his hand fondled her cleavage. 

 Her face flushed in embarrassment as he chuckled when felt her nipples harden. He pinched one of them. “You like this don’t you.” He teased.   

 She whimpered and started crying again.  

Suddenly he stopped and grabbed onto her throat and she could feel his fingers digging in her throat. He growled and started to squeeze. 

 Isidora gasped and struggled for air and his hand got tighter. Her vision fizzled with black stops. She silently begged for Batman to get there so. She wouldn’t be able to breath for much longer. 

 Her breathing became raspy and ragged and she in vain tried to kick him in order to let her go. 

 She didn’t have the strength to kick and try to get away. All she could do was struggle to breath. 

 Crying, she closed her eyes and tried to make peace with the people in her life. Dully she heard a whistling noise and her kidnapper yelled in pain. The pressure on her throat gave up and she dropped the floor. 

 She lay on the cool damp floor, gasping for breath. Her breath was coming out strangled breaths. 

 Isidora took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. Through the ringing of her ears she could hear fighting. She let out a little laugh and dropped her head onto the stone. Thank god.

* * *

 

 Someone grabbed her and she screamed and tried to kick her assaulter off. “Isidora. Relax.” The deep growl of Batman’s voice brought her back down to earth. She looked up and in the dim light she could see him, standing over her. 

 He crouched down slowly and starting to undo the knots that blinded her. 

 Once the ropes loosened and fell off and Isidora took Batman’s hand and uncertainly stood up. She sniffled and squeezed her eyes shut, to stop the tears from falling out. 

 “Are you okay?” Batman asked. With her mouth wobbling and her eyes welling up with tears of relief, she pulled him into the hug and broke down crying. 

 “Thank you.” She sobbed. 

 He hugged her back and ran a comforting hand over her bare back. “It’s fine. You’re safe.” He assured her. A fresh wave of tears come over her again. 

 “Would you like me to take you to your parents?” He asked. 

 Isidora shook her head. Her sister had gotten her into this mess. She didn’t want to see her. Isidora just wanted to be back to her apartment. “Can you take me home please?” She asked quietly.     

 “Of course.” he said, guiding her towards the exit. Sniffling she buried her head in his chest and gripped his cape tightly. 

 He held the door to the batmobile open for her and she slid into the car with the tiniest nod of thanks towards Batman.   

 Silently he started the car and took off, weaving through the milling police officers on the scene. “I’ll talk to the police. They’ll come around later. Give you some time to adjust.” Batman said. 

 Isidora nodded playing with her phone that she took out but didn’t have the strength to turn on and check the message. 

She just stared out of the window, the streets of the Gotham blurred and lights became smudged in the distance. 

 She closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes and listened the quite thrum of the engine. She was safe, he couldn’t hurt her anymore. 

 Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Batman glance over to her from time to time but she was thankful that he didn’t say anything. She felt like she was going to burst into tears again.  

 The streets became more familiar as Batman slowed down and turned down a familiar alley. 

 Batman turned towards Isidora. “If you need anything…” He trailed off. 

 Isidora gave his a sad smile. “I have Hood and Robin and Nightwing if things gets bad enough.” She said. 

 Batman gave her a small smile. “I suppose you do. Take care and if you really do need something, I’ll be there.” He promised. 

 Isidora gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you.” She said. She opened the door and headed to her apartment. In her hand her phone buzzed again, it was probably her family. 

 She’ll call them later. She hugged her self as the elevator doors closed around her and the soft music begun to play. 

 Her heels clicked softly on the ancient wooden floors. The lock clicked open and the door silently swung open.        

 Isidora sighed and dropped her purse onto the little table by the door and undid her the bun that her hair was in. 

 “Hey babe. I thought you’d be back later.” Todd said, walking out of her room wearing a worn t-shirt that was a little small so when he lifted his arms Isidora could see a sliver of stomach. 

 He frowned when he saw her. She knew that her face looked terrible with her makeup  ruined and basically a mess. “Are you okay?” Todd asked. 

 Isidora sighed and shook her head. “No. Not really.” She said hoarsely. 

 “What happened?” Todd asked, taking her hands in his. 

 Isidora squeezed her eyes shut. Hot tears were on the brink of spilling over again. “Can I get out of this first?” She asked softly. 

 His head bobbed. “Of course. Do you want me to make something?” He asked. 

 “Can you make me a cup of tea?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” Todd said, pressing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. He let go of her hands and headed to the kitchen. 

 Isidora kicked off her heels and grabbed her sleeping shorts and one of Todd’s shirts and headed into the bathroom. 

 Once the bathroom door swung closed, Isidora closed her eyes and let out a long shuttering breath. She stayed where she was for a minute or two just breathing with her eyes closed. 

 She pushed her self off the wall and looked in the mirror. She was a mess. Her mascara and eyeliner was ruined and streaked down her face. Her foundation in certain places was messed up and horrible. 

 Isidora sighed and started rubbing the make up off. Her face became red and raw as she tried to scrub the night away. 

 Once the makeup was off, Isidora stripped of the now ruined gown and tossed it aside and turned water on. Within seconds the room was filled with warm smoke. Isidora could feel the water hitting her body, burning off the night.      

 Once the water started to become cold, Isidora turned of the water and got dressed. She found Todd, pacing back and forth next to her table. 

 He looked up when she exited the bathroom. Without a word, Isidora crossed the room and pulled him into a hug. She sniffled and squeezed her eyes shut. Todd ran a hand through her hair. 

 “While you were in the shower you got a couple of texts. Most from your brother and dad. Also from someone called Dick Grayson?” He said. 

 Isidora let go and ran a hand under nose. “Oh yeah about that.” She mumbled. “I may have gotten into a fake relationship with Dick.” She said. 

 “Why?” Todd asked, following her over to her phone and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss on her neck and she flinched on reflex, remember what that man did to her. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

 Isidora looked at her phone. 

**From: 226 578 2567**

_sent at 0:01_  

Hey, it’s Dick I got your number off of your brother. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. 

 Isidora smiled softly and sent him a quick reply saying that she was fine and back at her apartment. She then texted her brother saying that she was fine and that the bats rescued her and took her back to her apartment.   

 “Dick knows that I’m in a relationship and want to finish med school and that my mom is pushing me to find someone to marry so we thought that if we faked a relationship that it might get her off my back.” Isidora said. 

 “Smart.” Todd added. Isidora smiled and climbed onto the couch where he was sprawled out across. She tucked her self up against his chest and curled her feet under her legs. 

 Todd hesitantly wrapped an arm around her waist and Isidora dropped her head on his chest. He passed her a cup of steaming tea and she gave him and small smile. Puggles jumped up and curled up in a ball next to Isidora and Astra curled up on the top of the couch and batted at Isidora’s still wet hair. 

 “I was kidnapped.” She spoke up after tense silence. 

 Alarmed, Todd looked down at Isidora but she couldn’t look him in the eye. “He wanted my sister. She told him that I was her and he kidnapped me. He took me to an abandoned warehouse and taunted me with how he was going to kill me. He then decided to force himself onto me. He tried to kill me by trying to choke me to death.” It just started stumbling out and around them. 

 The grip on around her waist got tighter. “Did he force himself all the way?” He asked, with a strained voice. 

 Isidora shook her head. “No. He was going to but I guess he figured out that he should kill me before bats showed up. He almost did.” Her voice was shaky. 

 “I’m sorry babe.” He whispered. She didn’t say anything, she took an other sip of her tea. 

 Now that she was home and in the arms of her boyfriend, she felt exhausted. “I think I’m going to go to bed now.” She mumbled softly, closing her eyes and falling back into Todd’s arms.      

 “Night babe.” Todd’s voice was soft in her ears. 

***

 Jason was torn. He wanted to go out and murder the motherfucker that did this to his girlfriend but she looked like she needed someone to stay with her.  

 The way that she curled up against his side and gripped his worn shirt. His heart fluttered as he gazed fondly at her. 

 He still didn’t know what he did to deserve her. 

 Softly he picked her up bridal style, ready to carry her to the bedroom. Her eyebrows furled and she groaned softly in her sleep when she got jostled. 

 He carried her to her bed and softly put her down and climbed into bed next to her, tucking her soft body against his.  He felt his phone go off. Frowning, Jason grabbed his phone and glanced down at it. 

 

 **From:** **B-man**

_sent at 0:41_

Just checking in. How is Isidora? 

 

 **To:** **B-man**

_sent at 0:41_

She’s shaken up and tired but she seems fine. Don’t like her family though. 

 

 **From:** **B-man**

 _sent at 0:42_    

I don’t like them either. But the important thing is that she’s safe. 

 

 **To:** **B-man**

 _sent at 0:41_  

I want to tell her who I am. 

 

 Jason knew that it was risky to tell Bruce about how he felt about with Isidora but he didn’t know what to do and Bruce had been at it the longest and deep down Jason still looked up to him some times. 

 So he waited with anxiety for Bruce to respond. 

 **From:** **B-man**

_sent at 0:45_

Why do you say that? 

 Short and to the point. Classic Bruce. 

 

 **To:** **B-man**

_sent at 0:45_

I want to be her boyfriend. Not some dirty secret that she keeps locked away. I want to be able to take her out on dates and meet her friends. I want her to be able to see my face and not the mask I wear all the time. 

 

 Jason looked down to Isidora who was sleeping but had a crease forming between her eyebrows and her eyebrows were tense. 

 He put down his phone and gathered her up in his arms and kissed the crease in her forehead until it was gone. 

 He looked up at his phone a while later. 

 

 **From:** **B-man**

_sent at 0:46_

I’m not saying no but you have to be 100% sure before you. I trust you Jason. 

 

 Jason looked down to his sleeping girlfriend. He was sure. He wanted to be with her. He reached over her and put his phone on the bedside table and then looked over to the open door. 

 He had forgotten to turn off the lights. Fuck. 

 As softly as possible he untangles himself from his girlfriend and slipped out of bed. She made a noise of complaint and reach out for him. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed into the apartment. 

 He made sure that the window was locked as well as the door and that Astra and Puggles were satisfied for the night before turning off the lights and headed back into the bedroom. 

 Softly he climbed over her and back into the position he was in before. Isidora rolled back onto her side and snuggled back up next to Jason. 

***

Jason was a light sleeper. Always was. So he woke up when Isidora let out a strangled scream and shot up. 

 Jason rubbed his eyes and looked at her sleepily. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled. 

 He could see Isidora shivering in the dim light. He sat up and took her in his arms. Sobs levelled her body and tears were pouring down. 

 “It’s okay.” He said softly, rocking her back and forth gently. 

 She shook her head, gasping, trying to from words that weren’t coming out. 

 “I’m not going to let him hurt you. I swear to god.” Jason promised. Isidora nodded and still continued to cry. 

 Jason gently lowered both of them back onto the bed and pulled the comforter over them. Isidora’s legs were tangled up between his and she pressed up against him trying to get rid of the outside word. 

 He rested his chin on the top of her head, and his arms around her shoulders, keeping her safe from the world.  

 “I’m going to keep you safe.” He promised. 

 He was going to murder that man. 


	7. Chapter 7

 Isidora was getting better. She’s put the events of that horrible night behind her. She hasn’t spoken to her family since then and she did not tell her friends. 

 Mr. Cobblepot on the other hand had heard about what happened. He tittered and grumbled under his breath but he gave her more flexible hours. Some of the other villains had noticed and maybe made the connection but thankfully never commented on it. 

 Hood wasn’t home a lot at night. He had work, Isidora understood. 

 But sometimes her stomach did a happy little flip when she heard him roll through the window late at night and headed to the shower. 

 They always fell asleep curled up with tangled limbs intertwined.

 This was where Isidora was right now. With Hood half asleep on her stomach and a phone in her hand. 

 She frowned at the text that she had just received. 

**From: BFake**

_sent at 2:23_

Apparently our families are having dinner together in a week. Feel to say no. We understand. 

 

**To: BFake**

_sent at 2:24_

No it’s fine. My mom will get mad at me if I don’t show up anyways.

 

**From: BFake**

_sent at 2:24_

Are you sure? 

 

**To: BFake**

_sent at 2:25_

I’m sure. By the way, you should be going to be. It’s late mister. 

 

**From: BFake**

_sent at 2:25_

XD says you. Anyways night. See you later. 

 

Isidora sighed and put her phone down. She dropped her head back onto her pillow and ran a hand through Hood’s hair. 

 “I can hear you thinking from here. What’s wrong?” Hood mumbled. It gave her a bit of a start because she thought that Hood was asleep. He rose his head from the perch on her stomach and looked at her with tried eyes. 

 Isidora sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m having dinner with Waynes in a week.” She said. 

 “So?” Hood asked. 

 “With my family.” She added. 

 “Oh.” Hood added. She nodded. “I’m sorry.” He said. She sighed. She was not looking forward to seeing her sister. She smiled as he kissed her stomach softly, trailing kisses around the hem of her shirt that had ridden up. 

 He slowly pushed the shirt up, kissing the bare skin that showed. He looked up at her, waiting for permission to continue. She nodded and he pushed her shirt up. 

 Grinning, still keeping eye contact with Hood, Isidora pulled her shirt off and tossed it off. Hood reached down and gently kissed her collarbone, leaving her neck alone thankfully. 

 She still had flashbacks to that night when every Hood kissed her there. 

 She was glad that she had Hood. 

***

Jason was getting ready to leave when is phone pinged. Out of reflex he looked to the bathroom door where Isidora was showering. 

 

 He looked down at his phone. It was Dick. 

**From: Menace #1**

_sent at 8:20_

Yo, can I call you? 

 

**To: Menace #1**

_sent at 8:20_

Fine. Give me a second. 

 

Jason climbed out onto the fire escape an sat down. In a second he was getting a call from Dick. 

 “What do you want?” Jason demanded. 

 On the other side of the line Dick laughed. “Hello to you too Jaybird.” He said. 

 “What do you want?” He asked. 

 Dick sighed. “I’m sure that Isidora has told you, our families are having dinner together.” He started. 

 “So? I’m dead remember.” Jason bit back. He was still a little bitter that Dick was pretending to be her fake boyfriend. 

 Dick sighed. “I know and I also know that Isidora isn’t to excited to see her family right now.” He said. 

 Jason grumbled angry but let Dick continue. “And we-Bruce, Damian, and I think that she would feel better if she had you were there.” He said. 

 Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. “One problem there. She don’t know who I am.” He said. 

 Dick was silent. “I thought you told her.” He said. 

 Jason sighed again. “I am. I just haven’t found the right way and time to tell her.” he said. 

 “Well, Alfred could use a second set of hands. You down?” He asked. 

 Jason sighed and looked into Isidora’s room where she was sitting on the bed with Puggles on her stomach. It was the lest he could do. She’s already done so much for Jason. 

 “Alright. I’ll do it.” Jason said. 

 “Great man. I’ll tell Al. Later.” He said and the line went dead. Jason sighed and climbed back into the apartment. 

 Isidora looked up at him as he came back into the door and smiled. God he loved that smile. “I saw you on the fire escape. Everything good?” She asked. 

 Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he flopped on the bed. “Fine. Nightwing just called to talk about patrol later.” He said. 

 Isidora hummed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

***

 Isidora sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to make a good impression. Even though she wasn’t technically dating Dick. She was still nervous about this dinner. 

 She wore a maroon silk long sleeve shirt with a black skirt and black tights. She was digging around her closet to see what shoes to wear. 

 Isidora was pretty sure that she had a pair of maroon pumps that would go with her shirt. She just couldn’t find them. 

 Hood was lounging in her bed watched her in amusement. “You look gorgeous. Relax.” He said. 

 She found her shoes and let out a triumphant noise and then turned back to her boyfriend who gave her an adoring smile. “And what will you being doing tonight?” She asked, walking over and climbing onto the bed and straddled him. 

 He smiled and rested his hands on her hips. Isidora bent down and gave him a kiss. “And what will you be doing? Hm?” She asked, tracing the outline of the mask. 

 She wished that she could see his eyes and not just the mask. But she didn’t want to drive a wedge between them. She wanted it for a while, but she had kept quiet. She understood why he had to hide it to her. 

 He smiled as if she had said an inside joke. “I am doing something related to my day job.” He said. 

“Have fun.” Isidora said, slid off him and headed to the bathroom. She felt terrible. He had an entire life that she knew nothing of. He practically lived here and Isidora knew hardly anything about him. 

 “Something wrong?” Hood asked, leaning on the bathroom door jamb and watched her as she did her makeup. 

 She looked at him in the mirror and shook her head. “No. Why do you say that?” She asked. 

 Hood frowned. “It’s just that you’ve been a little more distant recently. Is it because of…” He didn’t finished the sentence but Isidora knew that he was talking about her kidnapping. 

 Her hands shaking, she put down her eyeliner. It wasn’t because of the kidnapping. Hood sighed and took her hands in his. “I promised that I’d wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” He said. 

 Isidora sniffled. “It’s not that. It’s something stupid.” She said. 

“What is it?” Hood asked softly. 

Isidora looked down at their hands. “It’s just that you have a whole other life and I know nothing about it and I barely know you. I don’t even know your eye colour.” She said. 

 He was silent. 

 She sniffled. “I know, it’s stupid.” She said and turned back to her makeup. Hood moved from his position in her bathroom to the couch. He put his head in his hands. 

 They didn’t speak for the rest of the time that Isidora got ready. She snuck glances at him from time to time. It hurt that he didn’t do anything. 

 Silently he stood up, pressed a quick kiss to her temple and left through the window. Isidora sighed and sniffled. Fuck. 

 She grabbed Puggles’s leash and put next to Astra’s carrier. She paced back and forth in her apartment, her heels clicking softly while she waited for Dick to text her. 

 

 Her phone buzzed and she snatched it up. 

**From: Bfake**

_sent at 18:02_

Be there in about 10. Don’t forget the pets! Damian will be upset if you do. 

 

**To: BFake**  

_sent at 18:02_

I won’t. I promise! Don’t worry!

 

 Isidora sighed and dropped onto the couch. 

***

 Jason made it Wayne manner before any of Isidora’s family. Thank goodness. He slipped into the kitchen and the smell of an amazing dinner hit him. 

 He found Alfred in the middle of the kitchen. “Need any help?” He asked. 

 Alfred turned around and shook his head. “No thank you Master Todd. Perhaps you could take a shower and get into to uniform that I had laid out for you.” 

 Jason nodded and headed up stairs without a word.

He cast a glance to the uniform on his bed. It looked similar to Alfred’s. He stripped down and headed the shower. 

 He was an idiot. He didn’t know what to say to Isidora when she told him how she felt. He just stood there dumbstruck then left without a word. 

 “Ugh!” He yelled, slammed his fist into her shower wall. The wall cracked and dented. “Shit.” He swore and clutched his hand. 

 Through the dripping water, examined his hand. It looked fine. A side effect, thanks to the lazarus pit. 

 He should text her. He needed to tell her about him or he was afraid that he might lose her. 

 He turned off the water and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and picked up his phone. 

Jason unlocked his phone and stared down at the keyboard. What should he say?

 

**To: Sweeter then cookies**

_sent: 18:02_

I’m sorry, for earlier. You’re absolutely right about me. Can we talk later tonight? Love you. 

 

 He held his breath and closed his phone. It was in her hands now. He silently got dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror. Isidora was going to defiantly recognize him by his white streak. 

 He does have some temporary back hair dye that washed out after one shower.

 He checked his phone and his heart soared when he saw that Isidora had tested him back. 

 

**From: Sweeter then cookies**

_sent: 18:12_

I forgive you. But we do need to talk tonight. Love you too <3

 

 He sighed. Thank god. Now all they needed to was get the night over with. 

 There was the sound of a car pulling up to the house and Jason swore. He dashed downtime kitchen. 

 Alfred have him a pointed look as Jason entered, all dishevelled and out of breath. “Miss Karahalios’s family is here. I will go great them.” He said. 

 Good idea. Jason didn’t know what he would do if her saw Isidora’s sister without Isidora being there to mentally holding him back. 

Jason paced in the kitchen. He looked up when he saw an other car pull up. It was Dick’s car. 

 Isidora was here. He awkwardly stood by the door to the kitchen, watching Dick guide Isidora into the house and take her coat from him. 

 She gave him an easy smile. 

***

 Wayne mansion was huge. Isidora looked up with it, anxiety forming in her stomach again. 

 Dick gave her an easy smile. “Don’t worry.” He said. His face then fell when he say that Isidora’s family car was there. 

 She fidgeted in the seat. Astra in her carrier looked up at Isidora in confusion. Dick slowed the car down and parked it. 

 Dick opened his door and slid out, jogging over and opened Isidora’s door and held out a hand.  

Isidora took it and stood up. “Very gentlemanly of your fake boyfriend of mine.” She said. 

 Dick grinned and grabbed Puggle’s leash and then locked the car. He offered up his free arm and Isidora gratefully took it. She was glad that she ah Dick on her side. He made life a little bit easier for her. 

 He was a good friend. 

 The interior of the house was amazing.  The grand staircase that split into two separate stairs going different ways was made of gleaming marble decorated with gold. 

 Above them was a glaring warm chandler that twinkled and winked. 

 She put down Astra’s carrier and shrugged off her jacket and handed it over to Dick. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man in a serving uniform standing by a door. 

 He looked familiar but Isidora couldn’t quite place why. 

 “Shall we?” Dick asked, pulling Isidora back to the present. “I think Damian’s the living room.” He said.  

 She smiled and nodded. “Sure.” She said. She picked up Astra’s carrier and followed Dick into living room and her stomach crawled into her throat when she saw her sister and the rest of her family. 

 She turned to Mr. Wayne and smiled. “Mr. Wayne. Lovely to see you again. Thank you for having me over.” She said. 

 He grinned and stood up. “Lovely to see you again as well. How are you faring?” He asked. 

 Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her family rapidly paying attention to Isidora and Mr. Wayne. She smiled. “Good thank you for asking.” She said. 

 Mr. Wayne looked down to Puggles who was wagging his tail and grinning up at Mr. Wayne. “And who is this young man?” He asked. 

 “That is Puggles, he’s my pitbull.” Isidora said. 

 Mr. Wayne grinned and crouched down and scratched behind his ears. Puggles’s tail was going several miles per hour. Puggles rolled onto his back and exposed his belly to Mr. Wayne. 

“And who’s this?” He asked, gesturing to Astra. Isidora put the carrier down and open it and scooped up Astra. 

 “This is Astra. She’s not a big fan of people. As I told you.” Isidora said. 

 My. Wayne hesitantly held out a hand to Astra. She sniffled it and gave him a little bit of a head butt. 

 “That’s the nicest thing that she’s done in a while.” Isidora said, putting Astra down next to Puggles. She unclipped his leash and put it in Astra’s carrier. 

 Together they set to explore.  

 Dick let out a little laugh and put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to a love seat that was far enough away from her family but close enough that it wasn’t rude. 

 There was an awkward silence as Isidora started to play with her rings and watch Puggles and Astra explore. 

 They came across a Great Dane who Isidora presumed to be Titus. Compared to Titus they were both dwarfed by him. Puggles seemed to get along with him but Astra was being a little standoffish. It’s what she expected. 

 “Father, Drake is being annoying. Oh.” Damian stormed into the room wearing fitted suit, looking angry and it vanished when he saw Isidora and her family.    

 He sighed and recomposed his composure. “I wasn’t aware that our company had arrived.” He said. He nodded at them. “Greetings.” He said. 

 Mr. Wayne rose an eyebrow at his son. “What were you saying?” He asked. 

 Damian shook his head. “Never mind.” He said, taking a seat in an armchair next to Isidora and Dick. 

 He caught her eye and gave her a brief nod. Bruce went back to chatting with Isidora’s father about business. 

 Amused, Isidora watched Astra leave Puggles and Titus who started playing and head towards Damian. She sat down in front of him and looked up at him. He reached down and gave her a bit of scratch behind her eyes. 

 Astra closed her eyes and started purring. She then jumped up in his lap and curled into a ball. 

 There was only one other person who Astra would do that for. It confirmed her theory. He was the Robin. So everyone else had to be part of the family. 

 Stay calm. Isidora took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. 

 Dick noticing a difference in her mood took her hand and squeezed, he probably thought that she was thinking back to that night. 

 An elderly butler stepped into the living room. “Dinner is ready if you are ready to eat.” He said. 

 There was a little bit of mumbling but everyone stood up and followed the butler into the dining room. 

 The waiter that Isidora had seen earlier was waiting in the dining room. He gave her a smile and pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him and sat down. 

 He moved on to her mother and held out the chair for her. But Isidora could tell that he was forcing the smile and when he got to her sister, it was fully forced. 

 Isidora didn’t blame him. Maybe he had heard about what her sister had done from Dick. It would make sense since he was the guy from the park that she had seen with Dick. 

 “Shall I call for the others?” The butler asked. 

 “No need Pennyworth. They’re on their way.” Damian spoke up from Isidora’s other side. 

 As if on cue, a bunch of of teenagers came into the dining room. Mr. Wayne stood up and smiled at his children. 

 “I’d like to introduce the rest of my children. This is my son Tim.” He said, putting a hand on Tim shoulder. Tim gave an award wave and then sat down at the table. 

 “This is my daughter Cassandra and her girlfriend Stephanie.” He introduced the bubbly blonde woman who seemed the opposite of Cassandra. But Cassandra still looked at her with adoring eyes. 

 It was adorable to see. 

 “My son Duke Thomas.” The young black boy looked a little nervous at the attention her was getting. “And of course you my other sons Dick Grayson and Damian.” He said. 

 Isidora caught the eye of the water again, he gave her a quick wink but he looked sad. Like he was being left out of something. But then he walked into the kitchen with the Butler. 

 In a second he was back carrying a platter of food. He stopped by Dick and Isidora first, allowing them to get food first. Despite the glares from her family. 

 Isidora got a sick sense of satisfaction from that. 

***

 Seeing Isidora pulled on Jason’s heart strings. He wanted to be there, be the one to hold her hand and have her give dopy lovesick smiles. He knew that she and Dick were just a cover but he was upset and a little jealous. 

 And it didn’t help that she looked stunning. He had already seen her before he left but her makeup made the outfit even better. 

 She had sharp winged eyeliner with gold eyeliner circling her eyes making them pop. Her eyeshadow were dark muted colours that made the gold eyeliner glint even more. Her highlighter glimmered in the soft light and gave her a warm glow and her maroon lipstick matched her shirt and her heels. 

 God, Jason was so gone for her. He wanted her and he wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss the lipstick off. 

 He shook his head and grabbed the bottle of wine and circled the table, filling up his siblings glasses and her family’s glasses. 

 His gritted his teeth when his siblings, especially Damian gave him annoying smirks but seeing Isidora send him a smile was worth it. 

 He didn’t know what he was going to do when he talks to her tonight. Originally her was going to do something grand. But he didn’t know what to on such a short notice. 

 Alfred noticed Jason’s lovesick look and gently brings him into the kitchen. “You have a lovely young woman there Master Todd.” He said. 

 Jason sighed and looked over to her, laughing at something that Stephanie said. “I know.” He said. 

 “But?” Alfred asked gently. 

 “She’s upset that she doesn’t know that much about me, that I have a whole other life and she knows nothing about it. I mean I understand. I want to tell her. I just don’t know how.” He said. 

 Alfred gave him a sympathetic look. “My advice would be to do it from the heart. No need for flashy dramatics.” He said. “Now if you excuse me, I see master Bruce trying to flag me down.” He said, leaving Jason alone with his thoughts. 

 “From the heart.” Jason muttered to himself, watching Isidora. 

***

 The evening hadn’t been that bad. Her family had behaved themselves and barely spoken to her and she had many new friends within the Wayne family. 

 As the evening ticked on, Isidora got more heavy eyed. She rested her head on Dick’s shoulder, barley paying attention to the conversation around her. She was so tired. 

 She needed to stay awake to talk to Hood later. 

 Dick gently nudged Isidora and she looked up with tired eyes. “Yea?” She mumbled. 

 “You hanging in there?” He asked. 

 She nodded and closed eyes. “I’m good.” She mumbled.  

 “No, you’re not. You’re about to pass out. Come on. Let’s get you home.” Dick said, moving and jostling awake. 

 She squinted at him and relented. “Fine.” She mumbled. She hated leaving this early. Her family probably would look down at her for leaving early. She didn’t care at this point. 

 She was barely even talking to them.

 “Thank you for having me over.” She mumbled to Mr. Wayne.  

 Dick guided to her the car and grabbed her jacket. Damian followed them with Astra in his arms and with Puggles following them, carrier in hand. 

 Isidora slid down gratefully in the seat and took Astra from Damian. He looked pained giving her back her cat. 

Puggles jumped in the back of the car and sat in the middle, looking at Dick and Isidora. 

 The ride back started off silent. “You know, you’re the best fake boyfriend ever.” She mumbled, leaning on her arm which was against the window. 

 Dick looked over and gave her a smile. “Thank you. That’s one of the nicest things anyone said to me.” He said. 

 She gave him a happy but tired smile. “What about your actual boyfriend?” He asked. The smile dropped from Isidora’s face and she played with the hem of her skirt. 

 “We’re okay. We had a bit of a fight but we decided to talk things through tonight.” She said. 

 “Communication is key!” He sang. 

 Isidora rolled her eyes and went back to staring out the window. She didn’t know what she was going to do with Hood.  

 “Hey,” Dick said softly. She looked back up. “Things will work out in the end. I know.” 

 “I know. It’s just I’m tired and he’s a bright spot in my life and I don’t want to lose him.” She said. She’s been super lucky with Hood and she didn’t want to lose him over something small. 

 “That’s sweet.” Dick cooed. She whacked him gently in the thigh. “Any who, we’re here. Good luck with your boyfriend.” He said, stopping the car. Isidora stretched and undid her seat belt. 

 “Thanks Dick. You’re a really good friend.” Isidora said, scooping up Astra and her carrier and grabbed Puggles from the back seat. She waved goodbye and he responded back with a wave. 

 He stayed there until she made it safely in her building. 

 At her foot, Puggles was doing his usual sniff on his way to the elevator. 

 It was always a welcoming sight to see her apartment. She let Astra jump out of her arms and wander off into the apartment. 

 She was a little disappointed when she didn’t see Hood but she knew that he had something to do. 

 She pulled out her phone to text him. 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_sent at 11:59_

I’m back, you can come over anytime you want. 

 

She put her phone down and got ready for bed. 

***

 Jason had finally gotten away. Alfred finally took pity on him and sent Jason home. So had had slipped up to his room changed and booked it out. 

 Isidora had texted him an hour earlier say that she had gotten home and that he was free to come over anytime. 

 He had gunned it over to Isidora’s. He was going to tell her tonight. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to lose her. 

 He stashed his bike and climbed up her fire escape. He peered into the window and saw that Isidora was curled up on the couch, asleep and it looked like she had been waiting for him. 

 He gently knocked on the window, and she was startled awake. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she peered at Jason through the window. 

 She walked over and unlocked the window and Jason slid through the window gracefully. 

 He undid his helmet and gently placed it on the counter. He turned back to Isidora who was hugging herself and wasn’t looking at him. 

 “We need to talk.” Isidora said, sitting at the table. 

 Jason nodded and sat next to her. 

 “Hood, I don’t want to lose you. I mean really don’t want to lose you. But I don’t want to be left in the dark about your life.” She said. 

 “I understand.” He said, he toyed with the domino mask. How should he show himself? 

“I don’t want to be kept in the dark. I know that you can’t tell me certain things, about the rest of your crazy family. But I don’t want to say that I feel entitled because that’s a shitty thing to say but there’s no other word for it, I feel a little entitled to know a little more about my boyfriend.” She rambled on. 

 Jason’s heart fluttered when she called him her boyfriend. “Isidora.” He tried. 

 “I get that you have a difficult job and that you need a little cloak and dagger shebang going on but I want to be able to tell my friends about you. I want to be able to talk to them, gossip with them about my amazing boyfriend and not have to stop and second guess everything before I speak.” She said. 

 She sniffled and wiped the tears forming from her eyes. “I just don’t want to lose you and our relationship as at a turing point and we, you have make a choice.” She said.  

“I don’t want to lose you either. I love you.” It was the first time that he had said it out loud. 

 She blushed and looked down. He tilted her head up and kissed her. She softly melted into his touch. “I love you too.” She said. 

 Jason got up and turned his back to her. He took off the domino mask and shoved it in his pocket. 

 He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “My name’s Jason.” He said, turing around and facing her and he felt a weight off of his shoulders.  

 It was the first time that he looked at her without his mask. 

***

“My name’s Jason.” Hood’s soft voice floated over softly. Isidora looked up from staring at her hands in her lap. 

 He was stunning. He had gorgeous cheekbones with sea green eyes that were covered with circles that were just as big as her’s. He was the waiter from dinner and the man that was in park with Dick. That little fucker.  

 “And I love you so much.” He said and all other thoughts vanished. Isidora grinned and stood up and kissed him. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed back vigorously and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and spun her around.  

 She giggled against his lips and she felt his smile widen. 

 He gently put her down on the top of the sofa and continued kissing her. She hooked her legs around his and pulled him closer and gripped his leather jacket. 

 His hands trailing across her back and her sides, wandering, exploring, like it was there first time again. It was in a way. 

 “Jason.” She said, against his lips. 

 “Mhm?” He mumbled. 

 “I don’t want to have sex tonight.” She said. 

 He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head against his chest. “I’m tired and I just want to go to bed.” She said.   

 “Understood.” Jason said. He picked her and she may or may not of let out a squeak that caused him to curl out a smile. 

 He placed her on the bed and then pulled off his jacket and uniform top. Her bed, she watched him get undressed.

 He gave her an appreciative smile. He pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and climbed into bed. She let out a little grunt as he landed on top of her. 

“I love you too.” She said back in responding to his statement from earlier. 

He looked up at her with shining eyes and hugged her close. “I’ve wanted to tell you who I am for ages.” He said. He moved around in the bed so that he was spooning her. 

 She wiggled around and faced him and traced a scar going down his neck. “How long is ages?” She asked. 

 Jason nuzzled her hair. “Since the Gala. Bats gave me permission and I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you.” He said. 

 Isidora smiled softly at her boyfriend. 

 “I’ve wanted to tell you for ages. I want to be able to met your friends, to take you out on dates. I don’t want to be your dirty little secret.” He admitted. 

 “Jason babe.” Isidora said. He looked up at her. “You were never my dirty little secret. I promise.” She said. He didn’t looked like he believed her. “If you were my dirty little secret, I wouldn’t be telling all my friends about you and blowing off a date with Grayson. Just saying.” She said. 

 Jason grunted again. 

“Which brings me to my next point. Lovely outfit this evening. When were you going to tell me that you knew the Waynes?” She asked.  

 Jason groan in shame and buried his head. “Dick blackmailed me into being Alfred’s helper for the evening.” He grumbled. 

 Isidora snorted in amusement. “Now they’re all going to hold it over my head for the rest of my life.” He continued dramatically. 

 “I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Isidora said. 

 He looked up and squinted at her. “You have no idea how crazy they are.” He said. 

 She let out a laugh. “So how do you know the Waynes?” Isidora asked. Jason squirmed slightly and didn’t look her.  

 He sighed. “I was a Robin at one point. Batman was my mentor and I left for a while and then came back as Red Hood. I’ve kept in touch with them, I’ve just gotten back into the groove of working with them again.” He said. 

 Isidora felt like he wasn’t telling her everything but he didn’t have to. He’s already told her so much today. 

***

Isidora was leaving class when she spotted him. Wearing a soft brown jacket and a pair of ripped jeans and combat boots. 

 She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She could see the industrial bar and the few other piercings that she had teased him about. Ones that he had gotten as a sign of rebellion against Bats.    

 He gave her a lopsided troublemakers’s grin and leaned against a short pole with his hands in his pockets. 

 “Hey sexy.” He said, his voice low and gravely like he just woke up.  

 “Hello to you too.” Isidora said, standing on her toes to kiss him. “Something tells me that you just showed me your identity just to come out here to scare off the other boys.” She teased. 

 He grinned down at her. “That’s one advantage.” He said, kissing her again. He stood up gracefully and slipped off her backpack and slung it over his shoulders. 

 She intertwined their hands and smiled at him. “Lunch?” She asked. 

 “Where too?”   

 Before she could answer there was a loud gasp from beside them. Isidora sighed and turned around. 

 Amanda was squealing and dancing while watching them. Jason gave her a weird look and Isidora never had a stranger urge to hit Amanda. 

 “Yes Amanda?” Isidora asked. 

 “You guys are so cute!” She squealed. 

 “Thanks.” Isidora said flatly. She was itching to get out of there and have time to warn Jason about her friends. 

 Beside her Jason shifted uncomfortably. Isidora didn’t blame him. Her friends made her feel uncomfortable sometimes as well. 

 “So Isidora, who’s this hunk?” Leslie asked, sliding up to Amanda with Owen. 

 “This is my boyfriend Jason.” Isidora said, gesturing to Jason who awkwardly waved at them. 

 “This is the mysterious boyfriend that we’ve heard all about?” Owen asked. 

 Isidora burned red and Jason gave her a cocky smile. “Please tell me more.” He said, hugging Isidora from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

 “Fuck off.” She mumbled. He laughed, sending vibrations from his chest, through her body. 

 “We were wondering when we’d met the guy who deflowered our innocent little Isidora.” Amanda cooed in an really annoyingly condensing tone. 

 Isidora crossed her arms and glared at Amanda. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. She defiantly wasn’t a blushing virgin when I met her.” Jason. 

 That shut Amanda up. Isidora smirked at Amanda in triumph. 

 “So Isidora says that you work in law enforcement?” Owen asked. 

 Isidora felt an amused gaze com from Jason. “Yeah. U.S Marshal who specializes in witness protection.” He lied. It was a good one. 

 “So how did you guys meet again?” Leslie asked. 

 “Well he rescued me from the disastrous date that Amanda set up for me.” Isidora lied as well. 

 Isidora finally had the gall to look ashamed. “I told you, I’m sorry. I thought he was good guy.” She said. 

 “Hm.” Jason looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. “Well, it was lovely to meet you guys but if you excuse us, we have a lunch date.” He said. 

 “Oh yeah. Of course. Sorry guys. See you.” Owen said. 

 Leslie nodded and pulled Amanda back and waved at them as they retreated. Once they were out of earshot, Jason turned to Isidora. “Law enforcement?” He asked. 

 She blushed and took his hand again and they set off towards lunch. “I panicked.” She defended herself. 

 Jason let out a little laugh. “Is Amanda always like that?” He asked, sobering up. 

 Isidora made a face. “Yeah. It’s kind of annoying. They act like I’m a blushing virgin because I don’t go out clubbing every Friday night.” She said a touch bitter. 

 “Because you’re lame and stay in and do work.” Jason joked. Isidora gently pushed him away while chortling. 

 They came to a restaurant and sat down in silence. “Are you free this week, though?” Jason asked. 

 Isidora shrugged. “I work Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. But you knew that. Why?” She asked. 

 There was a faint blush against Jason’s face. “We haven’t had our first date yet.” He said. 

 Isidora’s face grew into a huge grin. “Aw babe.” She said. 

 He went redder. Isidora reached across the table and took his hands in hers. “I would love to go on a date with you.” She said. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday! Isidora was so excited. She was going her first day with Jason today. He told her to dress semi-fancy for the date. 

 She undid her braid and opened her closet doors. She was not going to wear those fancy designer clothes that she had to wear to galas. 

 At the back of her closet, she found a soft sky blue turtleneck but bare shouldered and back dress that fell to her knees.  

She hung the dress up in the bathroom and turned on the shower. She couldn’t wait. Though she wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like she and Jason weren’t already a couple and a couple of months into their relationship. 

 But it was taking the relationship to a new level. 

 She shut the water off and froze. She swore she heard someone in her apartment. 

 She quickly got dressed and grabbed her phone. 

 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_Sent at 18:30_

I think someone’s in my apartment. 

 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_Sent at 18:30_

Where are you right now? 

 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_Sent at 18:31_

My bathroom. 

 

**From: Little Red Hood**

_Sent at 18:31_

I’ll be right there. Stay where you are. 

 Isidora could hear her intruders stomping around her apartment. She heard Puggles growl and snap at the intruders. 

 Get out of there Puggles. No, no, no. 

 There was a muffled gunshot and then were was yelp of pain from Puggles. Isidora gasped in fear and slapped her hand over her mouth. 

 “Did you hear something?” Someone asked. She closed her eyes and prayed, please don’t let them find her and please let Jason get here in time. 

 “No. Come on, let’s search apartment.” The other said. 

 The sound of the footsteps faded. Isidora sighed in relief. “She’s probably not even home.” The first thug said. 

 “True. Let me just check the bathroom.” The second one said. 

**To: Little Red Hood**

_Sent at 18:35_

Please get here. I don’t have much time. 

The door to her bathroom flung open and Isidora scrambled back. “Please don’t hurt me.” She gasped out. 

***

Jason banged on the window to Isidora’s apartment. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He looked at his phone and the last text he got from Isidora. 

 It didn’t look good. He picked the lock to the window and slid into the apartment. The apartment was quiet. “Isidora?” He asked. He didn’t get a response. 

 He heard faint wheezing and froze in fear. He made his way to the couch and swore. Puggles lay on his side, painting in pain. Blood was coming out of his side.  

A dying Puggles with a missing Isidora was not a good sing. He moved to stop the blood. “This is Red Hood, I need help.” He said through the comms. 

 “What’s wrong this time?” Tim asked. 

 “Isidora’s missing and someone broke into her apartment and her dog’s been shot.” Jason said. 

 Tim let out a long suffering sigh. “Damian just took off. He’ll be there in a second.” Tim said. Jason swore under his breath again and dug out Isidora’s First Aid Kit. He dug through and started to patch up Puggles. 

 What asshole shoots an innocent dog?

 “What happened?” Damian demanded. 

 “Don’t know. But he needs a vet now.” Jason said. 

 “I’ll take him. You find out what happened to your girlfriend.” Damian said. He grabbed Puggles and in a second he was gone. 

 Jason sighed and rested on his heels and looked around the apartment. What happened here? He walked over to the door and examined it. It was definitely kicked in. He sighed. “I need one of you detective types to come help me.” He ordered. 

 His hands were shaking, fuck. Who would do this to Isidora? She was a pacifist, she didn’t want to hurt anyone.   

 Tim sighed again. “I’ll be there. Just give me a minute. 

***

The hood over Isidora’s head was yanked off and Isidora blew the hair out of her face. Seriously? Her hands were tied in front of her and her ankles were tried in front of her as well. 

 She was in a oak furnished library that looked it came out of the set of Downton Abby and the man in front of her looked like a evil baron who could have lived in that time period. Except that he had a giant black mask on his face. 

 “Hello Miss. Karahalios. So glad you could join us.” He said. 

 Isidora wanted to cry. “Not like I had a lot of choice.” She said. “Can I ask why I’m here or will I get shot for asking?” She asked. 

 He let out a metallic laugh and leaned back in his chair and did the most villainous thing by tapping his fingers together. “I enjoy such wit. I must say that you are nothing like your father.” He said. 

 Isidora sighed and closed her eyes. Tears of frustration threatened to spill out. Of course it was her family. No matter what she did to get away from her family, they always dragged her back into their mess. 

 “Could you have not abducted my sister or my brother?” Isidora demanded. 

 Black Mask looked surprised, or at lest she thought he was surprised. It was hard to tell. He sighed and reached back into the desk and pulled out a hand gun and pointed it to her and the safety was clicked off. 

 Fuck. No no no. She said the wrong thing. Shit. 

 “As much as I enjoy wit and sarcasm, I do not enjoy being talked back to.” He said. 

 “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. Please don’t shoot me.” She pleaded, tears actually spilling out this time. There was no way that that she could stopped them now. It was probably useless, but she didn’t have much left to lose if he was planning on shooting on her anyways. 

 Black Mask paused and starred at her. He sighed and clicked the safety off. “I suppose that having a dead daughter isn’t much leverage.” He said.   

 Isidora let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. She felt her tears drip down her face. 

 Black Mask dropped the gun on the table and snapped his fingers. The bookcase at the end of the library swung open revealing a hidden door and masked thugs appeared.  

 “Take her to her room.” Black Mask ordered. 

 The one of the thugs bent down and undid her bonds around her ankles. The other thug pulled her up  and pushed her towards the bookcase. 

 Isidora stumbled forward and glared at the guy. He ignored her and kept pushing her until they made it to the bookcase. The Bookcase swung shut and Isidora’s last chance at freedom was squashed. She looked back as the closed bookcase with longing and then stumbled forward. 

 Inside the bookcase was a hallway that came out of a sci-fi movie. The walls were painted a metallic white and the floors were a spotless white tile. 

 The first thug stopped at the first doorway and punched in a passcode and door slid opened like a door from a star trek movie. 

 “Welcome to your new home.” One of the thugs laughed and pushed her in. He laughed as Isidora tripped and landed lot on her face because she couldn’t use her hands to break her fall. Isidora squinted up at them, the harsh bright light of the dim darkness of her room. 

 He laughed again and the door slid down. Leaving her trapped. 

 Isidora sniffled and crawled up against a wall. She waited for her eyesight to adjust to the light before she went and did anything. 

 In the dim light, Isidora stood up and look around for a light switch or anything to give Isidora more light. 

 Feeling up against the wall, Isidora felt a switch and in a second there was bright stark light filled the room. 

 Isidora sat down on the bed and looked down at the rope holding her. She grumbled and bit the knots, trying to get them undone. 

 She didn’t know how long it took her, but she finally got the rope undone. She shook off the binds and rubbed her wrists. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around the room. 

 There was a bed, a light switch, and a door that presumably lead to the bathroom. Isidora shivered and rubbed her bare arms. It was freezing in this room and she wasn’t wearing much to keep her warm. She turned off the light and then climbed under the blanket and pulled it close around her.      

 “Please Jason. Find me soon.” She whispered to the wall. 

***

 “Have you found anything?” Jason demanded walking into Batcave. Tim and Babs tiredly looked up at him from the computer. He felt kind of bad for it but Isidora’s been missing for days. 

 Damian looked up from where he was sitting with an injured Puggles resting in his lap. Astra lay nearby, occasionally licking Puggles’s face. 

 “No. I’m really sorry Jason. We haven’t found anything yet.” Tim said. 

 Babs looked back at the computer screen. “She’s as clean as a whistle. No crimes and no one holds a grudge against her. A true and utter pacifist, even Bane likes her. Which is a shock. We have no idea why someone would kidnap her.” She said. 

 “Have you tried her sister? She’s a nasty piece of work. Right Damian?” Dick asked, jumping up onto the platform. He paused and gave Puggles a scratch on the head. Puggles weakly lifted his head and gave him a half hearted lick. 

 He let out a little whine and Damian gently patted Puggles’s head and nodded at Dick. 

 “Not just her sister. Her family is bad news.” Bruce said, walking in as well. The rest of the group was out on patrol. 

 Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair and jammed his helmet onto his head. “This is taking too long. I’m going back out onto the streets.” He snapped and headed to his motorcycle. “Someone has to know and I will beat the fuck out of everyone until I find her.” He warned. 

 He revved his motorcycle and speed out. He was not going to let his girlfriend get hurt on his watch.

***

Jason’s hands ached and were covered in blood as he pounded on this fucker’s face. “I don’t know. I swear to god. I haven’t heard of any girl getting nabbed. I swear.” He yelled out. 

 “I don’t believe you.” Jason growled from behind his mask. 

 He’d heard that some of Falcone’s men whispering about how some of their guys had gotten hired to nab someone for an other mob boss. 

 Jason sighed and drop the guy on the dirty street. “Fine. I guess I don’t have much incentive to keep you alive.” He said, pulling out his gun and clicked the safety off. 

 “No no please.” He cried. 

 “Say goodbye.” Jason spat. The guy cowered like cowered.      

 Times like these, time seemed to slow down for Jason. The rain splatting around like clear pools of blood, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and the feeling of the trigger under his finger. The sharp sound of a bat-a-rang flying towards him. 

 What what? 

 Jason jerked back as one of Bruce’s bat-a-rangs slammed into his gun, sending it spinning out of his hand. 

 He hissed and glared at Bruce who came out of the shadows. “What the hell Bats?” He growled. 

 “I know you want to find her. But this isn’t the way.” Bruce said. 

 Jason spun around and glared at Bruce. Bruce wouldn’t be able to tell that Jason was glaring at him but Jason was defiantly glaring at him. “Don’t talk about her like that. I’m willing do to anything for her, no matter the cost.” He yelled. 

 “She wouldn’t want you acting like this.” Bruce argued. 

 “What fuck do you know about her?” He yelled. He pulled out an other gun and pointed it to the retreating guy’s back. “Move again I shoot.” He warned and the guy froze. 

 “I know that she doesn’t want you to do this.” Bruce yelled. 

 “You don’t know fuck about her. You don’t care jack shit about her either.” He yelled. 

 Bruce glowered at him. “You’d rather that she’d be out of the picture, so you can control me again.” Jason yelled, tears streaming out under his helmet. He just wanted her back. 

 “That’s not true.” Bruce said, calmly. How the fuck could be so calm.

 “It’s just like when I was fifteen all over again. You left me behind.” Jason yelled. It probably wasn’t, but Jason just wanted him gone. 

 In a flash Bruce jumped up and pinned Jason against the wall of the building. “Don’t ever say that again.” He growled, glaring down at Jason. 

 With barley even looking, Jason pointed his gun squeezed the trigger and fired at the retreating thugs back. He holstered his guns and continued to glare at Bruce. “I’m going to find her my own way and you can fuck right off.” He said, pushing Bruce off of him and stalking away, stepping over the still bleeding body of the man that he just shot. 

 “Jason.” Bruce warned but Jason ignored him. “Jason.” Bruce yelled out but Jason was gone. 

***

Isidora didn’t know how much time had past. There was no clocks in her room and whenever someone one would come into her room with a tray of food, they would announce that it was a new day. 

 It couldn’t be. But she had no way off telling. There was no sunlight and no clocks. Isidora stared at the celling, waiting for someone to cone in. 

 Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The door slid open and a thug dressed in all black complete with a black mask stepped in with an armful of clothes. 

 Isidora tilted her head over and looked at him with dead eyes. “Mister Black Mask has requested that you join him for dinner and sent a change of clothes.” He said, dumping them onto the bed. “I’ll be back in half an hour.” He called over his shoulder as he left. 

 Isidora looked down at the clothes on the bed. It was a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny olive green cargo pants. 

 Something warm. Finally. She collected her new clothes and headed to the shower. The water was barely over lukewarm and the water pressure was abysmal. Isidora scrubbed herself clean as much as possible and then stepped out and dried her self off. 

 She pulled on the pants, thankful for them and not the breezy fancy dinner dress she was wearing. If she ever got out she was going to burn that dress. It was a bit of a shame because she kind of liked it. 

 The long sleeve was made off wool and when she pulled it on, she felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. But she was still cold. 

 She wandered out of the bathroom and pulled her blanket up around herself again and waited for the thug to come back. 

 She sighed and lay back and went back staring at the celling. 

 Who knows how much later the door slid open again and the thug returned with a pair of boots and a pair of socks. “Put these on and follow me.” He said. 

 Isidora quickly put them on and followed the thug out. She crossed her arms to conserve more heat and followed them to the bookcase. It swung open and Isidora was greeted with the sight of a dinner table full of gourmet food. 

 Black Mask sat at one end of the table and gestured for Isidora sit down at the other end. Hesitantly, Isidora sat down. 

 Black Mask gestured for her to dig in. Isidora grabbed the closet plate and dug in. She hadn’t eaten properly in a while. Black Mask leaned back and sighed, swirling his glass of whiskey with the ice clinking around the cup. 

“So you father tells me that you’re in med school.” He said. 

 Isidora rose an eyebrow. “My father told you?” She asked. She sighed and rubbed her temples. “You know, I can’t believe that my father actually decided to work with you. No offence.” She tacked on at the end. 

 She felt like he was raising an eyebrow at her. “Actually wait, yes. Yes. Yes I can. My father is crazy enough and greedy enough to do it.” She said, rubbing her temples. But still eating. She wasn’t sure when the next time she’d get another full meal would be. 

 Black Mask hummed. “Your father stole from me and I want my money back. That’s why I’m holding his daughter hostage. Until he give me my money, you’re staying here.” He said. 

Isidora wanted to cry again. She wanted to cry for a while. It was an on and off feeling. Mostly on though. 

 “Though I’m surprised it’s taken this long for your father to contact me about my missing money and his missing daughter.” Mask said. 

 Isidora raised an eyebrow. “Probably because he doesn’t know I’m missing.” She said, going back to her food. 

 “What?” Mask demanded, slamming his first on to the table and making things on the table rattle and Isidora grabbed onto her glass of water, stoping it from tipping over. 

 “I mean, dude. I live in a crappy apartment and work part time as a waitress. I don’t talk to my family at all.” She started and then trailed off when made eye contact with Black Mask. He gestured her to continue. She swallowed the food that she was eating and continued. “Hell the last time I talked to them was about three months ago before I got kidnapped thanks to my sister’s shitty actions.” She said.      

 Black Mask sighed and tapped his fingers together. “So what I got from this story is that your family most likely doesn’t even know your gone.” He said. 

 Isidora nodded.  

 He sighed and rubbed his temples. Then out of no where he slams his hands onto the table and flips it. Sending the table and sent the contents of the table crashing down. Isidora squeaked and pulled her knees to her chest. 

 She looked at Black Mask fearfully. He stood in the middle of the mess breathing heavily and glaring at Isidora. “Sorry?” She asked meekly.

 He growled and backhanded her. Her cheek stung in pain as she forcefully fell off her chair and slammed her face into the ground. She groaned and struggled to get up. Black Mask roared in anger and stomped off. Leaving Isidora on the ground, clutching the side of her face. 

 His thugs came back into the room and dragged her out of the room and tossed her back into her room. 

 Isidora sobbed and brushed the tears from her eyes and sniffled. She picked herself up and crawled into bed after kicking off her boots. 

***

  Jason yelled and slammed his fist into the guy’s face. He crumpled against the force and he fell to the ground. Jason looked at him in disgust. 

 “Love what you did with the guy.” Dick called from up above. Jason turned around and glared at him. 

 “What do you want?” He demanded. 

 Dick did a graceful flip from the top of the building and landed next to Jason. He glared at Dick. “I’m going to ask one more time. What do you want?” Jason demanded. 

 “Oracle and Red Robin found something that has a connection with Dora’s family and Black Mask.” Dick said. 

 “She doesn’t like to be called that.” Jason mumbled. 

 “Hmm?” Dick asked. “Never mind. I came to see if you wanted to come join me in talking with her family. You want in?” He asked. 

 Jason considered it. “I’m surprised that you even considered allowing me to come with.” He said. 

 Dick shrugged. “I was too. But I figured I needed someone who can terrify them with just a glance.” He said. 

 Jason snorted and grappled up to the building rooftop. “You better be prepared to keep me check. I want to strangle them.” He grumbled. 

 “Yes sir.” Dick said, rolling his eyes and jumped up.

 They headed to their bikes in silence. 

 “You know. That was a pretty dick thing to say to Bats.” Dick spoke up. 

 Jason glanced at Dick briefly and then looked back down. “I didn’t mean it. I just needed him out of my way so I could find Isidora without him getting in the way.” He said.

 Dick sighed. “That still doesn’t give you an excuse to do that.” He said. 

 Jason grunted but didn’t respond. 

***

 They spent the rest of the trip in silence. 

 They stashed the bikes a few blocks away from the penthouse of the Karahalios’s. Well the parents. But Zoë and Spiro were probably visiting. 

 Silently they grappled up to penthouse level and landed on the balcony. 

 Jason could see figuring moving in the penthouse. Dick knocked on the sliding glass door. Zoë looked up in shop and Dick waved. 

 She quickly got up and opened the door for them. She blinked at them in surprise. “What can we do for Gotham’s own superheroes?” She asked, betting her eyelashes at them. 

 “We need to talk with your father.” Jason put bluntly and shouldered his way past Zoë. He heard Dick apologize to Zoë. 

 Isidora’s father, who’s name he could not remember for the life of him looked up in surprise from the couch. “What can I do you ya fellas?” He asked. 

 “I want to know why you decided it was a good idea to do business with Black Mask.” Jason growled at him. 

 Mr. Karahalios looked taken back. “What in heavens are you talking about?” He asked. He actually had the audacity to look surprise. 

 Dick sighed and crossed his arms. “We’ve seen the records. We know that you’ve done business with Black Mask.” He said. 

 Mr. Karahalios sighed and folded up his newspaper. “It’s true. I did a deal with him.” He said. 

 “What?” His wife Mrs. Karahalios yelled, standing up sending her chair flying. “You did a deal with Black Mask?” She demanded. “Are you insane?” She yelled. 

 Zoë and Spiro gathered around Dick and Jason to watch their parents. 

 “You’re the one that pushed me to do it!” He yelled. 

 “Excuse me?” 

 “You’re the one always pushing me to do better, make more money and you’re the one who’s spending so much money on frivolous things that I have to make dirty money with dirty people!” He yelled. 

 “Well maybe if you were a better business man, you wouldn’t have to turn to Black Mask.” Zoë added on the side, sounding bored. 

 Jason glanced at her, she was checking her nails. 

 “Hey, don’t talk about dad like that!” Spiro yelled in defence of their dad. 

 “Of course you take dad’s side.” Zoë said. 

 “What’s that suppose to mean?” Spiro demanded. 

 She raised her eyebrows made a buster that Jason was taken back by. Spiro coloured and glared at his sister. “That is not true and at lest I’m not a snippy little socialite who's only claim to fame is her sex tape.” He said. 

 Zoë slapped him. 

“Don’t slap your brother.” Mrs. Karahalios yelled at her daughter. 

 No wonder Isidora hates her family so much. Jason was so close to hitting one of them. “Enough.” He yelled, cutting off Zoë retort. Everyone shut up and looked at Jason. 

 He glared at Mr. Karahalios. “Did you do anything that would have pissed Black Mask off?” He demanded. 

 “Why do you want to know that?” Zoë demanded. 

 “Answer the question.” Jason demanded ignoring Zoë.

 “Well yes acutely. I um took some of the drugs from a shipment of drugs that came in. I didn’t think that he would notice.” Mr. Karahalios said. 

 Fuck. No wonder Mask had Isidora kidnapped. 

 “Now may I ask why you’re asking all of these questions?” Mr. Karahalios asked. 

 “You’re daughter was kidnapped and we’re trying to find out what happened to her.” Dick piped up from behind Jason. 

 “But I’m right here.” Zoë and Dick rose an eyebrow at her. “Oh. You mean the other sister.” She said. “Are you sure she’s missing? She just might be having one of those binges at library again.” She said. 

 “No one’s seen her in days, she’s missed work, and her dog got shot. I doubt that she’s holed up in the library.” Dick said.

 “Is Puggles okay?” Spiro asked. 

 “Who cares?” Zoë asked. Jason’s urge to stab Zoë continuously was amplified ten fold. 

 “Black Mask is holding your daughter hostage until you gave back the drugs.” Dick said. 

 “Oh. I already sold them.” Mr. Karahalios said. 

 Jason’s hand twitched. They weren’t getting anywhere. Karahalios was too much of an idiot. “What about the money?” He asked. 

 Mr. Karahalios looked nervous. Indicating that he had already used the money. Fuck. “Where did you meet Mask for business?" Dick asked. 

 “He meet me at my office.” Mr. Karahalios said. 

 That idea went down the drain. “Is there anything that you know that could help us find Isidora.” Dick asked. Mr. Karahalios shook his head. 

 Jason wanted to throw something. He stalked out onto the balcony. “Thank you for your time.” He heard Dick say. 

 “Fuckers.” Jason grumbled under his breath. 

***

“Find anything else?” Jason demanded, walking into the cave. Babs was alone in the cave. It seems that everyone else had gone to school, work or patrol. 

 He paused at Puggles’s bed and crouched and scratched his head. He looked better but still pretty weak and funky looking with his cone. Astra squinted at him. “How’s he doing?” Dick asked. 

 “Master Damian has been assured that Puggles will make a full recovery but will it will be a bit of painful recovery.” Alfred said, walking into the cave with a platter with dog food. “I do have to admit. Miss. Karahalios has him well trained.” He said. 

 Puggles looked up at him and wagged his tail. The corners of Alfred’s mouth turned up. That was the closest thing that Jason’s seen to a smile in a while from him. Alfred gave him the food and turned towards Babs. 

 She sighed and looked at the computer. “No. Her family was a complete dead end. We hardly have anything on Black Mask.” She said. 

 “That we have.” Jason said. 

 Babs looked at him in confusion so did Dick and Alfred. “What ever do you mean master Jason?” Alfred asked. 

 “Like Babs said earlier. She’s a pacifist, even Bane likes her. She also works for Penguin. Someone in the criminal underworld that likes her is bound to know where Mask is holed up.” Jason said. 

 The three of them looked at each other and then to Jason. “What?” He asked. 

 “Not like you to come up with a plan. No offence dude.” Dick said. 

 “Whatever. Let’s just go.” Jason said. “Thanks.” He called over his shoulder. 

***

 The Iceberg Lounge was one of the tackiest places that Jason has ever seen. He never understood why Penguin was penguin. Really. It would have been better if he named himself eagle or falcon. Or something with a bird a prey. 

 Would have been a lot scarier then penguin. 

 Jason shook his head and waltzed in. Nightwing following him. 

 “Hey! You bird brains can’t be in here!” Penguin yelled. He faltered when he saw who it was. “What do you want?” He asked, crossing his arms and glaring them. 

 Jason walked past all of penguin’s armed guards with barely a glance and stopped shirt in front of penguin. There was a few villains scattered about. They eyed Jason and Dick with squinty eyes. 

 From his seat, Jason could see the whole place. No wonder this place was apart of the VIP lounge. “What do you know about Black Mask’s whereabouts?” Jason asked. 

 “I don’t know anything about Black Mask’s whereabouts or his operation.” Penguin said, crossing his arm in defence of himself. 

 “We know you do Penguin. He’s your biggest competition. Of course you’d keep eyes on him.” Dick said flatly.   

 “Alright fine. I do know where he is. Why do you want to know?” Penguin relented. 

“He has one of your waitresses. Isidora Karahalios.” Jason said. 

 “What? What did she do? She ain’t apart of anything. Then again, she hasn’t shown up for work in a couple of days.” He said. 

 “We know that. He’s holding her hostage because her dad stole from him and he wants his money back.” Jason said. 

 “Good business strategy.” Penguin commented. 

 Jason slammed a hand onto the table in front of Penguin. “Listen you little shit. He has one of your people. An honest hard worker. Now you’re going to tell me where he is or I’m going to break your face.” He warned. 

 “I don’t know where he is. I mean it. But I can get to you. I promise. Just don’t hurt me.” He pleaded. 

 Jason took a step back. “Good.” He said. 

 “I couldn’t help but overhear, but you said something about Isidora?” Harley Quinn popped up. Jason grimaced and turned around and faced her. 

 Her annoying dip died pig tails bounced up and down. Her annoying grin was annoyingly bright. He didn’t understand why she had such a popular fan base. She was the worst of the worst, excluding Joker. 

 “Quinn.” He said. 

 “Hiya dearie! Why ya taking about sweet Isidora?” She asked. 

 “Why do you care?” Jason snapped. 

 “It’s just that I like little Isidora. You know that she takes care of my hyenas and Ivy’s plants while we’re in jail? Such a sweetheart, don’t you think?” She asked. 

 “That’s why we want to find her.” Dick said. 

 “Ivy and I want in, right Ivy?” She yelled over her shoulder to the red haired woman. 

 Ivy squinted up at Harley. “What?” She asked. 

 “You down to go save Isidora? You know that cute little waitress that takes for of your babies and mine why we’re in jail.” She said. 

 “Fine. I’m in.” Ivy said. 

 “What about Isidora?” Bane asked, walking up. Jason inwardly cringed. Why? 

 “What about her?” Dick asked pleasantly. 

 “Bane likes her. She’s nice and caring. Helped Bane up when he needed it. Now he wants to return the favour.” He said. 

 “Good. We’ll reconvene when Penguin finds out where Mask is holding her.” Dick said. 

 Jason survived the group and then pushed past the group and headed for the stairs. He wanted to get this done and over with and get his girlfriend back. 

***

 Isidora felt like something was off. She had gotten used to sensing when Mask was in a bad mood. She always prepared herself for the pain that those mood swings brought. 

 But today, he seemed to be worse, but distracted. She sat in the chair that she always did when they brought her out to his study. 

 Black Mask paced back and forth in front of her muttering curses that she barely caught. “It seems that your disappearance has caused quite a ruckus in the city. Batman and his disgusting protégés have been tearing up the city. Why?” He demanded. 

 He couldn’t know. She couldn’t tell him.  

 “Tell me.” He yelled, back handing her. Her head jerked to the side and lolled to the front. 

 “I don’t know.” She lied. She couldn’t betray Jason. 

 “Liar.” He yelled advancing on her. 

 She flinched away and squeezed her eyes shut. But the pain never came. She peeked an eye open, Black Mask was standing in front of her waiting for an anwser. 

 She relaxed and looked down at her lap. “I-I know Robin.” She said. “He rescued my cat and he comes by time to time to play with her and my dog and your thugs shot him.” She nearly broke down crying. She had no idea if Puggles was still alive. Who would shoot an innocent dog? 

 “He knew that something happened to me if he saw what happened to my dog.” She spat out. In a second she wanted to take back that comment. 

 In front of her Black Mask stood breathing heavily. 

 “And the rogues?” He asked. 

 Isidora didn’t know what he was talking about. “I’m sorry, what?” She asked. 

 “Why is Cobblepot sniffing around, trying to find me?” He demanded. 

 He was? Isidora nearly cried in relief. “I work at the Iceberg Lounge. I know some of the villains. I’m nice to them, they’re nice to me back.” She said. 

 He sighed and grabbed her throat. She let a squeak and in the commotion she kicked her chair over. “I had the unlucky chance of kidnaping the brat who has both the bats and the rogues on her side.” He spat. 

 She let out an apologetic squeak and tried to claw her hand off of her throat. He looked at her in disgust and threw her on the ground. She gasped painfully loud as her head slammed off the ground. Tears sprung up and she quickly wiped them away. 

 He stepped over her and walked away. She heard the door open and slammed shut. She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes and waited for Mask’s thugs to take her back to her room. 

***

“I don’t like this plan.” Bruce stated. 

 Jason looked at him briefly and back to his guns. “I don’t care.” He said. 

 He didn’t like villains. But they were the big guns in this operation. Other then Harley, Ivy, and Bane  it was Jason, Damian, and Bruce who inserted himself into the operation. 

 “I don’t trust them either.” Bruce said. 

 “You act like I do. I don’t. But they seem to like Isidora and want to help.” Jason said. “Let’s go.” Looking at the huge mansion in front of them. 

 They all knew their parts. The villains and Bruce with Bane in the front were heading the fight. While Damian and Jason entered the building from top to search for Isidora. Once one of them found her they were to get her out as soon as possible and radio it in and the others were to retreat. 

 Silently Jason and Damian scaled the building. Jason wedged a knife under the window and popped the lock. 

  He rolled in and took in his surroundings. It was a bedroom. He tested the door knob, it swung open without a sound. 

 Jason pulled out his guns and waited the conformation that the attack had started. There was thunderous rumble and whole building shook. 

 Under his helmet he grinned. Let the party commence. 

*** 

 The building shook and Isidora looked around the study, and Black Mask froze. What’s going on? 

 He grabbed her from the chair as by the front of her shirt and pulled him close to her. He grabbed a gun and pointed to her forehead, while staring at the door in front of them. 

 Armed thugs came bursting in. “Sir, we have to go. Bane’s downstairs.” One said. Bane? Was he coming because of her? 

 Mask looked down to Isidora in his hands and let out an annoyed sigh and pushed Isidora towards the thugs. “This isn’t worth it. Lock her in her room and seal the door and lets get out of here.” He said. 

 The thugs nodded and pulled Isidora away. She so wanted to break free and run towards freedom. Black masked opened the door and walked in, heading towards the end of the hall where there was a large mechanical door which probably had a convenient way out for him.  

 But she allowed her self to be pulled in the bookcase and shoved back into her room. Watching her last chance of freedom vanishing before her eyes. 

 She huddled in the corner of her room, arms wrapped around legs.   

***

Jason ran through the building. Tim had looked through the blueprints and found that something didn’t add up on the fourth floor. The dimensions looked wonky and smaller then they actually were. 

 That’s where he was heading. 

 On reflex, without hesitation he shot the Mask’s henchmen and continued on, not bothering to look back at them. 

 He needed to get up there. 

 Right, left, right, right and up the stairs. 

 Of course there would be thugs protecting the study. That’s probably were Black Mask was hold up. He cocked his guns and made sure that his knives were in was in easy access. 

Then he flung him self into the hallway, guns blazing. On both sides. He tucked himself into a roll and rolled to the other side. 

 He picked the men off one by one as they slowly approached them. Each and everyone of them letting a surprised grunt as the bullet hit them and they collapsed.  

 His guns clicked empty and he reloaded in a flash and slowly approached the ajar door. He pressed himself against the wall next to the door and slowly kicked it open. Nothing happened. 

 He peeked an eye in and saw nothing. He holstered his guns and walked in. 

 It was just like the study at the manor. 

 He placed his hands on his hips and studied the massive bookcase. Like a typical mystery novel the opening probably going to be a book. 

 But there was way too many books. 

 Lets see. Black Mask was about 6ft and was right handed. So the lever must be around here. He eyed a certain section of the bookcase. 

 He started trying books. Nope, nah, zilch, nada, nothing. 

 He was about to give up when the next book he tried made a metallic sounding noise and behind the wooded book case. 

Jason took a step back and the door swung open. He was greeted with white walls and a cold white tiled floor. Fuck. It creeped Jason out. It was like a sci-fi movie. There was a series of doors on the either side and one big mechanical one at the end. 

 She had to be in here somewhere. 

 He walked over to the first room. There was a lock pad. Jason looked around. They all had lock pads. Jason sighed and pulled out his gun. He didn’t have time for this. He shot the lock and the door whirled and slid open. 

 The door was dark and all he could see was the vague outline of a bed and something in the corner. 

 He felt around the light. The light that the light gave off was bright and harsh. 

He looked over to the shape in the corner. “Isidora?” He asked softly, crouching down in front of her. 

 She looked up at him, with wide eyes. She screamed and tried to back herself into the corner even further. “No! Don’t come any closer. He’s going to hurt me. I don’t want him to hurt me.” She begged, tears streaming down her face. 

“Isidora. You’re safe now.” He said, stopping himself from touching her almost a little too late. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, flinching away from him. 

 He needed to try an other tactic. “Babe. Remember what I promised you?” He asked. 

She looked up at him through the gaps in her arms. “What did I say?” He pressed. 

“That you’d never let any one hurt me.” She mumbled. 

 “I’m going to make good on that promise now.” He said. “Come. Let’s get you home.” He held out his gloved hand to Isidora. 

 She eyed it for a good long moment and then hesitantly took it. He pulled her up and then gave her, her space. She pulled him into a tight hug and burst into tears. He closed his eyes and held her close. He’d been waiting for this moment for weeks, to hold her again. 

“Thank you.” She sobbed. 

 “I was so worried.” He whispered. “I swear to god that I’m never going to let this happen ever again.” He promised. She nodded against his chest. 

“Come on. Let’s go. The others are waiting for us.” He said. She nodded again and wiped the tears form the corner of her eyes. She laced her hand through his and let Jason lead her out. He guided her down the hallway and through the study. 

 “Sorry about the blood.” He offered and Isidora let out a weak chuckle.

 “I have Isidora. Is downstairs secure?” He asked through the comms. 

 “Yes.” Came Bruce’s short answer. 

 Jason looked back to Isidora was trailing after him numbly. His heart broke into little pieces, seeing her go from the vibrant girl that yelled at him about taking care of himself better to this broken shell. 

 He was going to murder Black Mask if he ever saw him again. 

 “Darlin!” Harley yelled, when she spotted Isidora. She rushed to hug Isidora but she flinched away and hide behind Jason. 

 Isidora looked up in surprise and smiled. Her smile got bigger as she took in others. “You guys all came for me?” She asked. 

 “Of course. Who else is good enough to take care of your pets? Other then me of course but father won’t let me have anymore.” Damian said. 

 “Don’t talk to a lady like that.” Harley scolded and in the background Ivy rose a threatening eyebrow at Damian. 

 Isidora let out a little laugh. “No it’s fine. Thank you.” She said. 

 “Let’s get you home.” Bruce said, quietly. Isidora hugged herself and nodded and followed Bruce to the door. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly to the others. 

 “For this time only I will not send you straight to Arkham.” Bruce said, glaring at Harley, Ivy, and Bane. Harley grinned and waved goodbye. 

 Jason followed them out of the manor. He squeezed her hand and let go. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He said. 

***

This was the second time that Isidora was in the batmobile. She pulled her knees up to her chest. “Thank you.” She said to Bats. He gave her a rare smile and then went back to looking at the road. 

 “You’re good for him.” He said. She smiled tiredly at him. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She’ll close them for a bit. Get some actually sleep. 

 “Is Puggles okay?” She mumbled, the thought of her dog rose to the surface. 

 “He’s going to make a full recovery.” Batman said. Isidora yawned again and nodded. Her eyelids felt like anvils. Batman would understand if she got a little rest before he dropped her off.

***

 Where was she? Isidora bolted up in panic. She didn’t recognize the room she was in. 

 Her breathing rose rapidly, as she tried to figure out where she was. She couldn’t be back in captivity. She was free. Jason freed her. 

 “Babe.” An arm wrapped around her waist and she was greeted with the sleepy face of her boyfriend. 

 Looking down, she saw that she was wearing one of Jason’s shirts and a pair of sleeping shorts. 

 Her pulse went down and she relaxed. She lay back down and curled up next to him. He smiled and tucked a strained of hair behind her ear. She pressed a kiss on his lips and in a second his lips softened and he gently nipped on her lips. 

 “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” He said and pressed a soft kiss on her nose. She smiled softly at him.

 “Thank you for saving me.” She said. 

 He hugged her tightly. “I love you and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He said. She lay there in his arms and closed her eyes. She’s wanted this for ages, to be back here with him.

 “Hey, I have something for you.” Jason said, slipped out of bed and left the room. Isidora sat up in bed and watched him go. 

 In second he returned with Puggles in his arms. He was sort of dinky looking with a cone around his neck and at Jason’s feet Astra trotted him. 

 “Puggles!” Isidora cried and held out her arms to him. Puggles wigged in Jason’s arms, trying to get to her. Jason gently put Puggles down on the bed and slipped onto it. Astra jumped up onto the bed and rubbed herself up against Isidora. 

 Isidora laughed and hugged Puggles as he licked her face. She gave Jason a loving look which he returned. 

 Astra curled up on Jason’s lap and started to purr. Jason looked like he was about cry from happiness. Isidora grinned at him and scratched under her chin. Her eyes got all squinty and her ears flicked back. 

 “You need anything?” Jason asked. 

 “Um, I’m a little hungry.” Isidora said. 

 “I’ll get you something. Alf—-A should have breakfast ready by now. I’ll be right back.” He said, gently putting Astra on Isidora’s lap and sliding out of bed and giving Isidora quick kiss on the cheek. 

 Isidora smiled and curled up with Puggles and Astra in her lap. 

 A few minutes later, Jason came back up with a tray full of food. Isidora looked down at her lap. Jason smirked in amusement and put down the tray. He gently picked up Puggles and put him down on the dog bed next to the bed and then handed her the tray. 

 He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled down at Puggles. “He’s been more pampered these past couple of weeks then I have been my entire life.” He said. 

 Isidora froze while brining her fork to her mouth. “How long have I been gone for?” She asked quietly. 

 Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “For about three and a half weeks.” He said. 

 “No, no. That can’t be right. They said it was morning more then twenty four times. I counted.” She cried. It couldn’t be right. She counted. She was right. 

 “Isidora.” Jason said gently. 

 She was crying again. She had to be right. Right? 

 “Babe.” Jason said. Isidora looked at him through wet eyes. He sighed and took her hands. “It’s classic phycology. He wanted to break you down so you wouldn’t fight back.” He said. 

 Isidora looked down at her hands, trying to wrap her head around it. “Do you think you could give me some time alone?” She asked quietly. 

 “Of course. I have to go talk to Bats.” He said. He gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek and headed to the door. He paused and looked back to Isidora. “Robin is down the hall, two doors on the right.” He said. 

 Isidora nodded and looked back down to her hands. 

***

 Jason closed the door to his room with a soft click and headed down to the study. 

 He sighed and ran a hand through his hair he summoned up the elevator to go down to the bat cave. He shoved his hands in his pyjama pants and looked sullenly at the floor. 

 He was about to do something that he really did not like. He just hoped that no one else was in the bat cave at the time. 

 And for once his prayers were answered. It was just Bruce, typing away at the monitor with his cowl off but the rest of his uniform was on. 

 “Bruce.” Jason said, stopping short. 

 Bruce looked up at Jason. “Yes?” He asked raising a pointed eyebrow at him. 

 Jason pouted and looked away. “About earlier.” He said. 

 “Yes?” Bruce asked. 

 He as going to make Jason spell it all out for him. Sadistic bastard. Jason liked him better. Jason sighed and crossed his arms. “What I said earlier was probably not the best idea.” He said. 

 “And?” Bruce asked. 

 Jason still glowered at the wall. “I’m sorry.” He spat out. 

 Bruce gave him smile. He stood up and pulled Jason onto a hug. Jason let out a little noise of protest but didn’t push Bruce off of him. 

 He kind of just glowered and pouted until Bruce finished the hug. Bruce let go off the hug and gripped Jason’s shoulders. “Thank you.” He said. “How’s Isidora holding up?” He asked. 

 Jason looked to the floor. “Not so hot. Mask did some funky shit to her, really messed her up.” He said. 

 “Like what?” Bruce asked. 

 “He made her think that she was there longer then she actually was. She said she wanted some time alone.” Jason said.

 Bruce pressed his lips together in a line. Jason crossed his arms again and looked away, so Bruce couldn’t see how worried he was. 

 “She’ll pull through. She’s a tough kid.” He said. 

 “I’m still worried.” Jason said. “Also when can she go home? I don’t want her to be confined to my room, she going to want to get up and and explore.” Jason said.  

 Bruce sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll talk to the police.” He said. “And in the mean time, I’ll talk to her.” He said, pulling his cowl over his eyes. 

 “Wait, wait. Are you going to tell her your identity?” Jason asked, running after Bruce. 

 “She already knows yours. Besides Damian and Dick trust her, so I trust her. Besides we could use an extra set of hands around the cave.” Bruce said with a hint of a smile. 

 Jason rolled his eyes and followed Bruce up to his room. He stopped in front of the closed door. Bruce turned to Jason. “You sure do know how to pick them.” He said. 

 “I know.” Jason said as Bruce knocked on the door. 

 “Come in.” Isidora’s voice rang out. 

***

“Come in.” Isidora said and the door to Jason’s room opened and in stepped in batman. She pulled the covers a little higher up.  

 “How are you feeling?” He asked crouching and rubbing the top of Puggles’s head. Puggles looked up and licked Batman’s hand. 

 Isidora crossed her legs under blanket and looked down at the barely touched breakfast tray in front of her. “I’ve been better.” She said. “Thank you.” 

 Batman gave her a small smile and sat down where Jason was a couple of minutes ago. “It’s going to take a bit but you have people here that want to help you.” He said. Isidora smiled. 

 Batman took in a deal breath and reached up and pulled his cowl off, revealing his face. He looked over to Isidora. “And I trust you enough to show you this.” He said. 

 She sucked in a breath. She was right. Batman was Bruce Wayne. 

 He cocked an eyebrow. “You don’t look to surprised.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged and took a bite out of her pancake. “I mean I kind of already knew. You just confirmed it.” She said. 

 Bruce rose an eyebrow. “How long have you known?” He asked. 

 “Since the Gala?” Isidora said. 

 “How did you find out?” Bruce asked. 

 Isidora shrugged. “I mean I’ve been in close contact with both Batman and Bruce Wayne and you guys both had the same height, complexion, body type, and same broad shoulders. I mean how else would Batman fund his gadgets.” Isidora said. 

 Bruce shrugged and nodded. 

 “But what really sold me was Damian. I mean other then the same height, complexion, body type, etc. You can take the boy out of the Robin suit, but you can’t take the personality out of the boy. I’m really sorry I just butchered that saying. But like I’ve spent enough time with Robin to recognize his unique personality? Also Astra hates everyone except me, Puggles, apparently Jason, and Robin. So…” Isidora shrugged and trailed off. 

 Bruce gave her a sly grin. “Not so bad detective.” He said. Isidora shrugged. “Why did you tell anyone?” He asked. 

 It was Isidora’s turn to raise a pointed eyebrow him. “Okay first off all I want to do is finish med school, and already thanks to my shitty ass family I’ve been kidnapped twice. Imagine if villains knew that I knew your secret identity. I’d be kidnaped every single day.” She complained. 

 “Fair point. Why didn’t you tell Jason or Dick, or Damian?” Bruce asked. 

 Isidora shrugged again. “On the off chance that I was wrong? It didn’t seem that important.” She said.   

 Bruce looked taken back. “You think that the secret identity of Batman and his entire crew’s secret identity isn’t that important?” He asked. 

 “Well when you phrase it like that, yes. But it wasn’t important to my relationship to Jason and you guys probably would have told me sooner or later.” Isidora said. 

 “I just have one question.” Isidora said. Bruce gestured for her to go on. “How does Jason fit into the family? I kind of guessed on the positions of the others. But I don’t know Jason’s. Or the first batgirl.” Isidora said. 

 Bruce looked down at his hands. “I would ask them. It’s their story to tell. Sorry if that doesn’t help you.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged. “No it’s fine. I understand.” She said. These things were kind of private and Batman was known to be the most private of them all. 

 Bruce patted her knee at stood up. “I’ll let you get back to your breakfast.” He said. Isidora nodded in thanks. She watched him go and smiled when she saw Jason nervously loiter around the doorway. 

 “You can come back in Jason.” She said. Jason let out a relieved smile and slid back into his room. He curled up in bed and smiled up at her. “Can I ask you something?” She asked softly. 

 He nodded. 

 Isidora looked down to her slightly nibbled on plate. “How do you fit into the Wayne family? I know that you gave me a bit of an explanation earlier but I din’t think that it’s the full answer.” She said. 

 Jason rolled onto his back. “I was the second robin after Dick. But when I was fifteen the Joker kidnaped me and beat me to death a crowbar.” He squeezed out. Isidora took his hand and squeezed it support. “I was brought back by something called the Lazarus pit and by the time that I came back Bruce had taken on Tim as the next Robin.” Jason said. 

 Isidora put her food to the side and wiggled up next to Jason and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for sharing with me.” She said. 

***

 Isidora was getting restless. Jason was out on patrol with most of the others and the house was silent. She decided to explore the house. 

 The room next to Jason’s was ajar and Isidora took a quick peek in. She found Tim passed out in the middle of a messy bedroom. Isidora felt his pain and left him to sleep. 

 She went down the staircase to the main floor. This part she recognized. To her right was the family room and to the left was the dining room and then too the kitchen. 

  The kitchen seemed like a good idea. She was feeling a little bit snackish.  “Oh, sorry.” Isidora said, nearly ran into the butler Alfred. 

 “It was my fault Miss. Karahalios.” Alfred said. 

 “Please call me Isidora. If you don’t mind.” Isidora said. 

 “My mistake Isidora. Would you like something to eat?” Alfred asked. 

 Isidora smiled. “Yes please. Thank you.” She said, sliding onto a stool by the counter while Alfred went behind the counter. 

 “How are you enjoying your stay?” Alfred asked. 

 “Okay I guess. I just wish that it was under better circumstances.” Isidora said. Alfred gave Isidora sympathetic look. 

 “I do have to admit that you trained your dog quite well. Much butter then Master Damian. Don’t tell him though, he would not appreciate it.” Alfred said, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement. 

 Isidora smiled. “Don’t worry. I won’t. It’s our secret.” She said. 

 Alfred gave her an amused look and slid a plate of assorted cookies and snacks over as well a glass of milk. “Thank you.” Isidora said. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Isidora faltered when she saw the old wooden oak door of her apartment. Just recently it was cleared for her to go home. 

 Jason came up behind her and circled an arm around her waist. Astra curled up in his arm and Puggles at their feet. “It’s okay.” He said softly. 

 She was finally getting her life back on track. She didn’t even want to think of the homework that was mounting up in her absence. Luckily she had Bruce on her side and as Batman he had gone to her teachers and got extensions for her projects and they would get her written copies of all of their lessons for her. 

 Shakily she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She flicked the lights on and looked around her apartment. 

 Jason wisely let her go at her own pace and stayed back. 

 There was a faint stain on the carpet and everything had been scrubbed and freshly cleaned. She choked back a sob, realizing that the Wayne family must have done this for her. She rubbed her eyes, brushing away the tears and dropping her bag onto the couch. 

 She sank onto a chair at the dining table and put her head in her hands. Jason put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. “I’m here if you need anything.” He said. 

 She gripped his hand and nodded. Tears filled her eyes. “Thank you.” She gasped out.  

 “Do you want anything?” Jason asked. He was being so sweet, it made her feel worse. She shook her head, not trusting her voice. “Alright. I’ll be on the fire escape if you need me.” He said. She nodded and heard the window slide open and Jason go out. 

 Shakily Isidora picked herself up and went to her bedroom. The royal purple walls of her bedroom relaxed her a little. 

 They had a calming effect on her. The purple washing away her worries. 

 She sat on her bed, nervously straight backed and ran a hand across her sheets. They like everything else had been washed and changed before she had gotten home. She kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed. 

 Isidora closed her eyes and smiled softly as her head hit the pillow. The pillow smelt softly of Jason. She peeked an eye open and saw Jason’s back though her window, smoking a cigarette.

 Habit that he had picked up when he was younger and stuck with him while he grew up. It had mostly gone away when he was Robin but when he was resurrected, he had picked it up again. 

 Jason finished his cigarette butt and flicked it away. He climbed back in the apartment and came into the bedroom. He smiled softly at her and kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed, tossing his leather jacket onto the floor. 

 He smiled softly at her as his head hit the pillow. He draped an arm over her and she snuggled in. “It’s weird to be back.” She muttered softly, cozying up to him. It was a cold afternoon. He was like a heat pack. 

 “I’ll protect you. Don’t worry.” He mumbled, his eyes dropping. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

 Isidora smiled at her sleepy boyfriend. “I know.” She said, tracing his face features. He nuzzled her neck. She smiled and ran her hands through his thick dark hair. He made a happy little noise against her chest. 

 He let out a grunt when Puggles jumped onto the bed and wormed his way between them. “Spoil sport.” He mumbled. 

 Isidora let out a laugh. Astra jumped on the bed, the little bell jingling as she moved. She took her proper place next to Isidora’s pillow and gave out a little purr. 

 Isidora finally herself relax. She was home and she had her family around her. She couldn’t be hurt. 

***

Jason lay on the couch with Puggles on his lap. He closed his eyes and scratched Puggle’s head. This was the life. 

 The doorknob to the apartment jiggled and opened and Isidora stepped in. 

 Jason looked up and smiled. Isidora was wearing an oversized old wool sweater that was a mixture of navy blue on the top and green on the bottom, one of Jason’s old shirts and a pair of old ripped jeans with a leather satchel thrown over her shoulder. She squinted at him through a pair of thick banded glasses. 

 Jason cracked a smiled at her. “I didn’t know that you had glasses.” He said. 

 Isidora sighed and dropped her backpack onto a dining table. “Apparently when someone’s head is hit hard enough against a hard surface repeatedly it can cause damage to the eye. I went my eye doctor a couple weeks back because I was having trouble seeing and now I have glasses.” She said.

 He held out his arms and wiggled his fingers. “I’m sorry.” He said. She shrugged. “At lest they’re cute?” He asked.     

 She gave him a half smile and collapsed onto the chair opposite of the couch. She sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. 

 “What’s up?” Jason asked. 

 “The hockey team asked me to be their trainer.” She said. 

 “Are you going to do it?” Jason asked, looking at her. She looked a little uncertain and started at the mug on the coffee table. 

 “I mean sure. Why not? It’s a good way to integrate myself back into normal society.” She said. 

 Jason’s heart twisted and right now he wanted to go stab her father, seeing how he was to fault for the problems that his daughter was facing. “But they’re hormonal boys who want to pick fights with anyone in sight.” He said. 

 Isidora grinned at him. “Good thing that I’m dating one.” She said. 

 Jason was taken back. He let out affronted gasp. “Fight me.” He said and she let out the purest laugh that he’d heard in a while. 

 “Are you going to though?” He asked. 

 She shrugged. “I need more friends and a better social life.” She said. “You can meet them if you want.” She said. 

 Jason smiled. “Got to let them know your taken.” He said. She threw a throw pillow at him and he batted it away with ease. Puggles grumbled and rolled off Jason and went to seek a sleeping spot where it wasn’t moving constantly. 

 “Come here.” Jason held out his arms. Isidora rolled her eyes and walked over. She climbed on top of him and tucked her head into the crook of Jason’s neck. 

 Jason hugged her close to him. He brushed away a strand of hair from her face and looked down at her fondly. “And I promise you, if those motherfuckers hurt you, I will end them.” He promised. 

“I know.” She mumbled into his neck. 

***

 Isidora and Jason stood in the warm area of the arena, watching the practice. It was an interesting practice. So fair they’d seen the main goalie leave the net and tackle all of the incoming players who had the pack and then get tackled by someone one else. 

 Right now, Isidora was witnessing one player skate up to an unsuspecting player and slam him into the boards. 

 Jason winced. “I thought my family was violent.” He mumbled. 

 Isidora grinned at him. “Have you never seen a high level hockey game?” She asked. Jason shook his head. “You’ve missed out. They’re more violent then when Bane and Killer Croc get into a turf war.” She said. 

 Jason let out a throaty laugh. “They seem like an interesting bunch.” He commented. Isidora made an agreeable nice while continuing to watch the practice. 

 The buzzer rang, singling the end of the practice and everyone headed to the change room. “I think that this is my cue. See you in a second babe.” She said, kissing his cheek and heading into the cold area. 

 She waited at as safe distance until the coach noticed her and singled her over. She felt dwarfed by everyone in their skates. She followed the coach into the change room and hung back. 

 Everyone was sitting on the benches, chatting and laughing away. Their heads looking out of proportion compared to their broad chest protectors. The goalie looking even more disproportionate. The goalie that she seen earlier was just as she predicted. 

 He had long wavy hair, stubble and a good craziness as he laughed and joked with his other teammates.

 What took Isidora back was the girl who was sitting in the middle of the change room in fun hockey gear laughing along with the rest of the guys. If Isidora wasn’t with Jason, she just might go for this girl. 

 “Alright listen up.” The coach barked and the chatter and laugher decreased immediately. Everyone snapped towards the coach. “I’d like to introduce you to someone.” He said. 

 Everyone looked to Isidora who waved awkwardly to the team. “This is our new trainer Isidora Karahalios. I hope that you’ll will treat her with the respect that she deserves.” The coach said. 

 “Hi!” Isidora said, waving again. The team waved at her without breaking eye contact. 

 The woman groaned and stood up. “Alright losers. I’ll see you later.” She said, grabbing her helmet and heading to the door. She passed Isidora she gave Isidora grin. “Welcome to the team.” She said and disappeared through the door. 

 The coach nodded at the team. “Strategy tomorrow at 6 be there on time.” He said and walked out. 

 Isidora waved again, really awkwardly and then followed the coach out the door. “Miss. Karahalios I’d really like to thank you for agreeing to be our trainer. I was told about what happened and if you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” He said. 

 Isidora nodded. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” She said. 

 The coach nodded again and walked off to his change room and Isidora went back to Jason who was chilling where she left him. 

 He looked up an rose a pointed eyebrow. “How’s it go?” He asked. 

 She groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder. He let out a little laugh and patted her on the shoulder. “I was so awkward.” She complained. 

 “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” He said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. 

 “Fuck off.” She mumbled. 

 “It wasn’t that bad.” A new voice scared the shit out of Isidora. 

 “Ah Jesus.” Isidora spun around and jumped back. It was just the girl on the team. 

 She grinned mischievously. “No sorry, just me Ara. But I’ve been told that I have a striking resemblance to him.” She said, making finger gun and resting her chin in the crook of her fingers and grinning.  

 Behind Isidora, Jason let out a snort. Ara smiled at Isidora. “Don’t worry. Its always awkward being introduced. Trust me. I had the guys staring at me for couple of practices. Also be prepared for Gawain to try to flirt with you. He will leave you alone when you say no, he’s just awkward and desperate for love.” She said. 

 Jason grumbled and hugged Isidora from behind. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew that he had his protective mode. She absently minded reached back and patted him on face. 

 Ara rolled her eyes. “Maeve is going to be super upset that she missed your introduction. Also be prepared to be assaulted by smiles from Ronan.” She said. 

 “Maeve?” Isidora asked. 

 Ara shrugged. “Our manager. Ronan’s her brother. Just look for guy with a permanent smile on his face and really blonde hair.” She said. Her phone buzzed and she looked at and frowned. “Sorry, but I have to go. My brother is being a useless gay. Like usual. See ya. Good luck.” Ara called over her shoulder. 

 “Babe. You’re phone’s buzzing.” Isidora frowned. Jason sighed and fished his phone out of his front pocket. She squeaked when he pinched her backside. “Jason.” She said. He laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders. 

 “Hey Dildo.” Jason said. She knew he was talking to Dick and she snorted in laughter. Jason gave her an amused look and then it dropped. “Sorry, I should take this somewhere private.” He said. He gave her a kiss and headed off. 

 Isidora watched him go and crossed her arms and tapped her foot. 

 “Hi.” A guy sounding flirtatious slid up to Isidora. It was who Isidora thought was Gawain. 

 “Hi?” Isidora said, gripping the sides of her purse. Even though Ara said that he was harmless, Isidora was a little taken back by his brazen nature. 

 “I’m Gawain.” He said, holding out his hand. Behind him the captain, Leon had his head in his hand and was shaking his head. 

 “I’m Isidora.” She said, taking his hand and shaking it. 

 “I can’t believe we’ve never crossed paths before. It’s such a shame really.” He sighed, batting his eyelashes at her. 

 Isidora rose an eyebrow. “That’s because I doubt you’ve ever set foot in the science wing.” She said. 

 Gawain looked a little shocked and behind him Leon snorted. Gawain then grinned at Isidora. “You’ll fit in perfectly here.” He said. 

 Isidora did not know where this conversation was going. 

 “So a date?” Gawain asked. 

 “What’s going on?” Jason asked, walking back over and shoving his phone into jeans and glaring at Gawain as he dropped an arm around Isidora’s waist. 

 Isidora gave Gawain a sympathetic smile. “Gawain, I’d like for you to meet my boyfriend Jason.” She said. 

 Gawain grinned. “Sorry for flirting with you. Didn’t know. Nice to meet you man.” He apologized to Isidora. He waved goodbye and headed out. 

 “Sorry about that.” Leon said walking up. 

 Isidora grinned. “Don’t worry. Ara already warned me about his flirtatiousness.” She said. 

 Leon snorted and rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah, he’s flirted with out half of the hockey team, our mutual friends and Maeve. He’s especially keen on people that look like they could snap him in half.” He said amused.  

 Isidora grinned. “Looks like Jason’s his type.” She said, tilting her head up an grinned at her boyfriend. 

 He looked at her flatly and rose an eyebrow. “It’s unfortunate that he’s not my type.” He said, flatly. 

 Isidora and Leon grinned. “Anyways. It was nice meeting you Isidora. Just to warn you, you’re going to be added to the group chat. See you.” He said waving goodbye. 

 Isidora waved goodbye and them smiled up at Jason. “See its not that bad.” She said. He looked at her unconvinced and raised an eyebrow at her again.  

  “Incoming.” Jason mumbled. 

 Isidora looked over to the doors and there was a bone boy with a sunny smile talking with a lithe black boy with long dreadlocks a boy with soft brown hair and the same soft smile.  

 He grinned when he saw Isidora. “Hi! I’m Ronan! Welcome to the team.” He said, grinning and shaking her hand. “This is Val.” He said, looking to his friend with the dreadlocks. “Uh, Val?” He asked, snapping his fingers in front his friend’s face. 

 Val who was staring at Jason, blinked and snapped out of it. “Hun?” He asked. 

Ronan rolled his eyes. “And this Thomas.” He said, nudging his friend with the soft smile. Thomas grinned and waved. 

 “It’s nice to meet you.” Isidora said. 

 “I don’t don’t know if Leon warned you but Gawain’s going to add you to the group chat and I hope that you know how to use a mute button. It doesn’t let up. Except when Jade forces Gawain and Leon to go to bed.” Ronan said. 

 “Jade’s a friend of Leon, Elyon, and Gawain. She also lives with Gawain and Leon and occasionally yells at them.” Thomas added. 

 “It’s very amusing.” Val said. 

 Isidora grinned. “I kind of want meet her.” She said.   

 “She’ll be around for the games. Also if you ever at one of the archery tournaments, she’s the captain.” Ronan said. Jason made an interested noise.  

 “Anyways. Nice to meet you guys.” Ronan said. 

 “Yeah.” Val and Thomas agreed.

 “It was really nice meet you guys.” Isidora said, grinning. Jason shrugged and looked down at his phone. Thomas, Ronan, and Val waved goodbye as they headed out. 

 “They’re nice.” She turned around and faced her boyfriend. 

 Jason shrugged and smiled down at her, his eyes crinkled around the corners of his eyes. “If you like them. I’m fine with them.” He said.       

 “Aw you do care.” Isidora said, reaching up and giving him a quick kiss. He grumbled but smiled at her. 

 After meeting the rest of the team, Isidora took Jason’s hand and they wandered out the arena. “I’m actually pretty exited for this.” Isidora said. 

 “They’re weird.” Jason said. 

 “I like them.” Isidora said. “A little odd but likeable.” She said. 

 “Still don’t like Gawain.” Jason mumbled and his grip on Isidora’s hands got tighter and his brow furled. 

 “Babe. He’s just a little more open then most people. I’ve a feeling that if I ask him to stop, he’ll back off.” She said. Jason humphed again. 

 Isidora sighed and looked down at her boots. “And the coach told me that he knew about my abduction and if I needed anything, then I could come to him for help. Which is good I guess.” She said.

 “That’s good isn’t it?” Jason asked. 

 “Yeah, it’s good. It’s just that I don’t want that my defining feature. You know. Oh look it’s Isidora, the girl that got kidnapped because of her father.”  She complained, swinging their intertwined hands. “I want to be known as a great doctor. It’s hard enough to be a woman in science but I’m going to have to prove my worth times more then male doctors because ‘I’m delicate fragile flower’ and that I shouldn’t be in this field.” She said. 

 Jason was silent. She was thankful. She felt close to tears again. 

 “Do you think that the team knows?” Jason asked. 

 Isidora shrugged, the tears were fading a little bit. “If they do, they haven’t mentioned it. Which is good I guess.” She said.  

 “You want to go get some lunch?” Jason asked. “Alfred makes some of the best cucumber sandwiches.” He said. 

 Isidora gave him a wonderful smile. She loved Alfred’s cooking. She loved him. He was like the grandfather that she’d never had. Really the Wayne family, as loud and as boisterous as they were they were the family that she didn’t have and she was glad that she got to be apart of it. “I’d love too.” She said. 

 They walked to Jason’s motorcycle. He swung his leg over his motorcycle and passed her, her helmet. he grinned at her, his reflective sunglasses shun in the sunlight. 

 She grinned back and put her helmet on and buckled it up. She grabbed her sunglasses from her purse and slid them on. 

 At first she’d been a little nervous about getting on his bike but now she loved it. She swung her leg behind him and gripped his chest. 

 “You holding on tightly enough?” He asked, looking behind his shoulder. His own helmet getting in the way. 

 “I’m good. When ever you are baby.” She said. The bike rumbled under her and they took off. She loved the wind rushing through her hair and pelting her face. 

 She left like she could escape the world on the bike, unlike when she was in a car. She loved this feeling. 

 Around her, buildings, cars, and shops whizzed around her, soon turning lush green scenery with few houses dotting the landscape. 

 Jason started to slow dow, as they approached Wayne manor. Isidora started to recognize the scenery around her. Soon she heard the gravel of the manor’s driveway crunch under the motorcycle. Jason cut the power from his bike and put down his foot. 

 Isidora gracefully slid off the bike and kicked the stand out from Jason. He gave her a wry smile and got off. 

 He took off his helmet, flicking his hair out dramatically. Isidora rolled her eyes and took of her helmet. In one hand she held her helmet and in the other she took Jason’s hand. Together they walked up to the manor. 

 The door swung open to a seemingly empty manor. But Isidora knew that various members of the family were holed up in the house. Or down in the fabled batcave that Isidora had heard so much but had never seen. 

 She and Jason walked into the kitchen where Alfred was making a platter of sandwiches. He heard their approach and looked up. 

 He gave them a smile. “Master Jason, Miss Isidora. It’s lovely to see you. Will you be joining us for lunch?” He asked. 

 Isidora smiled in return. “If you’ll have us.” She said. Jason pouted at her. She gave him a little grin in return. 

 “It’ll be my pleasure.” Alfred said. He finished making the sandwiches and took the try into the dining room. Jason and Isidora followed him. “I will go get Master Tim and Miss Cassandra.” He said and left them. 

 Isidora snagged an sandwich as she sat down and nibbled on it. In a minute Tim and Cassandra came down. 

 Cassandra smiled at Isidora as she sat across from her, while Tim nearly face planted onto the table. The three of them looked alarmed as Tim calmly took a sandwich. 

 Cassandra turned back to Isidora. “How are you settling down?” She asked. 

 “Very good. I have to thank you guys for cleaning my apartment for me. It’s a really nice thing you to do.” Isidora said. 

  “What ever we can do to make you feel better.” Cassandra said. 

 Isidora really like Cassandra. She was a quiet force that always seemed to calm down Isidora. Not to mention she was probably Jason’s favourite sibling so all Isidora had heard about he from Jason was glowing reviews. 

 She had no doubt that they were true. 

 Jason gave Isidora a side smile and turned to Cassandra. “She’s also the new trainer for the boys hockey team.” He said. 

 Cassandra rose an eyebrow at Isidora who shrugged bashfully. “That is very cool! How are the boys?” She asked. A worried crease appeared between her brows. 

 Isidora waved her hand. “They’re fine. Don’t worry. As Jason eloquently put it earlier they’re just hormonal boys who want to pick fights with anyone in sight.” She said, grinning up at her boyfriend. “But luckily I’m dating one.” She said. 

 Cassandra pressed her lips into a smile while Tim let out a barking laugh. Jason coloured and gave Isidora a little pout. 

 Under the table she gently squeezed his leg. He pouted a little more. She gave him a lopsided smile. She loved him so much. 

 Her phone started buzzing inside her pocket a million times per hour. Must be the group chat. “Sorry. Bathroom.” She said, standing up and giving them a sympathetic smile. She headed to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. 

 She had so many notifications. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Lil G**

_Sent at 12:49_

Everyone I’d like to formally like to introduce our new stunning trainer Isidora to the group chat. Isidora welcome to the group chat. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Fairy Queen**

_Sent at_   _12:50_

I’m so mad that I wasn’t there today!!!! >:((((( 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Lil G**

_Sent at 12:50_

She’s super nice and sweet and Isidora if you’re reading this if you ever break up with your (slightly terrifying) boyfriend I’m still here. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Fairy Queen**

_Sent at 12:51_

Gawain!!!!! 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Lil G**

_Sent at 12:51_

Kidding, kidding. But seriously she is super nice. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Born Strong**

_Sent at 12:52_

She is super nice and is able to put up with your flirting(which is a plus) Gawain. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Dad**

_Sent at 12:52_

Be nice Ara 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Born Strong**

_Sent at 12:53_

Where’s the fun in that????

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Isidora**

_Sent at 12:54_

Wow, you guys weren’t kidding when you guys said that I should learn how to use my mute button. Here I am trying to have a nice lunch with Jason and his family and bam I get like 10 new notifications. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Lil G**

_Sent at 12:54_

Isidora!!!! Hi! Welcome.

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Born Strong**

_Sent at 12:55_

Sup? Yeah, sorry about this. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Dad**

_Sent at 12:55_

Hey Isidora. I’m sorry about the chat. But welcome! 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Fairy Queen**

_Sent at 15:56_

Hi!!! I’m Maeve. I’m the manager for the team, I’m also Ronan’s sister. He said that you two met today! I’m really sorry that I wasn’t there to introduce myself at practice today. I had class :( 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Isidora**

_Sent at 15:56_

It’s fine I understand. I have a huge load homework myself. It’s nice to meet you. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Fairy Queen**

_Sent at 15:57_

That suck :( But I’m glad there’s more girls on the team. It was looking a little too male. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Born Strong**

_Sent at 15:57_

Ahmen!

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Lil G**

_Sent at 15:57_

Um………..I feel a little attacked. 

 There was a knock on the bathroom door. Isidora looked up from her phone, alarmed. “Babe? Are you okay in there?” Jason asked. 

 Isidora relaxed and opened the door. Jason’s frame filled up the open door. He had a worried on his face. She shook her head. “I’m fine babe. I just got distracted that’s all.” She said, waving her phone as proof. 

 His expression softened. “The group chat?” He asked. 

 She nodded. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into an embrace. “What do you say to a quickie?” He asked.

 Isidora let out a little snort. She placed a finger on his lips. “Not now. Bit I’m willing when we get back to my place.” She said. 

 He pouted and relented. “Fine.” He grumbled. 

 She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on. I have no doubt what your siblings are thinking.” She said and left the bathroom. Behind her Jason cackled and followed her back into the dinning room. 

 Tim raised an arched eyebrow at her. Isidora blushed and slid into her seat. “Sorry.” She mumbled. Jason looked annoying proud for something that he didn’t do. 

 Isidora finished her sandwich. “I should get going. I still have a lot of homework and notes to look over.” She said. She smiled at Alfred. “Thank you for the lunch.” She said. 

 Alfred smiled. “It was a pleasure.” He said. He caste a disapproving eye over to Jason who turned bright red. 

 Isidora went a little red herself and pulled Jason outside. 

 “What’s wrong?” He purred, pulled her around so she was squarely in front of him and dropped his arms around her waist. 

 She giggled and looked away. 

 He smiled at her and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. But she could feel the want under the softness. “Let’s go home.” She whispered. Jason agreed. 

 In a second they had climbed onto Jason’s bike and taken off. Isidora rested her head on Jason’s leather clad shoulder and watched things whip past them. 

 Jason turned off the bike once they got to Isidora’s building. She slid off the bike and undid her helmet with a grin. 

 She tugged at him to hurry up. Isidora impatiently bopped around as they were waiting for the elevator. Jason slid his hand around her body, exploring, wanting to touch her in the more private places. 

 The elevator door dings open and Jason all but pushed her into elevator. She grinned and tugged him down to her level. She pressed a kiss onto his lips. He grinned back and kissed her.

 The kisses were slow and passionate. A preview for what was going to happen. 

 The doors dinged open and both of them broke apart. Jason coughed and scratched his nose, not being able looking at Mrs. Ferry in the eye. 

 She gave them a shrewd look but didn’t say anything. Isidora went red and looked down. 

 Once it was their floor, Isidora took Jason’s hand and pulled him to her apartment. She dropped his hand and dug out her keys from her purse and was having difficulties unlocking her door because Jason had taken up kissing the back of her shoulders and pulled her towards him. 

 She laughed and managed to finally unlock the door. She pulled the key and swung the door shut. She let her purse drop to the floor as she turned around and faced him. 

 Jason looked ready. He reached down and kissed her roughly. He pushed her up against couch and fumbled in with the button of her jeans. 

 Isidora pulled her jeans off and Jason picked her up and dropped her on the couch. She grinned and ran a hand across the back of his neck and through his thick dark hair. 

 “Bedroom.” She said between kisses. He nodded and picked her up again, she wrapped her legs around his tick torso. He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her onto the bed and climbed over top of her. 

***

 Isidora had forgotten the brutal fast pace of a Hockey game. She had been to a couple of practices but they were slow compared to this. 

 Tucked up in a warm sweater, a puffy sweater vest and a scarf, Isidora stood standing on the bench behind the players. 

 Isidora didn’t know what was going on most of the time and didn’t understand why the coaches and the players yelled at refs for the call that they’d made. 

 Her job was to make sure that they players were not going to die, that’s it. 

 But one thing that no one had prepared her for was how loud everything was. There were fan across the stands cheering for the their friends and family. But there was one kid that stood out. 

 Every time that Ara got out onto the ice this kid would yell out something along the lines of “YOU BEAUTIFUL DESTROYER OF THE PATRIARCH. GO MUDER THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS.” 

 Isidora turned to Maeve who looked amused at the guy. She had met Maeve on the second practice that she had gone too. 

 They had hit off and Isidora had a new friend by the end of the practice. Isidora felt bad for thinking it but she found this strange but nice group of rambunctious of hockey players a lot better then her old group of friends.      

“Who is that?” Isidora asked. 

 Maeve shook her head fondly. “The guy’s name is Shitty. Or Shits. No one knows his real name and he loved her. Not romantically though. He’s a real ‘feminist’ type dude. He used to play for an other school team and when he came here and found out that she’s the only girl on the team, he fell in love.”  Maeve said. 

 Isidora rolled her eyes. What a weirdo.  

 “I know. He’s great though. Always good for a laugh.” Maeve said. 

 At the other end of the ice there was a loud shout of anger that drew Isidora and Maeve’s attention. “Jesus fuck.” Isidora whispered. 

 A fight had broken out. At the centre of the fight there was one guy from the opposite team had pinned up one of their players and started punching them. 

 An other player from their team had skated up and pushed the guy off of their pinned player and they had gotten into a fight. 

 “Is that Ara?” Maeve asked, quietly. Looking at the crumpled up player on the ice. 

 Fuck. It was. 

 the ref blew the whistle and skated between the two men, trying break the fight up. An other ref had to pull their player, Crozgine back and hold onto him until he calmed down. Both players were taken by the reds and pushed them into the penalty box. 

 Isidora got ready for one of the refs to come help her to go across the ice and help Ara up when Ara herself stood up. 

 Ronan, at lest Isidora thought it was skated up and offered to help Ara. She shook her head and went to her place at the face off circle down at the other end. 

 Isidora frowned and looked at Maeve. What the fuck was Ara doing? She needed medical help. 

 The ref blew the whistle and everyone tensed up, waiting for the puck drop. Ronan had snagged the puck and sent it back to Ara. 

 There was a loud snap and then there was the loud buzzer saying that the puck had gone into the net. 

 It happened so fast, that not just Isidora had missed it. Other members of the audience and of both teams looked around in surprise. 

 The score board changed from 4-1 to 4-2. Ara skated up the rink, Isidora thought that she was coming to the bench but went the the blue face off circle. Well, skating was a nice way of saying it. More like limped over. 

 Ara leaned heavily on her stick, her body still tense. Everyone else took their places. Glancing over to Ara in worry. She ignored them. 

 The ref blew the whistle again and Ronan managed to get the puck again. He sent it over to Ara. She grabbed the puck and forced her way into the other end. 

 She bounced the puck off of the boards and grabbed it again. She skated powerfully to the net and wound up for a shop. The puck sailed and in a second the whistle blew and the buzzer went off. 

 They had gotten an other goal. 

 The scoreboard changed to 4-3. While the team cheered. It looked like things were looking better. But Isidora looked worriedly to Ara who had set herself up again. 

 Was she trying to get an other goal. She beckoned Ronan over to her before he went to centre ice for the face off. They had quite discussion and in the end Ronan nodded and got ready for the face off.   

  He leaned on his stick and glared down at the man on the other team. Things had gone from tense to down right hatred. 

 For the first time that night the arena was dead silent. Isidora onerously bit her lip and watched the scene in front of her. 

 The ref blew the whistle and let the puck drop. Ronan and the other centre man fought for the puck. Ronan back handed the puck away to Val, Ara’s defence partner. “Hackie sack.” Ara yelled. What the fuck was that?

Val nodded and took the puck and skated to the blue line. He slapped the puck into the other end. It went scattering into the other end and ran up the boards on the other side. 

 Ara skated into the other end and picked up the puck and one timed it to the net. Isidora held her breath in wonder. Did it go in? 

 The whistle blown by the ref confirmed it. Then the loud buzzer. It was now 4-4. Ara had gotten a hat trick in about a minute. And now Ara was skating to the bench. Isidora jumped off the bench and went to the door. 

 Ara tripped over the little bar and stumbled onto the bench. Isidora scrambled over and took off Ara’s helmet. 

 She did not look good. She was pale and heaving. Isidora turned to Maeve. “Get a trash can.” She said. Maeve nodded and ran out of the bench and returned with a can later. 

 Ara took the can from her and heaved once more and then threw up. 

 “Ara, can you look up for me?” Isidora asked gently. There was a possibility that she had a concussion. Ara looked up to the light without a word and Isidora gently covered both her eyes. 

 Isidora moved one hand and looked at Ara’s pupil. It wasn’t dilating properly. Biting her lip, Isidora put her hand back down and checked the other eye. Same result. 

 She then checked both of Ara’s eyes together. “Ara can you tell me where you are and what you just did?” Isidora asked. 

 Ara frowned, trying to think. “I-I uh I’m at my hockey game.” She said after an uncomfortable amount of time. “And I think I just got a hattie.” Isidora was worried. “Is something wrong?” Ara asked. Her voice was crackly and hoarse. 

 “Everything’s fine Ara. Maeve can you take her to the change room and help her get undressed.” Isidora reassured Ara and then asked Maeve. 

 Maeve nodded and together with the help of Leon who was on the bench at the time, they helped Ara up and went to the change room. 

 Ara watched them go and then turned back to Coach Newman. “How bad was it?” He asked. 

 Isidora took in a deep breath. “She has a concussion that I know of at lest. I’m going to take her to the hospital.” She said.  

 “Sounds good.” He said and turned back to the game. 

 Isidora ran to the change room. Leon was waiting outside of Ara’s change room. He looked at her worriedly. “Is she going to be okay?” He asked. 

 “The doctors at the hospital will tell us that.” She said. Leon nodded and Isidora went into the change room. Ara and Maeve both looked up at Isidora. 

 Ara had her top part off and Maeve was crouching on the ground undoing her laces. The door banged open and Ara’s big brother Asher his his fiancée Arlen were standing in the doorway, their chest’s heaving. 

 “God, Arie.” Asher whispered and dropped down next to her on the bench. Ara sniffled and leaned in slightly to the hug that her brother was giving her. 

 “It hurts.” Her voice didn’t sound any better. 

 “What hurts?” Isidora asked. Ara gestured to her chest. Fuck. Isidora pulled on a pair of gloves. “I’m going feel your chest okay?” She asked. Ara nodded in pain. 

 Isidora started on the right side. Isidora didn’t feel anything wrong but it looked a little bruised already. 

 But on the left side, that was an other story. A couple of ribs down Isidora felt a crack on one of the ribs and then the next rib it felt broken. Ara let out a gasp of pain when Isidora touched it. 

 She mentally prepared to tell the doctors about that. “Let’s get you dressed okay?” Isidora said softly. “Then we’re going to the hospital.” 

 Ara nodded and held out her arms as Asher slowly pushed her shirt over her arms and over her head. Maeve pulled the skates off. 

 The three of them worked silently and helped Ara get dressed. Asher gripped his sister’s arms and helped her slowly walk out of the arena into his car. 

 “I’m coming with you.” Isidora said. Asher nodded. Arlen kissed Asher’s cheek. “I’ll stick around here with Maeve. Stay safe.” He said. 

 Asher nodded and put his sister in the front seat of the car and did up her seat belt. Isidora slid into the back seat while Asher got into the driver’s seat. 

 The car ride to the hospital was silent. Asher pulled up to the entrance of the ER. Isidora undid her seat belt and got out of the car and gently helped Ara out of the car. “I’ll go park the car and met you guys inside.” Asher said. 

 Isidora nodded and helped Ara into the hospital. 

 “How can I help you?” The nurse on duty asked. Ara swayed in Isidora’s arm and turned to the nearest trash can and threw up. Isidora gave the nurse a sympathetic look. “No need.” The nurse said. “I’ll get the doctor.” The nurse said. 

 “Thank you.” Isidora said and she guided Ara to the nearest seat. 

 Ara collapsed onto the seat and dropped her head down. “Whoa, whoa. Stay with me okay?” Isidora said, clutching Ara’s hands in her home. 

 Ara looked up at Isidora with tired eyes. “I’m so tired though.” She said. 

 “I know. Just for a bit longer.” Isidora pleaded. 

 Ara nodded. “Okay.” She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. 

 “Thank you. What’s going on in your classes right now?” Isidora asked, hoping to keep her awake. 

 Ara sighed and squinted. “We’re um learning about Norse weapons right now and shield maidens. I like shield maidens. I like how they make those stupid ass boys who think that all woman did was sit around and cook and clean uncomfortable.” She said. 

 “That’s cool. I don’t now much about shield maidens.” Isidora said. 

 “That’s because bigot archaeologists have tried to erase evidence of them.” Ara spat and swayed. 

 A doctor in a white coat and scrubs came over to them. “Miss—” He trailed off, not knowing her name. 

 “Strongborn.” Isidora supplied. 

 He nodded. “Miss Strongborn, if you follow my nurse. I wish to have a word your friend.” He said. Ara nodded and stood up. She stumbled over to the nurse who was waiting for Ara. 

 “What happened?” He asked. 

“Um, we were at a hockey game. Well she’s a player for the boys hockey team actually If you saw her play you’d understand and I’m actually the trainer. I’m not sure how it started, I was distracted but she was in a fight. Well a one-sided fight. Someone had to pull the guy off of her.” Isidora started. 

 The doctor nodded and gestured for her to continue. Isidora wiped a tear forming from her eye and crossed her arms. “I thought that she’d come off right away but she stayed on for about an other minute  and managed to get a hat trick. As one last kind of fuck you to the guy that attacked her.” Isidora continued. 

 The doctor looked impressed. Isidora nodded. “Yeah. She’s kind of stubborn like that. When she got off the ice she threw up so I checked to see if she had a consecution. Her pupils weren't dilating properly and she had trouble remembering what happened.” She said. 

 The doctor nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad. “Anything else that you noticed?” He asked. 

 “Yeah actually. She said that her chest hurt and when I checked, on the left side of her chest a few ribs down, I think that she has a broken rib and maybe a cracked rib or two.” Isidora said. 

 The doctor nodded and wrote it down. He smiled and touched her shoulder gently. “Thank you. This has been a real help. I’ll let you know about her condition as soon as possible.” He said. 

 “Thank you.” Isidora said and sniffled. The doctor patted her on the shoulder again and she sat down again. The doctor walked into the door that Ara had gone through. 

 Asher came in through the doors and saw Isidora made his way over. “What’s happened?” He asked. 

 “The doctor came out and talked to me while Ara went in back with a nurse. He said that he’d come out and tell us is anything changed.” Isidora said. 

 Asher sighed and sank down into the seat next to Isidora. “I should call mom and dad soon.” He said. 

 Isidora put a hand on his shoulder. “Call them when we get an update. You shouldn’t call them until you hear something good. So you don’t worry them too much.” She advised. 

 He sighed again. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said. “I’m sorry. I’m just really worried.” He said. 

 “I get it. She’s you little sister. You’re protective of her.” Isidora said. 

 “What about you? You got any younger siblings?” He asked. 

 Isidora shook her head. “I’m the youngest. Besides I don’t talk to my family that much. We have a bit of rocky history. But I do have someone like that. His name is Domain. He’s like a little brother to me.” She said. 

 “Yeah? How’d you meet him?” Asher asked. 

 Isidora shook her head. “He found my cat and brought her back to me. As a reward he asked to play with my dog Puggles. Turns out I’m dating one of his older brothers. Jason.” She said. 

 He let out a little snort. Isidora smiled. 

***

 Isidora was dozing off of on Asher’s shoulder when her phone buzzed in the pocket of her puffy sweater vest. Yawning she pulled it out and checked it. 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Dad**

_Sent at 11:49_

We won 4-5. Crozgine got a goal in Ara’s honour. I’m coming over to check up on Ara, FYI. How’s she doing? 

 

**Coolest group ever**

**From: Isidora**

_Sent at 11:49_

We’re still waiting. 

 Isidora put her phone down and closed her eyes again. She wanted to go to bed. Asher gently nudged her and she peeked open an eye open. The doctor came back out. 

 Isidora stretched and tried to look semi-awake. “How is she?” Isidora asked, her voice was thick with sleep. She heard traces of her former greek accent in her voice. 

 “She’ll be fine in the long run. But as you predicted she has a moderate concussion, a few cracked ribs and a broken rib. I don’t think that she’s getting back on the ice until late January or early Febuary.” He said. 

 Asher rubbed his face. “Ara’s not going to be happy.” He mumbled. He stood up. “Can I see her?” He asked. 

 The doctor nodded. “Of course. Follow me.” He said. Isidora and Asher followed the doctor into the back and past patient beds. 

 He pushed back a curtain and Isidora found Ara sitting up drowsily. She looked up at them and gave them a tired smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Asher asked, walking over to his sister’s side and taking her hand. 

 She smiled tiredly at him. “I’m okay. The doctors gave me something to help with the pain.” She said. Isidora could tell. Ara looked over to Isidora and smiled. “Thank you for staying with me.” She said. 

 Isidora smiled back. “It’s no problem.” She said. 

 “Did we win? What happened?” Ara asked. 

 Asher sighed. “I don’t know.” He said. 

 “We won 5-4. Apparently once Crozgine got out of the box he got a goal in your honour and Leon said that he was coming over to check up on you.” Isidora said. 

 Ara nodded. “Okay.” She mumbled. 

 Asher looked at his little sister in nervousness. He wanted to say thing but stopped. 

 “I’m going to go out and find Leon. I’ll be right back.” Isidora said, and left the Strongborn siblings alone for a bit. 

 Isidora walked quickly out and stood in the waiting room, looking for him. Leon and Arlen walked in, looking around for Isidora or Asher. 

 Leon noticed Isidora waiting for them and they both walked over to her. “How’s Ara?” Arlen asked. Isidora knew that he had grown up with Asher and Ara and considered Ara as his little sister. 

 Isidora sighed and fiddled with the strap of her purse. “A moderate concussion, some cracked ribs, and a broken rib.” She said. Leon and Arlen looked pained. “Yeah. I know. The doctor said that she wasn’t going to get back on the ice until at least late January, early Febuary.” Isidora said. 

 Both of them looked broken. Ara loved hockey, it was a huge part of her life and it would crush her to find that out. She was also one of the powerhouses of the team and the team would be sorely lacking it’s power. 

 “I know. Follow me.” Isidora said, guided them back to Ara. 

 She grinned when she saw Leon and Arlen. “Hi guys.” She said. 

 “Hey Ara.” Leon said, walking over to the bed. Arlen followed Leon’s suit. 

 She smiled both up at them. “Can you tell Crozgine thank you from me?” She asked. Leon nodded and she beamed up him. 

 “How are you feeling kid?” Arlen asked. 

 “Tired but good. The doctor’s said that I can’t go to sleep for a while. So that sucks.” She pouted. 

 “Someone should stay with her you know?” Asher spoke up. 

 Isidora nodded. “We could do shifts? Coordinate a time with the rest of the team when they’re able to stay with her.” She said. 

 “I can take first shift.” Arlen said. Asher looked taken back. “Babe you have a test tomorrow. Remember? You should go home and get some rest.” He ordered. 

 “He’s right. You should listen to your fiancée.” Ara piped up. 

 Asher sighed and put his hands up. “It’s two against one. You guys win. I’ll take the shift after my test.” He said. 

 “I’ll take tomorrow morning.” Leon said. 

 “I’ll take an evening shift.” Isidora said. 

 “And I’ll make get the word out to the team. Ask them about when they can help.” Leon said. 

 Isidora nodded and yawned. “Could someone take me home?” She asked. 

 “I will.” Leon volunteered. He better over and gave Ara a quick little hug. He moved out of the way so that Isidora could. She gave her a soft big, being mindful of her injuries. 

 “I’ll see you later.” Isidora said softly. She felt Ara nod and let go. 

 Isidora waved goodbye as she follows Leon out. They walked out in silence, Isidora looked back and fiddled with her purse strap. 

***

 Isidora noticed a light in her apartment when Leon pulled up to her building. So did he. He turned back Isidora with a concerned look. 

 “Is that your boyfriend?” He asked. 

 “I-I don’t know. Last I heard he was still out of state.” Isidora said. That was true. He had to go for hero business. She wasn’t sure. Isidora didn’t want to know what he had to do. 

 “Do you want me to come up?” He asked. 

 Isidora nodded. She was scared that it was more of Black Mask’s men looking for her, or just regular robbers. Either way she didn’t want to go up alone. 

 “Alright.” Leon killed the engine and undid his seat belt. They both got out of the car and Leon locked it. 

 They walked up to Isidora’s building in silence. “Thank you.” She muttered. 

 He gave her a strained smile. He looked to the ground. “I didn’t want to be that guy, but I didn’t want you to go up alone with what happened.” He said. 

 Isidora’s heart sank. “You know?” She asked. 

 “A few of us. Gawain and Elyan. Maybe Ara. But we didn’t want to talk about it. Our friend Jade, she was kidnapped a while back. She still doesn’t talk about it but we know that it’s shit and something really bad happened to her. I mean it changed her. So we decided not to talk.” Leon said. 

 Isidora sighed and gave him an appreciative look. “Thanks Leon.” She said softly. 

 The doors dinged open they headed down to her apartment. Isidora could see that her lights were on and people moving inside it.  

 Isidora gripped Leon’s hand nervously. He briefly looked down and then back up to the door in front of them. She gripped the doorknob, it was still locked. She pulled her key from her purse and slid it into lock.

 With shaking hands, she turned the lock and opened the door. It swung open and Isidora came face to face with her boyfriend still wearing his uniform and three red heads still in their uniforms. 

 Fuck. Isidora quickly closed the door. Panicked she turned to Leon. She really hoped that he had not seen that. 

 But she could tell that he had. He pointed to the closed door. “Was that Red Hood in your room?” He asked. 

 She sighed. She really wanted to strangle Jason right now. “Yes.” She said. 

 “Jason’s Red Hood?” He asked again. 

 She nodded. “Yes and tell anyone and he will find you and shoot you. I promise that.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said slowly. “Two more questions.” He said. She nodded and gestured to him to continue. “Do you know any other members of the bat family and do you know their identities?” He asked. 

 “Yes and I’m not going to comment on the last part.” Isidora said. 

 He made a face and thought about. “Fair point. Second question who are the red heads?” He asked. 

 Isidora turned and glared at the door. “I have no fucking clue. But first thing I do when I get inside is interrogate my boyfriend.” She growled and tell him off for not giving her any warning. “Again. A reminder tell anyone and Jason will shoot you.” She warned.   

 Leon nodded. “Okay. Um I’ll see you later?” He asked. 

 She nodded. “Yeah. Thanks again Leon.” She said. He nodded and turned and left. She watched him head down the stairs before turned and heading back into the apartment. 

 Jason looked up at her as she walked in. “Hi.” He said. The three red heads turned and looked at her. 

 “Hi.” She said curtly. “Fire escape.” She said, looking at him dead in the eye. 

 He sighed and stood up and followed her to the window. The guy cackled and made a whipping motion. “Whipped.” He sang. 

 Jason turned and glared at him. Isidora climbed out onto the fire escape and turned around and crossed her arms. He gave her a bashful look. She pointed to the people in her apartment. “Who the fuck are they?” She asked. 

 He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, they’re friends. We needed to a place lay low for a night. I’m sorry I sprung this on you. I couldn’t take them the manor because they don’t know everyone’s identity.” He said. 

 Isidora looked down. “Alright. I understand. But next time please text me. I don’t like to find out like that.” She said. 

 He took her hands. He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said. “I really am. Also was that Leon I noticed?” He asked. 

 Isidora sighed and brushed her hair from her face. “Yeah and all know he knows that my boyfriend is the Red Hood and that’s all. I also promised him that if he old anyone you’d shoot him.” She said. 

 Jason snorted and hugged her. “I guess that’s right. we should get back in before Roy thinks that we’re having sex out here.” He complained. 

 Isidora snorted again his chest. “Is he always like that?” She asked. 

 “More then you think.” He complained. Isidora smile and ducked back into the apartment. Astra came running up and jumped into Isidora’s arms. 

 “Astra’s not liking the company so much and I think that she missed you.” Jason said sliding back in and closing the window behind him. Isidora rose and eyebrow at him. She didn’t blame Astra. He gave her an other bashful look and sat down back down in the chair that he was in. 

 Isidora sat down on his lap with her feet hanging off of the arm of the chair. Astra purring in her lap. 

 “So you’re the girlfriend.” Roy said. His ginger hair sticking out from under the dirt baseball cap. 

 “Yes. And who are you?” She asked and reached over and snagged one of the remaining pieces of pizza fro the box on the table. 

 “I’m Roy Harper. I’m also known as Arsenal. Green Arrow’s former sidekick.” Roy didn’t sound to happy bout that last fact. 

 Isidora nodded and turned to the girl with fire like hair and orange skin. “And you are?” She asked. 

 She smiled brightly and crossed her legs and smiled at her. “I’m Koriand’r. But you can call me Kori.” She said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Jason’s told me a lot about you.” She said. Isidora brightened and smiled up at her boyfriend. He smiled back. 

 Isidora turned to the the last woman. Decked out in amour like clothing, she looked like, well an Amazon. She crossed her arms and looked and Puggles who was sitting at her feet and wagging his tail. “I am Artemis. Thank you for giving us shelter for the night.” She said. 

 A little brief and short. But Isidora didn’t mind it. 

 “So,” Jason stared and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Why are you home so late? I thought the game ended a while ago.” He said. 

 Roy rose an eyebrow. “What game?” He asked. 

 “I’m the trainer for the boys hockey team at the Uni.” She told him. He nodded and went back to fiddling with an arrow. Isidora sighed and looked down at Astra. “I was at the hospital.” She said. 

 Jason tensed under her. “What happened?” He asked. 

 “Some asshole decided to take his anger out on Ara because she’s the only girl on the team and put her in the hospital. A ‘moderate’ concussion, a few cracked ribs, and a broken one.” Isidora grounded out. 

 Roy and Kori winced. “This is Ara okay?” Artemis asked. 

 “Doctor’s said she’d make a full recovery but she’s not getting back onto the ice until late January or early February and it’s going to crush her when she finds out.” Isidora said. 

 Jason rested his head on top of Isidora. “I uh a have pull out couch that you guys can sleep on if you want. I don’t know if it’s going to fit all three of you though.” Isidora said. 

 Roy shrugged and looked over to Kori and Artemis. “I don’t mind cuddling if you guys don’t. If not I’ll sleep on the floor.” He said. 

 Isidora shrugged. “Okay. I’m going bed now. Night.” She said, getting up and picked Astra in her arms and headed to the bathroom. 

 Once she closed the door behind her, she let Astra jump out of her arms and Isidora went to the sink and got ready for bed. She splashed cold water onto her face and sighed. Isidora was not happy that Jason had sprung this on her. 

 Give her like an hour or two warning before hand so she could get some food for them and maybe clean up a little bit. 

 But she was going to work with what she had. She’ll just get up tomorrow morning and when she was coming back from her morning run. 

 Isidora picked up Astra and let the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Being too tired to put things away properly she kicked her clothes into a corner and pulled on her pyjamas. 

 Astra jumped on the bed and curled up into a ball next to her pillow as Isidora went and closed the door. 

 The light from the living room slowly faded as the door swung shut. Isidora sighed and curled up under her covers and closed her eyes. 

 Sometime later, when she had fallen half asleep she heard the door to her bedroom open and faint light spill into the bedroom. 

 She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. “Sorry.” Jason said softly. She groaned again and rolled onto her side, away from the light. She heard him move around the bedroom, getting ready for bed. 

 The covers moved and Jason slipped into bed next to her. He draped a hand over her hip and snuggled up to her. “I am really sorry about springing this on you.” He said. 

 “Babe it’s fine. I understand why.” She said. “But next time give me an hour or two warning okay? Enough time to go get food and do a bit of cleaning.” 

 “You don’t seriously mean that do you?” He asked. 

 She wiggled around and opened an eye and gave him the most disapproving look that she could muster. “Jason Peter Todd have you met me?” She demanded. “I let members of the local vigilantly family crash at my apartment. I’ve made breakfast for Nightwing after he passed out on my fire escape, and I’ve told Damian if he ever wanted to leave the manor I’d get a two bedroom apartment.” She grumbled. 

 Jason let out a bark of laughter and then stopped. “Wait you really to Damian that?” He asked. 

 Isidora nodded. “I don’t want someone to grow up like I did and I have the money.” She said. 

 “Have I told you how much I love you recently ?” He mumbled into her hair. She grinned and reach up to give him a little peck on the lips. 

 “Love you too.” She mumbled. “Now bed. I’m tired.” 

 “Yes ma’am.” He mumbled. 

***

 Isidora’s alarm pulled her put of her blissful sleep. Jason grumbled and shifted. Isidora sat up and grabbed her alarm and shut it off. 

 “Come back to bed.” He mumbled. 

 “I can’t.” She groaned and untangled herself from his arms. She pulled herself from the war bed and changed into her running clothes. 

 She grabbed Puggle’s leash and walked out and stopped when she saw him curled up between Kori and Artemis, still fast asleep. She wasn’t going to wake him. 

 She put the lease down on the counter and grabbed her debit card. No need to lock it. Isidora would actually pity the poor person who tried to break into her apartment. 

 She plugged her headphones into her phone and started her music. The snare drum that’s in the background of Imagine Dragon’s music ran in pace with her steps and she was really feeling it. 

 The rest of the run went by smoothly. The park that she ran through was quiet and most people weren’t up yet so the streets were deserted. By the time that she ended her run by the grocery store, it was open. Isidora pulled her headphones from her ears and paused her music. 

 She waved the elderly lady at the front and grabbed a basket. Eggs, bacon, breakfast sausage, some fruit, a carton of milk. 

 She kind of wished that she’d made a list this morning. Oh well. She took one last look around and headed to the check out. 

 Isidora silently paid for her groceries and gave the woman a quick “Thank you.” When she handed Isidor her groceries in a brown paper bag. 

 Luckily, her apartment was just down the road from the grocery store. An other reason why she picked that apartment. Her arm was getting tired from holding the milk jug. 

 She jogged up the steps to her apartment and decided to take the stairs instead the elevator. It was making a weird noise and going slower then it used to go. 

 Everyone, except Astra apparently was still fast asleep. 

 Good. She’ll be able to make breakfast without being interrupted. She stuck the milk, sausage and bacon in the fridge. She’d make them last. 

 First was pancakes.

 She put her headphones back in and started mixing things together. She turned on her stove and started pouring them onto the pan. 

 Halfway through making them, she felt a pair of arms draped around her waist. She pulled a headphone out and smiled at her boyfriend. “Good morning.” She said. 

 “Are these for me?” He asked, reaching for one. 

 She smacked his hand away. “These are for your friends as well. So hands off. Until I’m done making breakfast.” She said. 

 He pouted. 

 She looked up and gave him a smile and kissed his pouting lips. “Can you get the bacon and sausages out?” She asked. 

 “Going a little over board?” He asked. 

 She paused while putting the rest of the pancakes in the oven to keep them warm and glared at him. “Do you know how much your family eats alone? They’re not even super powered. I’m pretty sure that your super powered, maybe alien friends eat more.” She said. 

 He sighed and pulled her close. “You’re right. I can’t wait to see you with kids.” He said. 

 She blushed and looked down. “Are you admitting that you’ve pictured a future for us?” She asked. He nodded and was pink around the ears as well. She smiled and kissed him. 

 Not that she’d ever admit either but she had daydreamed sometimes what it would be like to come home to him and kids. She even wondered what they would look like. Would she adopt or have kids of their own or both? 

 “But no proposing until after I finish school.” She said, looking back down after they broke apart. 

 “No promises.” He mumbled. He sighed. “Are you ever going to tell your family about us?” He asked. 

 “Yeah. I’ve stopped caring about what they think. After the shit with Black Mask, I decided that it’s not worth trying to please them. I’ve just wanted to get school under control before I barge in there.” She said. 

 He kissed her again and she smiled sadly. “You’re worried that your dad’s going to cut your tuition.” He said. 

 She looked at him alarmed. She’d never told him that. It was something that she preferred to keep to her self. 

 He smirked. “I know you better then you think babe. But you don’t want to worry. You’ll figure something out and worse comes to worse, I’m sure B-man wouldn’t object to helping you out.” He said. 

 She sighed and grabbed the bacon and sausages from the fridge and turned her back to him. “That’s the thing Jason. I don’t want someone to pay for me. I eventually do plan on paying my dad back.” She said. 

 Jason let out a little thoughtful noise and sat onto the counter. Luckily she distracted by cooking that she didn’t have the chance to look back at Jason.   

 Just as she finished, Roy and Kori started to stir. 

 Artemis sat up on the bed and rubbed her eye and yawned. “Morning.” She mumbled. 

 “Morning.” Isidora said. She turned to Jason. “Can you put on the coffee maker babe?” She asked. 

 Jason nodded and slid off of her counter. He reached beside her and got it started. Roy sat up, the instant the coffee maker started coffee smells. He tumbled off the bed and got up. “Is that coffee I smell?” He asked. He sniffled again. “And bacon?” He asked. 

 She gave him a short smile. “I’m making breakfast. It should be done soon. Could someone take Puggles outside so he can go the bathroom. I didn’t take him on my run this morning.” He said. 

 Jason kissed her cheek. “Yeah, I’ll do it babe.” He said. He grabbed Puggles’s leash and Puggles bounded over to him. Jason smiled and clipped it on and grabbed his shoes. 

 Isidora watched him go and turned back to the bacon. She turned off the stove and and put the bacon in the over with the rest of the food. 

 “Do you guys want eggs?” She asked. She kind of hoped not. She was terrible at cooking eggs unless it was scrambled. 

  Artemis shook her head and Roy made a face. “No thanks.” He mumbled. 

 “Does someone want to wake up Kori and ask her if she wants any.” Isidora asked, pulling mugs from a cupboard and putting them next to the coffee maker. 

 “She hates eggs with a passion.” Roy said wisely. 

 Isidora shrugged. “Okay. well could someone wake her up. Because all I have to is cut up the fruits and set the table.” She said. 

 “You do not have to go this far to feed us.” Artemis said walking over. 

 Isidora rose and eyebrow. “I have seen how much Jason eats alone. Plus you guys?” She asked. “It’s like feeding an army.” She said. 

 Roy shrugged. Isidora got out the fruits and arranged them in bowls, cut some of them up, and then set them on the table. She grabbed plates, cups, and silverware and set the table. 

 From the fridge she got the carton of orange juice and the milk, a small plate of butter, and maple syrup. 

 Jason came back just in time. She smiled at him and gave him a little kiss, which Roy groaned at before taking Puggles’s leash from him and unclipping it and feeding him. 

 “Need any help?” Jason asked. 

 “If you could get things from the oven and put it on the table that’d be great. Coffee’s done too. Oh, I forgot to get the whip cream, can you get it from the fridge?” She asked.  

 Jason nodded and went to work. Isidora went over to and gently shook her awake. Kori poked an eye open. “Breakfast.” Isidora said. 

 Kori groaned and sat up, her fiery red hair spilling over her shoulder. How Isidora would kill to have her hair. She slid off of the bed and walked over to the table and sat down. Her posture still sleepy. Jason placed a coffee cup in front of her. She mumbled “Thanks.” at him. 

 Everyone else took their places at table. Isidora at the head of the table and Jason right next to her. Artemis at the other end of the table and Kori next to her. 

 Jason gently nudged Isidora with his foot and gave her a smile. 

 Roy heaped a couple of pancakes onto his plate and passed the plate to Jason who copied his actions. He passed it over Isidora who didn’t take as much as the others. She passed it down Kori who took half of remaining pancakes and passed the plate to Artemis. 

 In a second Isidora was passed the plate of bacon and sausage. She took a couple of each and passed it down. 

 Roy took a bite out of a whipped cream covered pancake and moaned. “Jason, I swear to god if you guys break up, I’m stealing her. How are you with kids Isidora?” He asked Isidora. 

 Isidora shrugged. “I’m okay with them. I’ve dealt with a murderous ten year old pretty well.” She said. 

 Jason snorted and took a swing of his coffee, Isidora shared a smile with him. 

 “You have a kid?” Isidora asked. 

 Roy nodded, there was a blissful little smile on his face. “Yeah. Her name’s Lian. She’s adorable.” She said. 

 “Really? I’d love to babysit.” Isidora said. 

 Jason coughed. “You might want to rethink that babe. Liam can be a handful.” He warned. 

 “So can you. But you don’t hear me complaining.” Isidora said. Roy cackled and Artemis let a bellowing laugh. 

 Jason went red and shoved her gently. Isidora laughed.  

 “You better treat her right Jason. She’s pretty, smart, and a good cook. Or I might just steal her.” Kori piped up and Isidora went bright red. 

 Jason threw up his hands. “What is it with people trying to steal my girlfriend? First Roy, now you?” He demanded. 

 “Don’t forget about Gawain.” Isidora said. 

 “Who is this Gawain?” Artemis asked. 

 Isidora shook her head in amusement. “He’s the starting goalie for the hockey team. First thing he did is flirt with me, apparently he does it with all of the new members of the team.” She said. 

 Jason growled in annoyance. Isidora gently kicked him. “Relax babe. He knows that I’m taken and he hasn’t tried anything since then. Besides Leon said your more his type then I am.” She said. 

 Jason laughed and nodded. “I forgot about that. What was the exact words?” He asked. 

 Isidora did air quotes with her gingers. “He’s especially keen on people that look like they could snap him in half.” She quoted. 

 Roy snorted.   

***

 Roy, Kori, and Artemis had thanked Isidora for the breakfast and then headed out. Jason and Isidora cleaned the table in silence. 

 “Did you mean it, what you said earlier?” Isidora asked, looking at him through her hair. 

 Jason put the garage in the garbage and looked up at her in confusion. “Said what about what?” He asked. 

 “About picturing a future together.” She said. He smiled and took the plates from her hand and the placed them on the counter. 

 He tok her hands in his and looked her dead in the eyes. “I meant it.” He said and kissed her. She sighed softly and melded into the kiss. 

  “Does this mean that you’ll go with me to talk to my parents?” She asked after they broke the kiss. 

 “Of course.” He said. Isidora let out the breath she was holding. Thank fuck. “I would thought that you would take golden boy Dick Grayson.” Jason muttered. 

 Isidora made a face and took the plates from the counter and put them in the dishwasher. “No. They’d just think that I’m even more involved with him then I am.” She said. 

 “What? Do you think that they think that you and Dick got eloped and were going to run off?” Jason wondered. 

 Isidora snorted and closed the dishwasher. “With my family? They’re probably going to think that you corrupted me and we’re going to get eloped and run off and poor Dick must be so heartbroken.” She said dramatically. 

 Jason laughed and leaned against the counter and pulled her towards him. He held her close and smiled down at her. “Did I corrupt you?” He purred. 

 She smirked and kissed him. He tilted her back and deepened the kiss. “I love you.” She said. He grinned. “And remember. No proposing until after I’m done med school.” She teased, tracing his lips with a finger. 

 “I’ll try to remember.” He chuckled. His voice was husky. “When do you think we’ll be going to see you family?” He asked. 

 Isidora sighed and a traced a finger down an old scar. “I don’t know. I really don’t.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said and simply held her there. She closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his chest. 

***

 Hand in hand with Jason, Isidora looked up the the building in front of them. At the very top of the building on the penthouse level was her family. 

 And even though she had dreamed of this moment for years. To tell off her family for being such shitty human beings. She was scared out of her fucking mind. 

 “You okay?” Jason asked, looking down at her. His concern flushing through his sunglasses. 

 She took in a deep rattling breath. “No.” She said being truthful. “I’m fucking terrified of my family.” She said. 

 “Hey, I’ll be here with you.” He said, taking her hand. 

 She bit her lip and looked down. Tears pinpricked at the corner of her eye. “I know.” Her voice sounded scratchy. “Let’s just get this over with.” She said. She took a deep breath in and headed to the building. 

 The guard at the front door rose an eyebrow at Isidora and then frowned at Jason. “Miss Karahalios lovely too see you.” He said. 

 Isidora smiled. “Charles. Lovely to see you too.” She said. 

 “Would you like me to call you parents to let you know that you’re here?” He asked. 

 Isidora shook her head. “No thank you. Is um my siblings here?” She asked. 

 “Yes. They are upstairs with your parents.” Charles said. 

 “Thanks you Charles. It was nice seeing you.” She said, waving goodbye and dragging Jason over to the elevators. He took her hand again while waiting for the elevators. He practically had to push her into the elevator when it came. 

 She nervously bopped to the dinky 80s song that was playing. Jason gave her an amused look. She took off her sunglasses and tucked them away. 

 Jason did the same.     

 When the doors opened again, Isidora took a step out and headed for the door at then end of the short hall, with Jason trailing after her. 

 She wanted to throw up. Her stomach felt like it was leading a revolt and she couldn’t stand it. She paused with her hand on the doorknob. 

 There was no going back. Even if she chickened out. She would never live that down with Jason. She promised him that she would tell her family about him. 

 Taking an other deep breath in, she pushed open the door and walked in. Her mother was sitting on the sofa, scrolling threw her iPad looked up when Isidora stepped into the penthouse. 

 She grinned and put down her iPad. “Isidora honey. So lovely to see you.” She said, getting up and hugging Isidora. On reflex she tensed when her mom hugged her. “And who is this?” She asked, her fake wrinkle face looking Jason up and down. 

 He crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at her. Giving her the most unimpressed look that he could muster. 

 Isidora cleared her throat. “Mom, there’s something that I want to talk about the whole family.” She said. 

 Her mother’s gaze flicked back to Isidora and nodded curtly. “Zoë, Spiro, Alec get in here now.” Her mother yelled. 

 Isidora flinched again and Jason shifted his weight against Isidora, to let her know that he’s there. 

 “Isidora!” Spiro said, grinning while walking into the living room. She smiled at him sadly. He nervous came in for a hug. She give him a quick hug and let go. “Who’s this?” He asked, looking up at Jason. 

 Isidora crossed her arms and looked down. “I’ll explain in a minute alright?” She asked. Spiro nodded and back off. But still warily looking at Jason. 

 With one quick glance, conformed that he still looked slightly murderous. 

 Zoë slinked into the room and sat down on the couch. She didn’t say anything but just rose an eyebrow at them. 

 Her dad came out of his office and behind her, she felt Jason tense when he saw her father. He smiled at Isidora. “Baby! Good too see you.” He said walking over with his arms out for a hug. 

 Isidora moved back into Jason’s arms. She still hadn’t forgiven her father to working with Black Mask and causing her all of this pain. 

 He stopped when she moved back. He dropped his hands in disappointment. Zoë tutted in distaste. Wither it was at Isidora for refusing the hug or at their father, Isidora had no idea. 

 “So honey what did you want to tell us and who is this boy?” Her mother asked, casting an disapproving look to Jason. 

 Isidora took in a deep breath and took Jason’s hand. “Mom, dad, everyone this is my boyfriend Jason. My actual boyfriend.” She said. 

 It felt good to finally get it off of her chest. What didn’t feel good was the shocked and horrified looks that her family gave her. 

 Isidora swallowed heavily and nervously tapped her fingers against Jason’s fist. He squeezed it in comfort. 

 “What—what happened to Dick?” Her mother asked. 

 Isidora sighed and rolled her eyes. “Dick and I never dated. We only pretended to date to get you off my back.” She snapped. 

 “What do you mean?” Her mother demanded. 

 “What I mean is that I’m tired of you trying to fucking set me up with these ‘hot eligible bachelors’ that you keep finding for me. You broke our fucking deal and, and Dick he knew that I was tired of this shit and offered to help me get you off of my fucking back for once in my life.” She yelled, using air quotes. 

 “Honey,” Her mother started condensing. 

 “No, don’t honey me mom. I like Jason. A lot.” Isidora was close to tears. 

 “Isidora, honey. I am happy for you a lot. I really am. But don’t you think that it’s asking too much for you to be with someone with a little higher standing?” Her father asked.

 “Yeah it is dad. I have gone threw so much shit because of you guys. You don’t get to dictate anything about my life anymore. Do you fucking understand? I am tired of being traumatized because of stunts you pulled.” She yelled. 

 Isidora didn’t care that she was crying now. 

 “Oh get over yourself.” Zoë spat out. 

 Jason stumbled forward, ready to attack her sister. Isidora held out a hand to stop him and thankfully he stopped. 

“At lest she isn’t gay.” Her mother supplied. 

 “I’m Bi mom. I’ve told you this before. So fuck you.” Isidora snapped. Her rage was building up under the surface. 

  “Do not speak to you mother like that young lady.” Her father snapped. 

 “Fuck you dad. You of all people should not be talking. I have aright to my anger. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be three weeks behind and drowning in my homework and waking up pretty much every single night screaming because I think I’m still stuck in Black Mask’s hands. So screw you.” She snapped. 

 Zoë scoffed. “Dora, sweetie, we’ve all had difficult times. Remember when I wore that top that was three seasons out of fashion? God now that was traumatizing.” She shivered in disgust. 

 “Zoë shut up.” Spiro snapped.  

 How the fuck could she compare the torture and the abuse that Isidora went through to a fashion crime.           

 She pushed her mouth into a tight line, forcing it not to wobble. “So in conclusion, you guys can all go fuck yourself. I hope you end up in hell, except you Spiro. Apparently you are the only one who has any decency in this family. ” She snapped. She took Jason’s hand again and stormed out of the penthouse. 

 The elevator ride down was silent. Jason swung their hands softly but didn’t talk. Thankfully. 

 Sniffling, she climbed onto the bike behind Jason and buried her head into her shoulder. 

 Isidora held it in to until she got home. She didn’t know how she did but thankfully she did. There was something about coming home to her little hideaway away from the world and seeing the faces of her pets that adored her, just made her break down. 

 Chest heaving, and loud ugly sobs, made Isidora collapse onto her couch. She buried her face into her hands. She felt Puggles stand up on his hind legs, pressing his paws onto her knees and licked her forehead. 

 She sniffled and smiled and looked up at him. His big dark eyes were filled with worry. She rubbed the top of his head, making his eyes go squinty. “I still got you buddy.” She said. 

 Astra jumped up onto Isidora’s lap and meowed. “And you too.” She said. 

 Jason draped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. “You did amazing. I’m proud of you.” He said, kissing her cheek. 

  She reached up and and took his hand. “Thanks.” She sniffled again. 

 “Do you want me to make anything?” He asked. 

 She shook her head. “Can you just sit with me?” She asked. 

 “Of course.” Jason said. He slid onto the couch next to her, being mindful of Astra. Isidora leaned up against him. His hand on her hip, tracing soothing circles in her bare skin. She held Astra and her tears slowly fading. 

 She had lost her family but had gained an other. 


End file.
